Supergirl Anthology
by Maniac Mike
Summary: A collection of Kara's adventures. Her journey to becoming Supergirl. Who she meets on her way to full-filling her destiny. When will she meet Clark? What challenges does the girl from Argo City face on the way? How did she meet the Danvers's? Does she fi
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl

By Maniac Mike

( I am not associated with DC Comics or WB. I'm just a fan. )

Our story starts in 1938 on Argo City. This was before the time the Phantom Zone was created

on their main planet of Krypton. The El family fought off villains for years. In 1942 a hero

found his way into Argo City. It was Green Lantern. He fought alongside the Els and even

trusted them with his secret identity of Alan Scott. By 1945 Scott/Lantern brought an ally called

Flash to help matters out. The Els later found out that the Flash is Jay Garrick. By 1950 Argo

City was closer to peace. ( This was the first ten minutes.) 1955, a young Zor-El begins his

training. In 1960 Zor-El joined his older brother Jor-El in battle. "Green Lantern" Alan Scott

was lost in battle. In 1963 Zor-El met Alura. In 1965 Flash/Garrick returned to Argo with a new

Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The El brothers fought alongside the superheroes. In 1967 Zor-El

and Alura get married. By 1970 Argo was completely at peace, but Garrick was lost during the

battle. ( Second ten minutes.) In 1972 Zor-El and Alura had a daughter, they named her Kara.

1975 Zor-El and Jor-El went to Earth to assist "Green Lantern" Hal Jordan and a new Flash,

Barry Allen. In 1980 the citizens of Argo celebrate ten years of peace. 1982, Kara celebrates her

tenth birthday. 1983 Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) and Flash ( Barry Allen ) were battling Abra

Kadabra and his thugs. After they finally defeated them for good in 1984, they discovered

Agamemno had plans for Argo. ( 30:00 ) Kid Flash ( Wally West ) joins the two heroes on Argo.

Zor-El built an escape shuttle just in case. In 1985 Agony and Ecstacy joined in with

Agamemno. 1986 Amazing Grace joined the villain team. In 1987 Amazo was the next villain to

join. ( 40:00 ) During the final battle an explosive device was set off. Barry Allen went MIA.

Zor-El put Kara into a deep sleep and then into the ship. Green Lantern followed the ship but got

lost when an explosion went off. Kid Flash searched for him but couldn't locate him. Moments

later Argo blew up. ( 45:30 ) The shuttle was frozen in time. In suspended animation. 1988

Wally West became the Flash and Guy Gardner became the Green Lantern. In 1989 it was

Krypton that was destroyed. We see a clip of John Stewart becoming the next Green Lantern in

1996 while the shuttle slowly made its way out of the frozen state it was in. We see a young Bart

Allen. ( 48:52 ) 2006 Kyle Rayner becomes the Green Lantern and decides to spend some time

in Leesburg. 2007 while fighting Angle Man, the shuttle crashed in an empty field, but of course

did a lot of damage. After Angle Man was defeated, Lantern checked what the ruckus was all

about. He opened it up and found Kara. ( 53:54 ) Kara was still asleep. Lantern had Queen

Enterprises hide the shuttle. ( 55:56 ) Kara was awake and she was crying. Her world was gone.

Kyle had questions. It had been twenty years since she's been frozen in time and she's remained

the exact age. Now she knows what planet she's on. ( 1:00:00 ) PILOT…To be Continued.

Three months later Kara is getting adjusted to her new surroundings. Kyle searches around for

Kara. He goes outside, she's running, and going full speed. We take a look at Leesburg High

School. A bully named Chase was abusing his classmate. The classmate is Lenny. That same

day after school Lenny walks home beaten. Kara saw him walking and asked him what

happened. He was upset and acted mean towards her. Kara asked Kyle about Lenny. The next

day Chase beat up Lenny again and threw his jacket in the garbage. On his way home Kara tried

talking to him again. Still he was rude towards her. After talking to Kyle they reached the

conclusion of a possible bully problem. Later on Kyle meets up with his girlfriend Jenny-Lynn

Hayden. They looked through a paper about crime-boss Garrison Denton. He recently arrived in

Leesburg. Nobody has been able to pin anything on him. Denton was compared to the Luthors.

The next morning Kara used her super-speed to beat Lenny to school. She hid behind a bush.

Lenny was walking by, Chase spotted him. Of course he started trouble with him again. Chase

attacked Lenny and demanded money from him. Kara used her super-speed and confronted

Chase. He laughed at Lenny for having a girl stand up for him. She warned Chase to leave Lenny

alone from now on. He laughed and insulted her. She knocked Chase down with a shove. The

other students were surprised. Chase slowly got up and told Lenny it wasn't over. After he left

Lenny got really upset at her. At a different location we see Garrison Denton in his office. He has

forced a lot of small business owners to sell him their companies. Denton has heard the rumors

about the field the shuttle crashed in. He wants to buy the field so he could investigate. His

henchman is shocked by the thought of his boss possibly believing in alien life-form. Denton

mentions that strange things have occurred in Smallville. Then he also mentions "that mysterious

Green Arrow guy." Denton also said he's gotten reports of a "mysterious red speed demon" over

in Keystone City. Later on, Kyle discovers Denton's intentions on purchasing the land. He

decides to visit the current owner. After school Kara returns to make sure Lenny is safe. But it

happened again. Chase tormented Lenny all over again. He put the bad-mouth on Lenny and

took shots at him. Kara ran over to them and she beat up Chase in a matter of seconds. Instead of

thanking Kara, Lenny ran away. Kyle and Jenny-Lynn are having a meeting with the current lot

owner. He's desperate to sell it and Denton is pressuring him to sell it to him. Kyle says that

Queen Enterprises is willing to buy the property from him. Kara uses the gym that Kyle set up in

the basement. She was shocked by the weight she was able to lift. Later on Denton sent some of

his men to attack the lot owner. Police Officer, Fred Danvers was on the scene. The owner was

afraid to say that he suspects Denton was behind it. At home that evening as Fred was having

dinner with his girlfriend, Edna, he spoke about how much he wants to finally bring down

Denton. Edna is concerned about his obsession with stopping Denton. Fred explains how he's

hurt a lot of people and how he's corrupted lots of good people. Fred mentioned how he has

several important people in his back pocket. Edna says another cop can take over. They argued

over it. Later on Kara demonstrated to Kyle how strong she is. It's nighttime and Fred Danvers

went out investigating the lot. Suddenly Danvers heard a sound, he pulled out his gun. He

pointed at the person that was lurking around. It was the Green Lantern. Fred shook his head.

They had worked together before on cases. From his office Denton put his next plan in motion.

A 6'9" 304 pound man shows up in the office of the lot owner. The big guy threatened him to

sell to Denton. Employees heard noise of items being thrown around and pounding, so the police

was called. Fred and Lantern are on their way. The Owner, whose name is Aaron, refused to

snitch on Denton. Kara went to visit Lenny. They spoke and he apologized and thanked her.

He asked her for her name. She thought about it and saw a book and the author's name was

Linda so she said her name was Linda.

Later Aaron's family was threatened and Fred and Green Lantern were on the scene.

After the police report was made, Aaron finally agreed to sell the lot to Denton.

Green Lantern changed back into Kyle. He tried to get Aaron to change his mind about selling to

Denton.

Kyle said to wait for Oliver Queen. Aaron feared for his family.

He signed and sold to Denton. Fred Danvers was angry. Edna told him to give up the Denton

investigation. He said he couldn't do that. Lenny asked Kara ( Linda ) about school. Kyle

changed back into the Green Lantern. He got into Denton's office and in his face. GL warned

Denton that he would be stopped. Just then the 6'9" guy walked in. Lantern used his ring on him

as a warning. The next day Fred cancels a trip he was supposed to take with Edna so for he could

work on another case involving Denton.

Plus he brought rumors of a new powerful member to his organization.

Edna said she'd still go on the trip but she wouldn't be coming back.

Kara overheard Kyle on the phone speaking about Denton.

She took out a journal and wrote in Kryptonian about everything's that happened.

Like her family in Argo, she knew she'd need to help make a difference on her new world.

Episode end!

The Next Episode: Supergirl

Kara was learning to read and write English.

One of Denton's guys was picking on a lady named Sylvia while on the lot that had just been

sold.

Fred Danvers ran over and roughed up the thug. Sylvia was thankful.

Denton announced that he has signed Lucas Luthor to help search for clues on the lot mystery.

Kyle Rayner was concerned. First the Dentons now a Luthor is involved. Lenny was on his way

to school.

Chase left home. Kara waited for him then she attacked him and applied a hammerlock on him

and warned him to leave Lenny alone. But she ended up breaking his arm.

She didn't know her own strength. So she zipped away and called for help.

Fred Danvers went to question Chase later on at the hospital. "Some crazy girl," said Chase.

On his way out Fred saw Sylvia helping out at the hospital. Fred asked out Sylvia and she

accepted.

Kyle came home while Jenny-Lynn was teaching Kara. Kyle heard about what happened to

Chase and right away knew it had to be Kara. He spoke to her about being careful. Someone was

at the door. Kyle answered it. Lenny was there, busted open. "Where's Linda?" asked Lenny.

Kyle wasn't sure who he meant, but then Kara walked over to check on Lenny. Apparently

Chase's friends attacked in order to get revenge over what Kara did to him. Jamie-Lynn fixed up

Lenny's cuts and bruises.

Now we take a look at Denton in his office. He had just recently became the owner of the lot.

Lucas found tracks of the shuttle and snapped shots to show Denton. Lucas also located some

space rocks similar to the ones that his half-brother Lex had found in Smallville.

Plus the damage caused in the lot, they were convinced of an alien invasion here in Leesburg. Fred and Sylvia are out on their date in a classy restaurant. Garrison Denton put his next

dastardly plan into motion. He hired orderlies to kidnap Chase out of the hospital.

Kyle Rayner changed into The Green Lantern. Denton's men wanted information about the

mysterious girl who beat him up. Chase refused to talk until they told him what was going on.

One of the thugs said he could get even with her by cooperating with them. Kara and Lenny

approached Chase's friends. They were angry at them because they heard about Chase's

disappearance. They didn't let them explain what had happened. They charged at them and Kara

easily knocked down all of them. Finally she was able to explain to them how they suspected

Garrison Denton and wanted to recruit them to help and possibly bring him down. Kyle changed

into the Green Lantern. He visited Denton. He told GL that he doesn't have any proof against

him. Chase's guys joined forces with Kara and Lenny. Police Officer, Fred Danvers questioned

Lucas. A thug slapped Chase hard across the face, so he at least admitted that it was indeed a

girl.

Green Lantern located a Denton henchman and used the power of the ring to get the location

from him. GL tied him up and called Danvers. During the fallout Green Lantern was knocking

around villains left and right.

All of a sudden from behind the Denton bodyguard attacked Lantern from behind. They then tied

up the Lantern.

He was locked up in another room. Kara and company made their way on the property.

Kara waited until everyone was scattered around to pull the door off the hinges. She used her

speed power and charged in. The others noticed the missing door and made their way in.

The bodyguard pulled the mask off of Green Lantern. "What? The cartoonist guy?" he asked in

amazement. Lenny searched for Kara/Linda while Chase's thugs went head-on and found

Denton's guys and started fighting. Kara located Chase, he was still being questioned by the

thug. Kara zipped on over and attacked the guy.

In a different area Lenny and the others got clobbered. After Kara rescued Chase she ran over

and took down the bodyguard and freed Green Lantern. Kara said she was going to help out the

others.

Jenny-Lynn showed up. GL spoke to her, she wanted to tape-record a confession to use to bring

down Denton. The bodyguard got back up and strangled Kyle. Suddenly Jenny-Lynn raised her

hand and green-energy zapped out at the bodyguard. He fell down. She was confused about her

sudden abilities while they spoke the bodyguard got up again and tossed GL/Kyle and strangled

Jenny-Lynn suddenly gun shots were fired at him. It was Fred Danvers. The bodyguard went

down.

Chase was blaming Kara for this happening to him, but said he was still grateful for the rescue.

On the way home Lenny asked Kara for the rest of her name. "Linda…Linda what?" She saw a

Leesburg sign and said "Lee" that it was her middle name. Lenny called her mysterious. Fred

told Sylvia the bodyguard didn't make it and can't squeal on Denton. Jenny-Lynn tests out her

new found abilities. Kara knows she's landed here for a reason.

Episode Closes.

Next Episode!

It's the last day at school at Leesburg High School. Lenny was cleaning out his locker.

Chase, with his arm in a sling, walked by him and said hi. A fellow student, Lester, walked

towards Lenny and asked him about it. Lester spoke about how much Chase and his goons

tormented him. Kara was at Kyle's place continuing her studies. She's planning on starting

school in September. Back at school Lester walks by Chase, the name-calling started back up

again. At lunch he had flash-backs to all the torture that both him and Lenny suffered.

He brought his tray outside, Chase tripped Lester. He fell down and his food landed on the

ground along with the tray. The other students laughed at him.

Jenny-Lynn is at S.T.A.R. Lab in Metropolis running tests. Kara took a break from her studies to

watch some television. Lester went to his locker and pulled out a gun. He hid it and saw the

principal walk by. He had flashbacks to how both he and Lenny would go to the principal and

vice principal for help and nothing would change. Kara watched _Mighty Mouse _and felt it would

be cool to be like him and Green Lantern and Fred Danvers saving the world and she wrote that

in her journal. Later on Chase started with Lester yet again. This time he had the gun on him and

he took it out and aimed it towards him. Chase didn't take Lester seriously. Lester pulled the

trigger, and the principal got hit in the shoulder as he was walking by. Chase was frozen with

fear. Lester didn't care because he felt the principal never actually helped him. Garrison Denton

and Lucas Luthor received word that equipment detected alien property buried in the lot.

Kyle Rayner traveled to Metropolis to join his girlfriend. Lester had Chase and his goons moved

to the gym. Kara saw the late-breaking news report on TV. The principal had been taken to the

hospital. Lenny tried talking sense into his friend. At the lot they already started drilling. Kara

used her speed to arrive at the school. She saw the police there. Fred Danvers was already at the

scene. Suddenly Kara was able to see through the school. Her x-ray vision had developed. As

she tested it, she scanned room to room and finally located the hold-up. She hid the zoomed

inside the school. Lester went through a long list of things that Chase and Company did to

himself and Lenny and others. He shot Chase in his left foot. Kara busted in during the

commotion and knocked Lester out. After order was restored, Kara and Lenny talked about it.

Jenny-Lynn mentioned how she was adopted. Kyle supports her on her decesion of tracking

down her past. As for Denton, the crew discovered a capsule that was underground. Chase tells

Lenny and Kara that Lester was right about him. And he apologizes to Lenny.

Episode closes.

Super Challenge

The next episode in the Supergirl series.

Kara is practicing her x-ray ability. Kyle is impressed. Nearby there was a hold-up at the bank.

Kyle changed into the Green Lantern and he arrived only to find that nothing was stolen and no

one was harmed.

All there was waiting for GL was a message.

_The enemy has returned. _

At the Denton lab we find out that it was a "who" that was stored in the capsule and not a "what."

Garrison and Lucas both seem confident. Lenny got a job working at the Leesburg Mall. He

learned that there's been a shoplifting problem at this mall. At the end of the work day, it

happened again. Denton kept speaking of the GL enemy to Lucas and how this would put an end

to the hero. Green Lantern knew that the lot had been investigated. There was another cry for

help, GL saw a masked man attempting to rob a woman. It turned out to be another set-up. The

gate shut. And he came face-to-face with Sinestro. Green and yellow rays of light were zapping

around. GL fell. His foe explained what had happened. He mentioned how he has battled anyone

and everyone who has had the Green Lantern name. "The Guardians had decided to punish me.

They banished me to the 'anti-matteer universe', it was the alien world of Qward," he said. "The

motive they had was to humble me, by exiling me to a world ruled by evil and consisted of

citizens who hated the Guardians and the Green Lanterns." This was during his feud with Hal

Jordan.

At this point Kara had a plan to stop the string of shop-lifting incidents. Kara made a list and the

items that were stolen were all similar cds of the same band. The price tag was a bit pricey. That

was the first clue. And Lenny did say the band was popular. Also gone were concert T-shirts

that were being sold. Luckily Kara had a few devices from S.T.A.R. Labs that was given to her

by Jenny-Lynn via mail. Kara placed the devises on some of the merchandise. They were tiny

chip sized devices that couldn't be seen unless you were really looking for them.

Kyle was still captured. Sinestro continues his tale. "I managed to cheat death by transferring my

consciousness into the Central Power Battery. That's where I made the discovery about the

ancient Yellow Impurity in the Green Lantern's light," he said.

"That yellow impurity was a sentient entity named Parralax. The two merged when Hal Jordan

entered the battery and tried to save the remaining Green Lanterns." Jordan defeated Sinestro

and his spirit was condemned inside the power battery for eternity. Through Sinestro, the yellow

impurity entity called Parallax infected Hal's mind. Next was Guy Gardner.

The next day Kara was concerned because Kyle hadn't returned home. At the mall, sure enough

the exact merchandise was stolen. Kara used the radar to track down the culprit or culprits. It

turned out to be thieves selling the items from the back of the truck. Back to Kyle, Sinestro spoke

about the time Guy Gardner stole his ring. It was John Stewart who put him in that trap. Kara

didn't use force to stop the guys in the truck. She phoned the police and they handled it from

there. Kara called up Jenny-Lynn and informed her. After finding clues, Kara went searching for

Kyle. That's when she met up with Lucas. Kara spoke about Garrison Denton and how he's

trouble. Lucas spoke about having to live up to the reputation of his half-brother Lex. She said

he doesn't have to be like Lex or Lionel. Lucas wasn't convinced. Kara located the location and

used her x-ray vision. She busted in there and busted the door down and zipped in and knocked

down the henchmen. Then she was face-to-face with Sinestro. He used his yellow ring on Kara,

but she ran out of the way. Kara freed Kyle while in super-speed mode. GL asked his foe how

he managed to get his ring back.

The scene cut to Garrison Denton. Lucas enters his office. He talks about murdering Fred

Danvers. Lucas isn't OK with this idea. They argue about it. Danvers arrives during the Lantern

verses Sinestro ring fight. The villain escaped with the others and told his foe that it was only a

preview. Danvers and the other cops managed to capture a few of the henchmen. But they

refused to give up Denton. Fred returned home to find Sylvia waiting for him. He mentioned

how Edna didn't understand about how important it is to put a stop to Denton. Kara called Lenny

on the phone.

During the conversation Lenny informed her that Denton insists on buying his family's grocery

store.

"Is Denton trying to own all of Leesburg?" asked Kara.

As Sylvia went home, Denton's goons kidnapped her.

Lucas didn't feel right about it.

Episode closes.

As the next episode starts, Fred searches for Sylvia.

Kyle changed into Green Lantern to help out his friend.

Lois Lane had showed up to make a report on the current happenings in Leesburg.

Sylvia was terrified. Lenny's parents refused to give in and sell their store to Denton.

While Lenny was hanging out with Kara they went through an area that was affected by

Kryptonite. At that point the thugs captured Lenny. "What's wrong with the girl?" asked a thug.

She was weakened by the Kryptonite and was unable to help Lenny. They escaped. Luckily Lois

was still snooping around and found Kara. Lois helped Kara up to her feet then they walked

away from the Kryptonite. Lucas again was not too thrilled about Lenny getting kidnapped.

The Green Lantern had difficulty making his rescue because Sinestro was involved.

Kara had problems of her own because there was Kryptonite in the building. She later discovered

that lead would protect her.

Lois interviewed Lucas.

Hearing what she had to say about Denton was clicking in to him.

The Green Arrow arrived to assist the Green Lantern and he brought along Hal Jordan with him.

Unfortunately Lenny's parents had already sold the store to Denton but didn't release their son.

Jordan explained that he was no longer influenced by the darkness and was no longer Parallax.

Jenny-Lynn returned as Jade to help out. They busted in and Kyle disposed of the Kryptonite

and contacted Kara. Sinestro had to contend with two Lanterns ( Kyle and Hal ) and a Lantern in

training ( Jenny-Lynn ). Green Arrow and Kara went after Denton. Lois snuck in and this time

Jimmy Olsen was there and had his camera. Sinestro couldn't deal with the three against one

odds. Their villain was captured. Green Arrow and Kara defeated the henchmen. Kara rescued

Lenny and Fred rescued Sylvia. Denton pointed a gun at Green Arrow. Lucas attacked Denton

from behind. Denton fell and Lucas retreated. But Denton pressed a button on a remote control

while he was down. Smoke filled the room. Denton escaped. Of course they couldn't prove

Denton was involved. There was no evidence that Denton was involved in either kidnapping.

All the note said was "sell the store or you'll never see your kid again." They never mentioned

selling to Denton, but he happened to be the most interested in buying it.

Denton confronted Lucas. They argued. Suddenly more henchmen worked Lucas over.

Lois and Jimmy arrived and found Lucas a beaten and bloody mess. Oliver Queen ( Green

Arrow ) and Hal Jordan say good-bye to Kyle and Jenny-Lynn. Fred proposes to Sylvia, says he

doesn't want to lose her. She accepts. Kara promises Lenny that Garrison Denton will be

stopped.

Episode closes.

Discoveries: Supergirl

The next episode begins.

Fred and Sylvia are planning their wedding. Kara visits Lucas in the hospital. He regrets

listening to Garrison Denton, Lex, Lionel, and others like them. Lucas says he will start up his

own company to directly compete against Denton. Later on Lucas made a statement to Fred

Danvers. But Garrison Denton was one step ahead and hid the paper trail. Jenny-Lynn received

information from S.T.A.R. Labs through Hal Jordan. When he returned to this world he recalled

that Jenny-Lynn's father is Alan Scott.

Kyle: But how can that be?

Jenny-Lynn: He was around decades ago.

They look at e-mail that was just sent to them.

While that's going on Kara answers the phone and it's former Kansas Senator Jack Jennings.

Apparently he'll be stopping by.

She wondered what for. Back to the e-mail:

To: Lantern Info

Hello Kyle & Jenny-Lynn,

Here is the data given to me by Hal. Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern was MIA for a lot of

years… It turns out he was trapped in a location known as the Phantom Zone, a prison created

by an alien life form, but with the aid of his ring and his intelligence, he managed to escape. But

many, many years had gone by and the world he knew was no longer the same. So he retired as

the Lantern. As you know, you were put up for adoption and Alan still hasn't told us who your

mother is. If I may be of assistance, don't hesitate to call.

Doc A

Kara went to bed that night attached to a learning device from S.T.A.R. Labs. While she sleeps

she'll be learning about George Washington. Lucas met up with Jack later on, both men needing

to improve their image, decided to go into business together. They both have scores to settle with

Garrison Denton. The next morning Kara knew a lot about George Washington. Jack Jennings

showed up. He spoke about how Denton blackmailed him a couple of times in the past while he

was in office.

Jack: I thought of getting rid of him in the past, legally of course. I even thought of going to my

old friend Jonathon. ( Bows his head, looks sad. ) But I couldn't get him involved.

Kyle: I'm glad Lucas has reformed.

Jack: We're going to need all the help we can get.

Fred Danvers stops by to get informed on things. Jack says his better half would be arriving. She

did. It was Edna. It got even more complicated when Sylvia visited them. Kara helped out Lucas.

He bought a new office building and she was helping him get organized. Denton was not

pleased. He was furious about Jack Jennings. He thought he'd seen the last of him. Denton sent a

crew to vandalize the new building. Of course Kara was ready and she beat up the crew. The two

couples got along just fine. There's no longer any hard feelings between Fred and Edna.

Unfortunately Denton had Jack and Edna kidnapped. Lucas then received an anonymous letter

telling him he's got twenty-four hours to shut down his business or else. He went directly to

Fred. Kara and Lenny went snooping around. The building they were lead through had a lead

wall surrounding it. Kara discovered she couldn't see through lead.

Later on she researched it on her own and saw that the Kryptonite had no affect on her when the

lead was protecting her. She had an idea and now she's completely convinced. Kyle turned into

the Green Lantern and Garrison Denton was on his way to 74.5 WLB Radio. Lantern knew he

was close to buying that radio station. On the air Denton announced he would be running for

School Committee. The thugs brought Jack and Edna to the basement of the building. Kara and

Lenny located the place. Lenny went to see Fred. Kara pulled the door off the hinges. She

zipped on by. Denton was there, and was bragging about the purchase of the radio station.

He was a speeding figure on the monitor. He sent reinforcements out to track her down.

Denton: That's got to be the alien. IT HAS TO BE!

He rewound the film and paused it. He could tell it was female. Denton needed to be sure.

And now he was. But, _Who was she? _Of course his cronies were unable to stop Kara and she

released Jack and Edna. Jack searched and searched the place until he found Denton attempting

to escape. He charged through the bodyguards and grabbed Denton by the collar. He threatened

him. Garrison Denton reminded him he's got an alibi on stand by. Jack promises him that he's

bringing him down. Later on Jack announces he's moving to Leesburg and running against

Denton for the School Committee. The next day Fred and Sylvia get married. A Denton

henchman uses a telescope to watch the wedding and the guests. Jenny-Lynn decides she's going

to search for her father.

Kyle again supported her decision and knew as Jade she could take care of herself. Jack called a

press conference to announce he'll also be running for the School Committee. Lenny says Jack

needs to win, there's no telling what will happen if Denton is victorious. Kara tells Lenny he

should help out Jack in his campaign.

Kara: You've gotten more confident as of late.

Lenny: That's because of you.

Kara: It was inside of you all along.

Lenny: There is something I've been trying to get the courage to do.

Kara: Then just do it. Don't worry about any consequences.

Lenny: Are you sure?

( Kara smiles.)

( Lenny is more at ease. )

Kara: Positively.

Lenny steps in closer to Kara, and plants a big kiss on her lips. She was shocked. Lenny ran

away.

End of episode.

Next episode.

It had been a week since Kara last saw Lenny after he had kissed her. Garrison Denton had been

posting stories about Jack's past through the local paper which he had just bought. To help his

image, Jack and Edna decided to immediately get married. It was at that wedding where Kara

finally saw Lenny again. Lenny claimed to have been busy. She understood. He said she's the

first girl to understand him. Garrison Denton interrupted them. They had no idea he was there. "It

would be a shame if something bad were to happen to Jack and his bride because of this

election," Denton said. With use of her x-ray vision she saw one of the thugs strapping a bomb

to the bottom of Jack's car. She used her super-speed and knocked out the thug, went to Denton's

limousine, pulled the chauffer out, threw him in the air and placed the bomb in and caused it to

blow up inside the limo. Everybody ran out. Denton was furious when he saw what happened to

his limo. Denton placed a call. He still wanted Jack terminated. Kara and Lenny finally had an

opportunity to talk about the kiss. Lenny apologized, but Kara said there was no reason to be told

him that she values his friendship. "I'm not ready for a relationship right now," she said, "I am

not ready to risk our friendship at this time."

"Maybe we can get to know each other even better than we do now," he said, "you certainly are

my best friend." They hugged.

Jack and Edna went on their honeymoon. Kyle purposefully placed false information about the

location of their honeymoon. They wound up in Las Vegas. Kyle, Kara, and Lenny all traveled

together. Kyle said tomorrow would be the big day. They passed through the casino late at night.

Somewhere else Denton wanted to place bets and hopefully become owner of the hotel.

Suddenly they were at a wedding

chapel. Lenny was wearing an

Elvis Presley jumpsuit and Kara

was wearing a beautiful white dress

that looked like it was from the '50s.

They were married. They shared a kiss

as husband and wife. Later Lenny carried

Kara into the honeymoon suite.

There was a knock on the door. Lenny woke up. It was only a dream. Kara was at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, " she said, "were you sleeping."

"Yes, it's OK," he said. She told him she hoped he had a good dream. He told her he had the

greatest dream, but couldn't tell her what it was about. She didn't press the issue. She said she

noticed somebody lurking around. They went to the lobby and noticed a figure wearing a red

and yellow costume. Lenny went to where he was hiding but the person moved at lightning

speed. Lenny looked around, but he was long gone. Lenny explained to Kara what had

happened. She noticed the red and yellow guy again, as she got closer, he zipped away again.

Kara put into full-speed and followed him. He stopped and so did she.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Only one other person could run ultra fast." Now we see

Denton in his royal hotel suite. "Nobody has been able to locate Jack yet," he shouted, "what am

I paying you clowns for?" One of his guys walked in and said he found out which room they

were in.

Lenny had gone off looking for Kyle. Kara needed to have a talk with her red and yellow friend.

"How much is Garrison Denton paying you?" asked Kara. The guy smiled. "Me working for

Denton?" he replied, "You've got it all wrong, I'm here to stop him once and for all." She wasn't

convinced. "Who sent you?" she demanded. The fellow smiled. "No, no, sweetie," he said, "who

sent you?" Kara figured it wouldn't hurt. "The Lantern is why I'm here." The speedster was

shocked. "Really?" he asked, "I'm here because of the Arrow." Each of them were "Green"

super-heroes. She said he could remove his mask if he wanted. "I can't let you know my secret

identity," he explained.

"Oops, I used my x-ray vision," she said, "I already know how you look like under the mask." He

removed it. She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Linda," he said, "I'm Bart Allen." She

wanted to know more about Bart.

Bart: I owe a lot to Green Arrow. I was actually adopted. I knew my name was "Bart Allen" and

after receiving my powers my foster parents abandoned me. I used aliases like Jay Gerrick,

Barry Allen, and Wally West, all names that were linked to my past. Arrow helped me make the

connection. I am somehow related to Barry.

Kara: What name do you go by?

Bart: Originally I was called Impulse, now I'm known as Kid Flash.

Kara: Well, Kid, welcome to the team.

Later on the Denton team went to the room that Jack was supposed to be staying at. They broke

into the room. The bed looked like that the newlyweds could be under the covers. One thug

takes out a gun and opens fire. But it was only a bunch of pillows and blankets. The Green

Lantern jumps out and attacks him. Kara and Kid Flash help out. Garrison Denton was angry

that it was all just a set-up. Green Lantern broke into his room and threatened Denton. Frustrated

that he had nothing to get Denton arrested with, he pulled him by the tie and demanded answers.

Denton said he could help him locate the first Lantern, Alan Scott if he spared him. GL was

puzzled. He demanded Denton to tell him what he knows about Alan Scott. Denton spoke about

what we already know about Alan Scott so far. He blasted Denton with the green light from his

ring to force him to download the information into his computer. Bart still had a job to do. He

needed to capture a Denton agent.

Bart: He might also have some knowledge to the Luthor 33.1 project. You remind me so much of

somebody, you could almost be his kid sister.

Kara: I don't have a brother. Where do you know this guy?

Bart: Kansas.

Kara: I'm not yet familiar with Kansas.

With help from Kara, Bart was able to capture the agent trying to head for the airport. The Green

Arrow arrived and took the agent in for questioning. The Green Lantern greeted his old friend

and briefed him in on his current plans. GL says he fears he may have to leave Kara in order to

help out Jenny-Lynn and the first Lantern. Bart tells Kara more about the agent. Roland Quince

was his name. He worked for Lionel and later for Lex. Then Garrison hired him, but he's still

does "favors" and "helps-out" the Luthors. Bart explained that Quince worked directly with 33.1

and we see flash-backs of Bart as Kid Flash trying to capture Roland Quince and failing. Then

we see Arthur Curry as Aqua Man trying to stop Quince. Now we see Victor Stone as Cyborg

giving it a try.

Now that Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow has Quince captured, Bart says bye to Kara. Since

Denton likes to kidnap people, she didn't fell too badly about one of his guys getting the same

treatment.

End of episode.

Destiny

The next Supergirl episode

Kyle Rayner checks his computer for the information that he forced Garrison Denton to download for

him while under hypnosis. Now that Roland Quince is being held captive, things may be shaping up.

Kara was still asleep hooked up with the educating S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. She's learned the

English language, math, science, and about money. Kyle has learned of the location of Alan Scott. He

gave Jenny-Lynn a call. Kyle has decided to join her.

Kyle: Kara…

Kara: I know, and I understand.

Kyle: You won't be alone, I'll leave you in good hands.

Garrison Denton wonders exactly what Green Lantern could've done to him or made him do with that

ring of his. What could he have discovered? At this point he was preparing for a press conference.

Fred Danvers was keeping surveillance on Denton. Danvers sent Detective Irving Mills on the case.

Kyle is scheduled to stop by Gotham City before meeting up with Jenny-Lynn. Mills witnessed Denton

working-over a Jack Jennings campaign volunteer and just stood there watching. The guy was busted-

open. Denton took the campaign plans and left him laying. Then Denton was face-to-face with Mills.

Denton: Hello, Detective.

Mills: Hi, Mr. Denton.

Denton: You see what happened?

Mills: It depends.

Denton: On what?

Mills: Do you have my money?

( They both laugh, then shake hands. )

Kyle drops Kara off at the Danvers place. Apparently Fred and his wife will adopt Kara. However, they

only know her as Linda. Only Kyle ( Green Lantern ), Jenny-Lynn Hayden ( Jade ), Oliver Queen

( Green Arrow ), and Bart Allen ( Kid Flash ) knows her secret. She had her good-bye with Kyle.

It was said Jack would help legalize the adoption. Now she is "Linda Lee Danvers."

Irving warned Garrison about a raid that Fred had called for. Once the police arrived, everything was

clean. The next day another raid was attempted. Irving Mills warned Garrison again. Every Garrison

building came out clean because of Detective Mills. We see Garrison Denton at his home. His wife,

Marcia was there. They discussed the downfall of Fred Danvers.

Denton: Now that Kyle the do-gooder and that tramp of his is gone and that Green goof is out of the

way, Danvers cannot succeed.

Marcia: Revenge will be ours. After all this time.

Kara met up with Lenny. They're discussing school, in particular Kara starting school.

She changes the subject and asks about Denton.

Kara: What's the deal with him? Why is he like this?

Lenny: Wow, Linda, you really are new. Garrison Denton could have his own soap opera.

Kara: I don't understand.

( Cue flashback. ) Apparently Garrison's father Ernesto Denton met Fred's father, Donavon Danvers,

long ago and they became friends and eventually went into business together. The Denton's were not

rich back then. They started up a dairy business. Eventually they became successful. The business

expanded and a man by the name of Alec Holland joined their company. Later Holland discovered

wrong-doings on Ernesto's part. Apparently he got a hold of illegal chemicles from Anton Arcane. He

was a scientist. Alec didn't want to believe Anton was up to anything, since they were friends as well,

but Alec had sucpisions concerning Anton for a while. Then Ernesto began "cooking the books" and

Donavon found out about it. It put a strain on their friendship. Then the customers were decieved.

Donavon eventually left the company. A lot of customers began to sue them. Lots of people got sick

because of the chemichles. Alec Holland walked away from the company. Everybody who sued

Ernesto was captured and beaten. After being threatened they dropped the lawsuit.

Garrison joined his father's company. They blackmailed their competitor to sell them their company.

Fred became a cop. One of the guys who they forced out of business was beaten badly and placed into

a coma. Fred spoke to his father. They helped set-up Ernesto with an undercover cop. It worked.

Ernesto was arrested. That put Garrison Denton on his road to revenge.

Lucas was at his place listening to music. Denton Goons arrived and attempted to strongarm him back

to the Denton Company. They said Jack was going to be ruined once and for all. Each goon pulled out

a weapon. Jack looked concerned. The phone rang. It was Garrison Denton. He told him to return to

the fold or else. Lucas told him off and told him "no way." They stepped closer towards him. Kara and

Lenny finished talking. We look at Jack. He's on the computer.

DENTON CONTROVERSIES

Disappearance of Alex Olsen connected to Denton, Inc.

Damien Ridge ( deceased ) was found guilty…

Albert Hollerer last seen in the state of Louisiana. Denton, Inc. cleared of any wrong-doing.

Missing: Aaron Hayley, former Denton, Inc. employee. Mystery currently unsolved.

Alan Hallman Last seen in swamp.

Jack calls Lucas, but no one picks up. Kara picks up a copy of the Daily Planet with a Denton article

written by journalist, Perry White.

To be Continued…

The next episode sees Kara reading the Daily Planet newspaper with Perry White reporting Garrison

Denton having fired his employee, Moe Tyler. White writes about their financial problems. The Denton

Goons attack Lucas. Jack is on his way to see Lucas, not realizing what's going on. Kara visits with the

Tyler's. Apparently Moe was fired for refusing to murder Fred Danvers some time back. The mortgage

is long, long over due. They're in danger of losing their home that they lived in for so many years.

She had introduced herself as Fred's adopted daughter. Moe has a wife, three sons, and a daughter.

Moe was threatened and harassed, beaten and his car has been vandalized. He's called the police, but

Denton keeps getting away with it. Just then the mail was delivered. Bad news, the bank wants the

full $578,948 by the end of the month or they lose their home. Needless to say the Tyler Family are in

bad shape. They can't afford any luxuries. Back to Lucas he was getting beaten and bruised and

bloody and battered. Suddenly Jack arrived and heard the commotion. Jack helped Lucas out, but was

out-numbered. Kara was walking by feeling bad for the Tyler Family losing their home, not having a

working car, having the cable out, overdue bills, and no source of income, all because of Denton. She

was walking by LL's house, and sees the cars. She has a bad feeling about this. She ran at super-

speed and knocked out the Goons before she could be spotted. Lucas was badly beaten and had to be

token to the hospital. Lenny tells Kara about a discovery he made. An underground wrestling/shoot-

fighting/mixed martial arts league. After further research, Fred discovered that Denton, Inc. is behind

it. They didn't know where the location was. Kara and Lenny watched it on Fred mentioned that one of

these leagues were shut down by an unknown individual not that long ago. The Goons were arrested,

but wouldn't give Denton up. Fred Danvers tried to get confessions out of them, but it didn't happen.

On the website was a live-feed of the matches. The Hardcore Action League Champion, the

undefeated, Falcon Zane is 158-0 in his matches.

Promoter, Chip Cade, is offering anybody prize money just to survive against the competitors. Kara

went out and dressed up in an all black outfit. Mask, gloves, pants, shirt, boots. She snuck into the

Denton Company and forced someone in the company to give her the location. After breaking his

pinky finger, he told her the information. Fred and Sylvia were having dinner. They wondered where

Kara/Linda was. Still dressed in her disguise, she entered the underground arena. After some

arguing, the promoter agreed to allow her to compete. Chip said she'd earn $100 for each minute she

lasts against the 365 pound Hugo. They knew she was a girl. Because of her voice and her figure. The

match was on. Kara was called "the Unknown Competitor." She used her speed to tire Hugo out. As

this went on Jack Jennings and Garrison Denton had a debate. The debate turned into an argument.

Kara had lasted ten minutes with Hugo so far. $1,000 she's earned so far. Jennings and Denton both

threw accusations at one another. Kara is now up to $1,100. Hugo is getting tired. After it got to

$1,800, Hugo quit. Chip convinced her to bet $1,800 in a match against another competitor, Poison

Prince. She beat him in 18 seconds and doubled her money to $3,600.

Jennings and Denton argued some more. They kicked them both out of the debate. Lenny visited

Lucas in the hospital. Kara was coaxed into putting her winnings on the line against two opponents.

The Dozer Brothers. She has to beat them boat and she'll multiply her winnings, times four. Lucas

says he'll be released from the hospital in the morning. Fred gets clues to the whereabouts of the

underground wrestling location. She beat the both of them and brought her earnings to $14,400. Fred

was getting closer. Chip then challenged her to fight three opponents and they turned out to be big,

big guys. She needs to eliminate all of them to multiply her money times ten.

To be continued… Jack makes threats against Garrison Denton. Telling him to stop his actions

immediately, otherwise he'd break every bone in his body. Also he knows that he was behind what

happened to Lucas. Unfortunately, Denton had a recorder in his pocket. Kara defeated her opponents

and now earned $144,000. Chip got desperate. This time Kara had to take on four opponents. She

beat them and now has $2,880,000. They heard Fred and panicked. Kara took her money and ran off.

The HAL members took off. Falcon Zane says he wants the girl in a non-title match. He's now 160-0.

Lenny was getting off from work. He noticed race cars racing by. Lenny hid. It was illegal street racing

going on. Lenny recognized one of the racers as Trevor Denton, Garrison's son. Lenny was caught.

At home, Fred told Sylvia and Kara about his discovery. He said among the people seen getting away,

witnesses saw someone dressed in all black at the scene. Lenny offers Trevor a challenge. A street

race, he wins, Trevor's father gives his parents ownership of the store again. Trevor said if Lenny loses

Jack has to drop out of the election. Kara was hiding the money in her room. On the website Falcon

Zane was challenging her. He referred to her as "Mystery Princess" and challenged her to a match

where she could double her money if she wins. Lenny enters and explains what happened. "Let's go

see Jack," she suggested.

Jack heard everything and told them to stop by tomorrow. He took a look at the Charger. The next

morning a new engine was placed into the Charger.

Lenny didn't have a license, but Jack convinced him that the Dentons break the law everyday.

Jack thought him how to drive. Later on Kara, dressed as Mystery Princess, accepts the challenge.

Fred now has to locate the new location for the underground matches.

Lucas tells Fred more Denton secrets. Lenny was getting the hang of driving.

Jack spoke about how he used to go driving around with Jonathan.

Falcon Zane wanted to wrestle Kara on the spot. She beat him and now has $5,760,000. Falcon Zane,

now 160-1 demands another match. Title on the line plus another $5,760,000. She accepts. Lenny

was given his last minute instructions. Kara won the HAL title and now has $11,520,000. The police

came. Zane was arrested, everyone else got away.

Kara gave the money to the Tyler Family. After paying off the mortgage, they'll still have $10,941,052

left. Now it was time for the race. After the two exchanged words, they got into their cars. Lenny and

Trevor raced. It was a close race. Another car came along and the both of them crashed into it. Lenny

and Trevor got out of the car to inspect. Luckily Kara was investigating and she ran off with the man

who was in critical condition. Lenny and Trevor had only turned away for a moment and he was gone.

Kara dropped him off at the hospital. "He couldn't had just disappeared?" Trevor said. They both hid

at a shopping store parking lot. They agreed to keep quiet about it. Lenny didn't like the idea. He

wondered what happened to the victim. Lenny couldn't even bring himself to tell Kara about it. But

Jack knew. And he was going to figure out what happened to the victim. Kara hid the championship

belt and the costume in her room. Lenny went back with Jack and researched the victim.

To Be Continued…

Jack went to visit the auto victim in the hospital. Apparently the victim is going to be fine. The Tyler's

are getting their car repaired. The entire project cost $1,018. Now the family had $10,940,034 left.

Jack asked Lenny what he wants to do. Lenny wants to come clean but Trevor has threatened him

into silence. Chip leaves word on the Internet for Kara to contact him. She puts on her costume, and

heads over to the arena. Nobody is there yet, so she does some detective work. She found a bunch of

files, including one on Alec Holland.

Lenny and Trevor spoke on line.

Lennycomicfan8900: Trevor I don't no about this…cant sleep n feel guilty

Trevorman5000: LOL! LOSER! No 1 died get over it

Lennycomicfan8900: what we did was wrong u no it

Trevorman5000: Moron we got away with it

Lennycomicfan8900: My conscience wont let me

Trevorman5000: Idiot #1 we were racing there r risks involved

Lennycomicfan8900: That man had nutin 2 do wit it

Trevorman5000: I'm a Denton & that dude was notin

Jack4skoolcom: lenny hows it goin w/ the Denton guy

Detective Irving Mills is searching around the arena to be sure the other authorities aren't on to them.

Kara noticed him lurking around. Then Garrison Denton drove up. She saw Mills and Denton talking.

Kara quickly zipped out, made copies of the Alec Holland files, and zipped on back. She left the copies

at home where Fred could see them.

Lennycomicfan8900: Basically Trevors heartless n cold

Jack4skoolcom: I just hope Lucas can help matters out

Lennycomicfan8900: I'm willing to come clean

Trevorman5000: YO! LOSER… u still there?

Lenny made a copy of the conversation after. Lucas brought it to lawyer friends. Now the police had

token both Lenny and Trevor in for questioning.

At the arena Kara noticed Chip paying Detective Mills. The Tyler's used more of the money to pay their

overdue bills. $6,789. Now they've got $10,933,245. Lucas got both Mr. And Mrs. Tyler jobs. Kara

easily defeated her 6'9" 326 lb opponent and quickly left. She learned Alec was last seen somewhere

in Louisiana. "I guess I'm going on a trip," said Kara.

End of episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Desire

The Next Supergirl Episode

Kara learned how to arrive to Louisiana by the use of her STAR Labs equipment. She didn't like the idea of leaving while Lenny was in trouble. At least Lucas and his lawyer friend was helping out. She traveled by super-speed. Fred Danvers was hoping that the whole thing with Trevor and Lenny would ruin Garrison's campaign. Kara located Alec's family. While in Louisiana Dr. Anton Arcane returned. The Holland Family had told Kara about Alec having been missing for years. They mentioned Arcane and Denton covering up their tracks. Kara searched the swamps. Children warned her about the Swamp Monster. Another killed called him a hero. She found a tabloid referring to it as "Swamp Thing." She walked towards Arcane's lab and saw the security it possessed. She put on her black outfit and snuck in.

Back in Leesburg Lucas had Lenny bailed out and Garrison had Trevor bailed out. Trevor told Lenny he made a big mistake. Swamp Thing informed Kara he's been battling everyone that works for Arcane that's threatened the environment. Kara zipped into the lab and brought out the latest files. After returning to the swamp they read through the files and found out Anton Arcane was planning on returning to Leesburg and chopping down all the trees at a park to build an Easy Company office building. Back in Leesburg, Trevor informs Lenny, big brother is coming. Garrison Denton is in the park with all the trees. He's on his cell phone with Arcane. In Louisiana Kara convinces Swamp Thing to return with her. She snuck into the lab and quickly sewed up some huge clothes. Swamp Thing was now in disguise. Kara took off her disguise and revealed herself to him. Jack holds a press conference and takes questions from the people. Denton had planted his people to ask harder questions, but it didn't bother him, was ready to answer anything. End of episode…

Kara arrived back to Leesburg with Swamp Thing. The episode opening featured Kara bringing Alec/Swamp Thing up to date on Garrison Denton. As she was explaining, Denton called a press conference of his own.

Garrison Denton: What my son did was wrong. I apologize to the victim and his family, I personally will pay for his entire recovery and have had him transported to Metropolis to further his care. My boy, Trevor will be serving 400 hours of community service and Lenny, well he was forced into it by my kid.

Lenny: Excuse me, Mr. Denton, I don't want to be excused. I want to pay my price. I'll also serve 400 hours.

Kara put her disguise on and dropped Swamp Thing over to see Lucas. She returned home. "How was Louisiana?" Fred asked. Kara was surprised. "Louisiana?" she asked. "Yes…Kara," he responded. She was shocked. "How did you know?" she asked. "I'm a cop, remember?" he answered. Kara had Fred call Sylvia and they spoke about what was going on. Now that the cards were on the table they went to see Swamp Thing. Kara let them talk. She went to see Lenny. As she walked by, Garrison Denton and Anton Arcane were at the park and the workers were prepared to chop down the trees.

Lenny filled Kara/Linda in on what's been happening. He mentioned that Trevor's big brother was coming. "What's his name?" she asked. "Gar," he answered. "Why do they call him Gar?" she responded. "Because his full name is Garrison Denton, Jr.," he said. Kara used her powers to destroy the equipment. Denton and Arcane knew this wouldn't be easy. They knew the alien was loose somewhere. Gar arrived back home. He had lab samples. It was unknown the source of the formula. "Father, we need some volunteers," he said.

His father was impressed. "No worries, my son," Denton Senior replied.

Denton Company members paid off the crooked detective to deliver them a couple of prisoners. The detective was discovered and is now in hiding.

Detective Irving Mills was now waiting for transportation to take him out of the country. Kara went searching for him. In the lab, the Denton men were proud of themselves. The experiments were of episode

It was clear that Garrison Denton was building an army or a gang at least. The ten escaped convicts were transformed into zombie-like creatures. Kara located Mills and had him delivered to Fred. Kara had special voice changing pills made at S.T.A.R. Labs. Now while she's in disguise she can speak without worrying about being identified. Jeremy Creek was captured by Denton's men out of Bell-Reeve. But this was the day of election. Creek became one of them. Now they dad eleven. Jack was nervous about the election.

Denton knew he had to win this election, or else it would be a huge step back for him. Arcane attempts to have the workers chop down the trees again. Suddenly he comes face-to-face with his longtime rival, Alec a.k.a. Swamp Thing. The workers attack him but Swampy wins. Unfortunately by the end of the election, Garrison Denton was the winner. Jack was upset. Fred was concerned. Lucas knew Denton had plenty more up his sleeve. Denton had his army in place and they beat Fred to a pulp. Eleven against one. Luckily Kara arrived to stop it. She took him to the hospital. Kara then got to meet Gar. She could tell he was up to no good.

Garrison Denton:

"That alien by reports is said to be a teenager, gender unknown, but as Head of the School Committee, I should have no problem figuring out who's who at that high school."

Lucas went out and got a luchadore mask. He showed up at the underground wrestling league. Kara was there to defend her title. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw it was Lucas. He noticed the disguised Kara and walked over to her. "Hey Champ," he said, "I know you're here to help."

"As in undercover work?" she asked. "Then you're correct, LL."

"I guess my cover's blown," he said.

"Not quite," she responded. Kara took out a voice changing pill and gave it to Lucas.

They saw them talking, so Kara and Lucas were put in a tag team match. They fought a dangerous tag team. Kara was able to lead the team to victory. Some of the other competitors took off after them. Once they hit the streets, they were able to get captured by the Leesburg PD. Garrison Denton stared into a globe. "Soon," he said, "very soon indeed." We look at the park, the swamp, the woods, the forest, the beach, and other parts. "Nobody will stop me," said Denton.

Episode closes… The next episode starts with Denton adding Jodi Melville to his army. Gar promises to add even more recruits into his father's army. His oldest son knows where to locate them. Suddenly a group of Denton's guards brought Jeff Palmer in. Garrison Denton knew he had the upper hand. Kara, still in disguise, was at the lab with Lucas. Outside the lab we see Eric Summer and his reluctant partner, Ian Randall, looking on. Kara, without her disguise, walks off. They follow her. Ian splits into two. They took off after Kara. She easily defeated them, but Eric took out a lead box from his pocket. Now that Eric had the Kryptonite, the two Ian's were holding her. "This Linda chick is like Clark," Eric said. Suddenly a speeding car arrives and runs down Eric. The Kryptonite rolled down the street and into the middle of the road. Kara flipped one Ian over and slammed the other one. Both Ian's merged into one. He ran off, but Lucas stepped out of the car. Ian pulled out a knife. Kara lifted Ian up and threw him. He got up and ran to the school department. Kara looked at Eric. He wasn't moving. Lucas took a look. Kara and Lucas looked at each other. "Come on," he said. They followed Ian to the school department. Jack was on his way to his car. Ian attacked Jack and got into his car. Lucas and Kara checked up on him. Ian started up Jack's car, it exploded. They knew Denton had to have arranged it.

Garrison Denton was furious when he discovered his plans were foiled. When Fred found out about it, he knew it was time to put a stop to Denton. To demonstrate how serious he is, Denton gave the word to Arcane to tell his men to destroy the park. Swamp Thing could sense something was wrong. It was too late when they arrived. Lucas attacked Anton Arcane, but the damage had been done. Arcane pulled a gun on Lucas, but Swamp Thing stood in his way. Anton was shocked. "You!" he said. Swamp Thing moved towards him. Everybody retreated at the sight of Swamp Thing. Anton managed to weasel his way out of there. End of Episode.

Bravery

Supergirl:Bravery

Kara, in her disguise watches Lucas, in his disguise, competing against an escaped Bell-Reeve patient. So far you've got Lenny and Trevor serving their community service hours. Gar, knowing Lenny would go to the bus stop, waited for him there. Lenny walked on over and got a sick feeling in his stomach from seeing Gar. "Lenny, we need to have a chat," Gar said. Then he shoved Lenny into a pole. "Hey, watch it," Lenny said, "what's your problem?" Gar walked towards Lenny. "I hold you responsible for what happened with Trevor," he said, "you should've listened to him and kept your mouth shut." The bus was still nowhere in sight. "Look Gar," Lenny began, "you don't understand how it was like." Now the bus was on its way. "Don't mess with a Denton," Gar warned. Lenny got on the bus. Fred was ready to return to work after his assault. Fred Danvers was ready to bring down Garrison Denton. Jack was concerned over the recent attempt on his life. Fred sent a private investigator to follow Jack around. Denton is laying off Jack since everybody would be expecting it. Somewhere else, Anton Arcane was concerned over the arrival of Swamp Thing. He spoke to Trevor, and told him Swamp Thing was and is Alec. He said he's responsible for turning Alec into Swamp Thing. Anton spoke about when he tried to have Alec killed. Even though they're enemies, Alec Holland fell in love with Abigail Cable, Anton's daughter. One night after one of his business dealings, Anton Arcane sent his henchmen after him. After fighting the henchmen he was shot by Anton. Alec fell down. At this point Swamp Thing was having a flashback about that night where his life changed. When he got tossed into the Louisiana swamp, in question, which was polluted with chemicals. When he woke up, he didn't recognize himself. He needed to find out what happened to Abigail. Currently he was in a "safe building" heavily guarded and protected. Jack and Edna were living there with him.

Swamp Thing/Alec Holland got word to Kara/Linda to see him. At this point Garrison and Anton were set with their next plan for the park. "It's simple, Garrison," Anton said, "we're beating them at Swampy's own game." Garrison smiled. "Tell me more," he said. Kara was sent to Louisiana to search for Abigail. Fred went to confront Gar. They argued. Fred demanded to know what he was doing back in town. Gar refused to answer him.

Anton shows Garrison what he's been working on. It was a greenhouse filled with plants. But these weren't ordinary plants. They were filled with chemicals, the same ones Arcane has been working on for years.

By using her super-speed, Kara arrived in Louisiana and began her research. Two weeks after he turned into Swamp Thing, at night time he snuck into labs desperate to try to search for a cure. Six months passed and still nothing. That's what Kara knew so far. She searched and found Alec's parents. That was the first step. Back in Leesburg, yet another escaped Bell Reeve patient arrived at the Denton lab. A plant was brought into the lab. The patient sniffed the plant and was under a spell. "Leesburg won't know what hit them," said Denton. Kara arrived at the Holland residence. End of episode.

Next Episode

(We start off at the lab…Bell Reeve patients all sniff the plants and are under Denton's control.)

Garrison: Attention, members of my alliance. On the screen you'll see our enemies. ( On the screen we see a picture of Fred Danvers. ) This man is trying to stop our mission for this world. We are focusing on rebuilding Leesburg, making it the kind of place mothers and fathers want to raise their children. (Next was a picture of Lucas Luthor.) This man here is a traitor to our cause. (Next was a picture of Jack.) This guy is another major threat to us. Recently we were political opponents… (The opening credits roll.)

(Now he had a picture of Alec Holland/Swamp Thing.)

This is a very dangerous enemy here.

(Cut to Gar and Trevor.)

Trevor: About the argument you had with Danvers.

Gar: Yeah, what about it?

Trevor: He hit a nerve, didn't he?

Gar: Just forget about it.

Trevor: Come on, we're brothers.

Gar: If Pops finds out about it you won't have a brother.

Trevor: Come on, he won't kill you. You're named after him.

( Cut to Kara in Louisiana. )

Kara: Thanks again for meeting with me.

Mr. Holland: You're welcome, um, Linda, right?

Kara: Correct, sir.

Mrs. Holland: Would you like something to drink?

Kara: No thank you.

Mr. Holland: How can we help you, Linda?

Kara: I came to discuss Alec.

Mrs. Holland: Next week makes six years that our son's been missing.

Kara: He was in Louisiana all along.

( The Holland's were shocked. )

Mr. Holland: What? My son was here all this time? Are you sure?

Kara: Yes, positive. Except he's in Leesburg at the moment.

Mrs. Holland: Why didn't he contact us?

Kara: He's not exactly the Alec you remember.

( Cut to Alec a.k.a. Swamp Thing. )

He remembered his past. He thought about after those first eight months of realizing there wasn't an antidote. Eventually out of frustration he hid out in the swamps. On his first year anniversary as Swamp Thing he actually snuck over to Abigail's place and just watched, hoping he could see her. He returned to the swamp and cried for the woman he loves. Three weeks later an escaped convict hid out in the swamp. Alec/ST helped the police capture him. Weeks later he helped stop another criminal. Then came his war against Arcane. Month after month he foiled his plans. Soon it was his two year anniversary as Swamp Thing. Arcane sent his daughter, Abigail away.

Cut to Gar and Trevor. Gar still seemed worried. Trevor wanted to know what was going on.

Trevor: Come on, we're brothers. Tell me.

Gar: Fine, you're going to be an uncle.

Trevor: You got a girl pregnant?

Gar: Afraid so.

Trevor: Awesome.

Gar: Would you be serious?

Trevor: Do I know her?

Gar: Does it matter? He'll destroy me.

Trevor: Don't you think you're over reacting?

Gar: This is our dad we're talking about.

Trevor: Well, you'll have to tell him.

Gar: I know.

( Back to Kara and Mr. And Mrs. Holland. )

Kara: I heard him tell a story about his adventures shortly after Abigail left town.

Mrs. Holland: Alec loved her.

Mr. Holland: Please, tell us about his triumphs.

Swamp Thing spent time battling Boris Arcane, Anton's cousin. Boris attempted to destroy the swamp to search for other Swamp Thing-like life forms after discovering Alec wasn't the first one. Boris was determined to search for the power source of the swamp. After months of rivalry, there was an accident. All kinds of debris and clutter fell on top of Boris. Swamp Thing saved his life. Eventually Boris started to respect Swamp Thing. Boris abandoned his work and took a lab job in Central City. Still, Anton sent hit man after hit man out to stop Swamp Thing. He defeated them all. At one point he heard about Anton creating a device that would kill the swamp.

Mr. And Mrs. Holland were impressed.

Fred was on duty. He got a call. It seems that several motorcycles have been stolen. The Commander said they've been mainly stolen from big parking lots and bars. We see another bandit stealing a Harley and going in the back of a truck with it. Fred felt good about having an assignment that didn't deal with Denton.

Back to the Denton Family, Garrison summons his sons for a meeting.

After discussing how he's going to shake things up as the Head of the School Committee, he had questions for his sons.

Garrison: Alright Gar, what's troubling you?

Gar: Um, nothing father, nothing's wrong.

Garrison: Speak to me, my son. I know when something's wrong. Perhaps you'll talk to your mother.

Trevor: This is definitely a father and son chat.

Garrison: Why's that?

Gar: Trevor you fink.

Trevor: It slipped.

Garrison: You'd better not be in trouble with the law.

Gar: Oh, no, no, no, no, nothing like that, father.

Garrison: Good. I was ready to remove my belt and teach you a lesson.

Trevor: I guess loose lips sink ships.

Gar: Quiet, Trev.

Garrison: Fine, you talk to me later.

( Later on, Kara went investigating the motorcycle thefts. )

Kara: ( On a payphone. ) Lenny? It's Linda, I'm on a payphone.

Lenny: You don't have a cell phone yet?

Kara: No, why? Does everyone have one?

Lenny: Everybody I know. What's up?

Kara: You hear about the string of motorcycle robberies?

Lenny: Say no more. I'll be right there.

( Elsewhere the gang of motorcycle thieves are seen in their garage hide-out. )

Thug A: We did pretty good today.

Thug B: You said it.

Thug A: Harley's and Kawasaki's.

Thug B: The buyers will be impressed.

Thug C: Time for me to get to work.

( Kara borrows Lenny's cell phone and calls Alec/Swamp Thing and fills him in. )

Swamp Thing: This battle with Anton has gone on for a long time.

( He put on a large trench coat and a hat. Then he put on sunglasses and kept searching. )

Swamp Thing: Here we go.

( He located big pants and boots. )

( Lenny was waiting on a corner for Kara. )

Lenny: Linda?

( Kara was on a motorcycle. )

Kara: You like it?

Lenny: Where'd you get that?

Kara: Oh, I sort of got it from the Denton's.

Lenny: You stole it?

Kara: Borrowed it. I borrowed one for you as well.

Lenny: I don't like this.

( Lenny got the hang of driving the motorcycle and they drove around town until Kara realized they were being followed. )

Kara: Let's stop for a drink.

Lenny: You're the boss.

( They parked the bikes and stepped inside. )

Kara: Is it true they've got the best ice cream sodas in here?

Lenny: Aren't you watching your figure?

Kara: What's wrong with it?

Lenny: ( Embarrassed. )Nothing. You're beautiful…I mean, girls usually say that.

Kara: Oh, that's interesting.

( While they're sitting down the thugs are stealing the bikes. Kara excuses herself. She uses her super-speed to follow them. )

Thug A: Man, these bikes are sweet.

Kara: Bingo.

( Now she located the garage and raced back to Lenny. )

( Swamp Thing arrives at his destination. )

Swamp Thing: No turning back now.

( Busts into the door. )

Anton: Why am I not surprised?

Swamp Thing: You knew this day would come.

( They start fighting. Anton picks up a bat. Swamp Thing picks up a 2x4. )

Anton: Come on, tough guy.

Swamp Thing: You did this to me.

( During the fight the office gets demolished. )

Swamp Thing: Where's Abigail?

Anton: I won't tell you.

( Swamp Thing applies a wrestling submission hold on Anton. )

Swamp Thing: TELL ME!

Anton: NO! NEVER!

( Swamp Thing applies pressure. )

Anton: Please, let go.

Swamp Thing: Tell me. NOW!

Anton: Fine, OK…OK! Just let go.

Swamp Thing: No, you tell me first.

Anton: OK! I'll tell you.

( Garrison attends the school committee meeting. )

Garrison: Gentlemen, ladies, thank you for attending. Getting directly to the point of discussion is of course, the students. We need to get to know our students. We don't want any problems at our schools. We want to screen and do background checks on any new students.

( Fred Danvers received word on it. )

Sylvia: Oh no, this could be bad.

Fred: Garrison obviously knows something fell from the sky and knows someone fell along with it.

Sylvia: We've got to let Kara know.

( Garrison walks into the office and saw Anton tied up. )

Garrison: Anton, who did this to you?

Anton: We must hurry, he knows where my daughter is.

Garrison: Alec? I should've known.

( We see a disguised Swamp Thing at the train station. )

Kara: Garrison won't discover me.

Fred: How will we stop him?

( Kara makes a call. )

( Kid Flash/Bart Allen zips in and pays Garrison and Anton a visit. )

( He knocks down both Garrison and Anton and chains them up. He calls Kara. )

Fred: But how will this help out your background check?

Kara: Patience. I'm way ahead of you.

( Oliver Queen sent over an associate with a package for Kara. )

Fred: What's all that for?

Kara: My background check information.

( The motorcycle thefts continue. )

( Swamp Thing gets off his train. )

Swamp Thing: Soon I'll find you, Abigail.

End Episode

Supergirl: Episode 19

Alec/Swamp Thing arrived at an apartment. He discovered Abigail had already moved away. He discovered she was somewhere in California. Back home Kara dresses up as a biker and meets up with Lenny who's also dressed up as a biker. "I don't think this plan will work," Lenny said. But it did work. The biker gang made both Kara and Lenny pledges. The leader will hold initiations for them.

Alec continues searching the state of California for Abigail. He's gone from city to city and town to town. Garrison Denton has instructed his workers to put monitors in the hallways at school. Back at the biker hang out, someone was playing the harmonica. Kara used her x-ray vision to look around. Gar was at a local billionaire club relaxing and trying to forget about telling his father about getting his girlfriend pregnant. His cell-phone rang. It was his father. "Oh no," Gar said, "I guess he wants answers and wants them now."

The initiations began. Kara and Lenny had to do a couple of things. Kara had to pick a fight with someone. She noticed Trevor. "Hey cutie," said Trevor, "why are you dressed like that?"

"No offense," she said. BLAM! Trevor went down. The biker gang were all impressed. Dastardly Lizards was the gang's name. Back in California Swamp Thing had searched from town-to-town and city-to-city. Finally he located Abigail's cousin. She told him Abigail was just four towns away.

Gar went to see his father. He told him. "Son, that's what you've been hiding?" Garrison asked, "I thought you were in some legal trouble or something." Gar appeared relieved. "So you're not mad?" he asked. His father looked at him. "Oh, I'm mad," he answered, "but I'm just glad it isn't anything worse."

At the biker hang out it was announced Lenny would now have to fight someone. "I'm not sure about this," he said. Kara had an idea. The guy Lenny had to fight looked dangerous. He went up to the guy. Kara used her super-speed and knocked down the guy. The gang leader was impressed. He told them to be back tomorrow for their next initiation. Lenny needed to practice driving so he could pretend to be a biker.

Garrison told his son he needs to marry the girl. Gar decided to have the pilot get the private jet ready. Kara called up Swamp Thing in California. Swamp Thing said he just located Abigail's place. Swamp Thing decided to phone her first. Garrison Denton enters a pub. He sees Fred Danvers there. The two quickly argued. They discussed their family rivalry.

At this point Swamp Thing had finished explaining things to Abigail. She seemed to understand. She looked out the window. Back at the bar Denton asked Danvers questions about Kara/Linda. Gar arrives at his destination. He looks at a ring he has with him.

At the bar Denton tells Danvers he's discovered a family secret about them from years ago. Danvers seems concerned. Back in California Abigail spoke through the door and told Swamp Thing she also has something to say. We can't see Abigail too clearly. "You've gone ahead with your life as I feared," said Swamp Thing. Gar steps into a limousine. Fred goes outside. Garrison follows him and they argue some more. Fred and Garrison got into a fight. Back in California we see that Abigail is pregnant. Suddenly Gar arrives and finds Swamp Thing standing there with Abigail. Gar and Swamp Thing argue.

The fight between Fred and Garrison gets broken up. Fred warns Garrison to stay away from his family. Garrison Denton said Fred can't hide from his past. In California, Swamp Thing asks Gar to step outside. Gar agreed. Abigail tried to talk them out of it. Swamp Thing easily took Gar down. Abigail begged him to stop, so he did. "This isn't over yet," screamed Gar, "you big green freak." Swamp Thing and Abigail went inside, they certainly had a lot to talk night after Fred went home, he was still concerned about the threats Garrison Denton made. His wife wasn't home, so this gave him a chance to think things over. He went over to his safe and searched through forms. Suddenly, Sylvia returned home. When she saw Fred she could see there was something kept passing all of her initiations and rigged all of Lenny's. They both made it into the biker gang. Now they're both members of the Dastardly Lizards. Now they're invited to attend a group meeting. The biker leader mentions they're planning to steal an extremely rare bike. "The bike belongs to a guy who's visiting" said the Lizard Leader, "the dude's name is Ronnie Raymond." Fred explained the situation to Sylvia. "Do you think he knows Linda is really Kara and she's from Krypton?" asked Sylvia. "No, it doesn't add up," answered Fred. "It's something else." Swamp Thing and Abigail continued to talk. "You didn't have to hide from me," Abigail said. Swamp Thing looked sad. "I was ashamed," he responded. Abigail cried some more. "I missed you all this time," she said. Swamp Thing soaked it all in. He had missed her desperately also. "What about Gar?" he asked. "Gar doesn't mean anything to me," she said, "my father forced me to see him." They stared at each other. They the hotel room Gar wasn't too pleased.

End of episode.

Episode 20

The next morning Kara and Lenny traveled around on their motorcycles. They met up with Ronnie Raymond. He recognized the jackets Kara and Lenny were wearing. "You two belong to that gang," Ronnie said, "everyone says you're responsible for the bike thefts." The rest of the Lizards arrived. Kara and Lenny watched as Ronnie put up a fight. They stole the bike. Kara and Lenny ran off with them. Swamp Thing and Abigail went over old times. Gar sent Abigail flowers. Fred remembering the argument with Denton, decided to call up an old friend, Martin Stein. Lucas secretly video taped the bike theft. The tape was brought to the police. The Lizards were arrested. Kara explained things to Ronnie, that she and Lenny were under cover. Abigail tells Gar that Alec is who she still wants to be with. They argue. Alec/Swamp Thing throws Gar out.

Martin Stein made his way by train, wondering if Fred wants to discuss a certain discovery they once made. Kara was drinking a soda with Ronnie. Lenny showed up to meet him and felt jealous. Back at home Fred mentioned that this most likely has to do with visitors from Exxor that he met along with Martin. Sylvia still didn't understand. Gar phoned his father and explained what happened. Denton asked who the girl was. Gar told his father it was Abigail. "Not Abigail Arcane, right?" asked Denton. Gar explained things to his father. Now he's going to have to explain things to Anton. "I'm not sure if he'll like this one," said Garrison, "what's this boy gotten me into?" Suddenly the phone rang. It was Anton Arcane. Garrison asked to meet him for drinks at a pub. Garrison broke the news to Anton. Anton Arcane took the news well.

Martin Stein arrived. Fred sat down with him and went over what happened a few years back. They spoke of the children from the planet Exxor. They were twins, a brother and sister named Zan and Jayna. A mishap brought them to our planet. They were on a trip at the time when Zan and Jayna fell into the woods. Those kids were nine at the time. They spent two months on Earth. Martin Stein spent a lot of time in his lab in an attempt to return them home. Martin Stein, the excellent physicist, found a way. Ronnie kept flirting with Kara. Lenny attempted to impress her. Suddenly a dangerous looking teen came their way. It was the older brother of the Lizards leader. He threatened them. Kara returned home along with Lenny and Ronnie. Martin Stein recognized Ronnie. He was a former student of Stein's. Kara explained to Fred what had happened. Ronnie and Martin caught up on old times. Garrison Denton thought of a way to blackmail Abigail to be with his son. While Swamp Thing went out to stop a mugger, Gar came in with papers his father faxed him. He told Abigail if she doesn't marry him, then his father will make sure her father gets arrested. Then he added that they'd have Swamp Thing killed.

While Ronnie was helping Martin, Lenny invited Kara to the mall. Raul, the older brother of the Lizard's leader, saw them there. He threatened them again. They went to another floor of the mall. Trevor was there. He asked her out on a date. She asked him if he wanted her to knock him out again.

Swamp Thing went out to patrol the streets. Abigail, while crying, took her bags and left in a cab. Gar called his father. "Mission accomplished," he said.

Swamp Thing returned and found a note. "I'm sorry," it read.

Fred went to see Garrison to find out what was going on. He handed Fred a folder. Fred opened it up and shook his head. "I knew it," Fred said.

Back at the mall, Kara and Lenny were at the parking garage. Raul came speeding in his car. Kara and Lenny were startled. Raul pulled out a gun. "You ruined a great operation we had going," said Raul. End of Episode

Episode # 21

Raul pointed his gun at Lenny. "This is payback, kiddo," said Raul. He pulled the trigger, the bullet flew. Kara jumped in the way in front of Lenny. The bullet hit Kara and she fell, knocking Lenny down in the process. Raul was shocked over Kara sacrificing herself that way. "Foolish girl," he said. Lenny checked to see if Kara was alright. Raul hit the gas. Lenny was scared. Kara got to her feet. "Linda? But how?" asked Lenny. "Umm…bullet proof vest," she said. Raul had a huge head start. Kara used her super speed in front of Lenny and stopped the car. Then she pulled off the car door and wrecked it. Raul couldn't believe it. Next she punched him in the jaw and knocked him out. "Linda…how?" asked Lenny. "I'll explain later," she said. Garrison did indeed know about Exxor and Zan and Jayna. "I know earlier in the year a ship landed," he said, "was it one or both of the twins?" "I don't know anything about that," answered Fred. They argued back and forth about it. In the state of Washington Gar went to be with Abigail. They made plans to wed in Seattle. Of course Abigail is reluctant about it. Kara and Lenny spoke in private.

Lenny: Okay Linda, what's going on?

Kara: First off, my name is not Linda Lee Danvers, it's Kara Zor-El.

Lenny: I gather there's more.

Kara: I'm from another planet.

Lenny: You're kidding, right?

Kara: Wrong.

Lenny: Are you from Mercury or Venus? Neptune, maybe?

Kara: No, none of those.

Lenny: Mars? Pluto then?

Kara: Krypton. The Argo City section.

Lenny: Never heard of it.

In Seattle wedding plans were settled. Oliver Queen sent a private jet to pick up Swamp Thing. Garrison Denton looked through the school files for juvenile delinquents. Fred figured Denton was going to keep up his search for alien life form. Kara finished telling Lenny her story.

Lenny: Have you found it difficult to adapt here?

Kara: Yes. But for some reason I've found it easier to learn here.

The bad teens have been rounded up. Next Denton ordered ex-convicts to be brought to him. In Seattle the wedding is about to take place. Trevor was flown in. A few family members showed up as well. Abigail was crying. A Denton employee reminded her she had no choice. Denton now had 1,118 members of his crime organization. The crime rate in town quickly was at 42.

Gar and Abigail got married. Swamp Thing had entered Denton's office and quickly applied a submission hold. Garrison was forced to tell him everything. After he learned Abigail had married Gar, he snapped Denton's arm.

Lenny: So, Linda…umm, I mean Kara, what have you learned so far?

Kara: I know all about George Washington already. Then I learned all about John Adams. Now I know everything about Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Now I'm learning about James Monroe.

Crime is now at 48. Now Garrison Denton has his arm in a cast. He feels he knows who the alien is. We now see his army of 1,118 capture The Flash (Bart Allen). End of Episode


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl Episode 22 The Season Finale

Bart Allen is held captive, the 1,118 criminals did their job. Bart had been referred to as "The Flash" and no longer as "Kid Flash." Green Arrow was on the case. He noticed Kara battling two of the criminals as they were bullying people for money. Arrow (Oliver) saw her use her abilities. They were captured, but while the police were on the way someone shot the two crooks and killed them. 1,116 left. Now there was even more of a mystery. Green Arrow spoke to Kara about Clark. He mentioned his origins and she saw the similarities. Green Arrow mentioned how in the Fortress of Solitude he got a spell cast on his glasses, causing people not to recognize him without it. He mentioned how little by little he got the pieces to his costume. "His father, what was his name," she asked. "Jor-El," he answered. "That was my uncle's name," she added, "my cousin is on Earth as well." Swamp Thing called up Abigail. She cried and begged for his forgiveness. Swamp Thing promised to find a way to free her from this.

Garrison Denton came to visit the captured Flash. He kept insisting he wasn't an alien. Denton didn't believe him. A mysterious figure entered. "He speaks the truth," he said, "the guy is no alien."

Denton: And who are you?

Flash: My thoughts exactly.

?: I'm the man with the answers to the questions you've had.

Denton: Oh, Arcane must've sent you.

?: Correct. You heard of Jason Peter Garrick, right?

Denton: Yeah, so?

?: And the Scarlet Speedster, Bartholomew Allen?

Flash: That's a name from my family.

?: Indeed. Same with Wallace West.

Flash: I heard all those names.

Denton: And you used fake ID's with all their names.

Flash: You, mystery man, how do you know so much about my family history any way?

: Because, I battled them all at different times.

Flash: You couldn't have. Think about all those different eras.

Denton: You'd be surprised.

: I was there when one of the Flashes battled Abra Kadabra.

Flash: Impossible.

Denton: You'd be surprised.

Flash: Come on, he looks like the age of that actor, John Haymes Newton. There's no way he's old enough. Who are you anyway?

: Vandal Savage.

Flash: Who?

Vandal: I used to be known as Vandar Adg. But when you've been around as long as I have you need to switch names.

Denton: So he's not an alien?

Vandal: Afraid not.

Denton: I need to find out who exactly this alien is.

(Denton exits.)

Flash: So, what are you?

Vandal: An immortal.

Flash: Never seen one before. How does one become immortal?

Vandal: For me it was by curse. I was born in another dimension. It was a time of swords and sorcery and castles.

Flash: Uh huh. I'm guessing you were a real bad boy.

Vandal: The worst. That's why a spell of immortality was cast on me and I was banished from my dimension. I was known as Vandar Adg and formed the Cro-Magnons. I left the team when I was 104. Then I moved and tried to conquer another kingdom. I called myself Vandar Adg II.

Elsewhere we see Kara and Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen still talking. Now she knows her cousin Kal-El has been on Earth as Clark Kent all this time.

Swamp Thing gets captured by the gang. There was an accident during their mission and now there's 1,115 of them. Garrison Denton tells his people to use their equipment to pick up the frequency from the location where Fred and Martin met their visitors. At this point a Denton professor took a DNA sample from Swamp Thing and injected it into a gang member.

Vandal: At age 190 I called myself Adg Vandar and teamed up with Agamemno to try to conquer yet another kingdom.

Flash: Look, I was working for an agent, Benjamin Lockwood, and he'll be looking for me.

Vandal: Aw yes, the agent, I know of him.

Flash: Now that you're on your trip to Memory Lane, just when did you start calling yourself Vandal Savage?

Vandal: When I turned 258 and joined forces with Agony and Ecstacy. I went my separate way shortly after my 337th birthday.

Benjamin Lockwood contacted Aqua Man to see if he heard back from Flash. Aqua Man phoned Clark to fill him in. We see Clark Kent getting used to his glasses. He's concerned about Flash. Clark gave Vic Stone (Cyborg) a call to get further information and learned about Garrison Denton and his past. Clark was concerned even with the glasses disguise, people might still suspect something. Clark looked at a flyer for the Smallville Carnival.

The gang member had side effects from the Swamp Thing DNA. Garrison just sent him away. The gang, now consisting of 1,114, are causing chaos at the Town Hall. They were attempting a take-over. Kara showed up wearing a type of disguise of green and red. She injured four of them. (Now there's a total of 1,110.) Back at the Denton Dungeon, Savage showed Flash the journal of the original Flash. He looked at a page where Flash I teamed up with Larry Jordan, the original Air Wave. "When I was 400 I had a violent feud with Lawrence Jordan's ancestor," said Vandal, "at age 450 his son took over the fight." Bart (a.k.a. Flash) saw in the journal that later on there was a second Air Wave, Harold Lawrence Jordan, cousin of Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan. "You're not explaining anything to me," Bart said, "I know you want to conquer the world." Vandal had a flashback to when he was 568 and met a woman named Annie. How they fell in love. Later they were engaged. He was 579 and was getting married for the first time. She got killed in an accident. He went into hiding and returned at age 592 and fell for Annie's younger sister, Anna.

Kara eventually finished the fight at Town Hall. Now there's only 1,000 left. The thug who got infected with the Swamp Thing DNA escaped from the Denton Headquarters. Back at Smallville, Chloe Sullivan visited Clark, and she was nervous. "Clark, somebody signed me up for that wrestling competition at the Carnival," she said. "I thought you were a martial arts expert now," he responded," "why so worried?" She looked at him. "Be serious," she replied.

Clark: Relax, Chloe. Who signed you up?

Chloe: Lex.

Clark: Why?

Chloe: I was snooping on another story.

Clark: I told you to be careful.

Chloe: No other women are entered.

Clark: Just get out of it.

Chloe: I can't, he's threatened my father.

(Phone rings.)

Clark: Hello?

Chloe: I just wish I knew who my opponent was. Not that it would do much good.

Clark: (on phone) OK…thank you.

Chloe: Who was that?

Clark: The Carnival people.

Chloe: Are you in the wrestling competition, too?

Clark: Afraid so.

Chloe: Do you at least know your opponent?

Clark: I'm talking to her.

Vandal has a flashback to when he was 598 and married Anna. At age 600, Anna was murdered. Finally at 604 he avenged what happened. Vandal went away to fight a war. Kara found the gang thug who was infected with the Swamp Thing DNA. She brought him to Martin Stein. He called Ronnie to help him out in the lab. Garrison Denton used some type of machine which sends transmissions to other planets. The transmission went to Exxor. As it turns out, Zan and Jayna picked up the frequency. Kara went to see Trevor. She pushed him around and threatened him to make sure his father leaves her family alone. During Vandal's flashback, he returned from the war at age 611. He began dating Anna's cousin April. When he turned 615 his secret of immortality was discovered. April's father and uncle shot him and chained him up and left him stranded on an island. He finally escaped the island at age 647. He told Bart how he located April's family at 654. "What does all of this have to do with me?" asked Bart. "They're you're ancestors," answered Vandal.

Pete visited Clark. It had been a while since Pete Ross has been in town. Clark told Pete he had developed a new power. Clark demonstrated it. Clark was able to fly. Kara looked for Swamp Thing. She found clues tracing him to the headquarters. Garrison had lured Zan and Jayna back to Earth.

While trying to find the antidote to cure the thug, an accident occurred and there was an explosion in the lab with Martin and Ronnie in it. Clark is flying in Smallville, in Leesburg Kara is about to rescue Swamp Thing, an evil professor shows up. "I'm going to free Swapy," she said. "I'm not here for that green eco-freak," he said, "I'm here for the Flash." She looked at him. "And you are?" asked Kara. "They call me, Zoom," he said, "Professor Zoom." The gang of 1,000 storms the Danvers home. Fred and Sylvia looked on in horror when all 1,000 thugs came charging through. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Trevor coming by.

End of Episode

Smallville Season Finale (at least my version of it.)

Clark is seen flying around by Pete. Chloe joins them outside. "That's not a good way to keep things under wraps," Chloe said. Clark had been looking for a way to once and for all, convince Lex and anyone else that he's just a regular guy. He knew that the world needed heroes. He knew Andrea Rajas was now known as Acrata and was fighting crime in Mexico City. He told Pete about recently working alongside Iris Allen. She is related to Bart. At Luthor Corp, Lex learned about the match up. "Clark will advance through this tournament easily," he said, "proving once and for all my theory."

"Clark, I'm not really going to wrestle you am I?" Chloe asked. "It's for charity," he said, "of course we're going to wrestle." Oliver Queen is driving away from Leesburg and is thinking about what Clark has been through. About when he married Lana. Two months after their marriage a mystery unfolded about Vandal Savage and his secret chest. How at age 679 he buried secret contents into a treasure chest. Secret objects that can have a negative affect on the world. Lex had recently patched things up with Lionel and they agreed to search for the chest together. Lionel said he'd let Clark know if they found anything, knowing Lex couldn't be trusted with the contents of that chest. Tom Hallaway, an old associate of Lex had started fighting crime as The Spider. His enemy, Nebula Man was also there, and murdered Lionel. A week later Clark and Lana went to search for the chest. At Ft. Reeves they looked around. They slept in Shuster Cave. Nebula Man had tracked them down. He discovered Clark's secret. Spider learned about Nebula Man returning to search for the chest and learned he had a journal that was written by Vandal between the age of 688 thru 694. He hoped this would tell him about the secret chest. Spider and Nebula Man had their final battle. Nebula Man brought Kryptonite to get Clark out of the way. He located the chest, but couldn't open it. Lana confronted him. Spider fought Nebula Man. He knocked Spider down. Oliver as Green Arrow showed up. He took the Kryptonite off of Clark. Something in the chest started to light up. Flashes of light erupted. Clark saw an explosion. Nebula Man disappeared. So did Lana. They searched and searched. It's been six months and they haven't found any trace of Lana. Clark was at the barn looking at the costume he'd put together. Oliver had just learned what happened at Leesburg. He went to find Clark to tell him he has a cousin on this planet now. He was at the carnival. He used his super-hearing to listen to Lex betting money on Clark, knowing there's something different about him. Lex kept a watchful eye on Clark. The promoter went over the rules. Each match will have ten rounds with three minutes. The match can either end by pin-fall, submission, or if it goes to the tenth round, the judges will decide. It was time for Clark and Chloe to wrestle. She looked scared. Clark walked to the center of the ring. The referee forced a frightened Chloe to do the same. The audience had no confidence in Chloe. The timekeeper rang the bell. (03:00) They circled the ring, Chloe surprised Clark with a leg-sweep. He went down. She quickly went for an ankle-lock. (02:39) Clark reached for the rope and grabbed it. The ref ordered Chloe to break it. She released the hold. But then Chloe executed a fireman's carry onto Clark. Lex was shocked. (02:11) She punched Clark in the stomach, the ref reminded her to use an open fist. Now she has Clark trapped in a headlock. (01:32) Clark struggled and struggled to escape. (00:58) Now she switched into a hammerlock. Lex was getting nervous. Clark struggled again. (00:29) She jammed Clark into the post. Clark fell down and Chloe elbow-dropped Clark. (00:12) Now she apples a fist-drop onto his forehead. (00:07) Chloe pins Clark. The referee counted. (00:05) "ONE!" he screamed. (00:03) "TWO!" screamed the ref. His hand went up again. (00:01) Then it went down. (00:00) The bell rang. Lex was worried. But the judge said the time ran out before the ref's hand went down for a third time. The crowd was wondering what had happened to Clark. Now the second round was starting. Chloe hammered Clark with forearm shots and Clark was still unable to retaliate. Clark appeared to have injured his ankle. Chloe appeared to add damage to his leg. She applied a half crab. Time was running out in the round. Clark submitted, but it was after the bell had already rung. Round three, Clark hopped around the ring, his leg seemed to be hurting. Chloe executed a karate-kick onto Clark's jaw. Clark went down. Chloe pinned Clark. 1-2-3! Chloe won the match. Lex had lost a lot of money on this match. Pete said he was taking Clark to the ER. Chloe forfeited her next match. Clark of course threw the match for Chloe. Lex watching Clark getting destroyed by Chloe hopefully did the trick. Pete offered to help out in the search for Lana. Oliver Queen had arrived on the farm. Oliver spoke to Clark about the happenings in Leesburg and told him about Kara. Clark decided to take a trip to the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-El would provide him with the answers. Pete located the area were Lana disappeared and was greeted by Lex and company when he arrived. Pete demanded to know why he was there. He mentioned to Pete how when Vandal Savage was 717, he worked with his ancestor, Antonio Luthor, and at age 726 he turned on him. He wants to figure out the chest mystery as much as Pete does. The eruption occurred and the chest appeared. Lex tried to steal the chest. Pete attacked him, but was outnumbered by his crew. Suddenly Green Arrow arrived along with Valadin and Siv. The power of the chest zapped out again. Pete had vanished. Back at the farm, Clark removed his glasses. He put on his costume. He flew into the air.

End of Episode

Smallville the Movie

(I always thought it would be cool after the show had a season finale it could have a summer movie in the theaters picking up where the cliffhanger left off.)

We start off seeing Clark flying around in his blue and red costume. He arrives to help out Green Arrow, Valadin, and Siv who are now joined by Katalia and Nia against Lex Luthor and company. Lex still hadn't seen Clark as the fight was taking place. Green Arrow and the Alliance members were taking the fight to the henchmen. Suddenly Clark and Lex came face-to-face. Lex stared at him. Clark wondered if this had worked or not. "Who are you?" he asked, "Where's the costume party?" Clark felt better. "Never mind who I am," Clark responded, "I can't allow that chest to get into your hands." Jimmy Olsen showed up to photograph and then Lois and Chloe arrived, all hiding from the action. Things were still awkward between Jimmy and Chloe since their break-up. Jimmy had been dating lately. Clark knocked down Luthor's men while Green Arrow and the Alliance members had Lex trapped. A helicopter came to rescue Lex while he had the chest. Suddenly Amon and Mavaar arrived and knocked down the chest. Clark caught it. Clark flew away with it. A tabloid ran a story on his sighting and referred to him as "Superboy." This came just hours after. The magic in the chest had sent both Pete and Lana to a different dimension. Pete eventually located Lana. The locals had filled them in on Vandal Savage. It turns out he visited this world when he was 732. Vandal had attempted to take over that world. Vandal started his own army. He succeeded at age 736. Of course the citizens fought back and Savage was defeated at age 747. He escaped that world after turning 750. Pete and Lana soon saw there was no escaping for them. Clark felt bad about both Lana and Pete. Chloe promised Clark they'd both work through it together. Later on someone had gotten mugged. Clark used his super-speed to get his costume and changed into Superboy. He stopped the mugger. Later on Chloe was kidnapped. The kidnappers were after the chest. It became clear Lex Luthor was behind it all. Also he wanted to know more about Superboy. Clark investigated it, but made sure to act like he couldn't do anything about it. He scanned the Luthor Mansion with his x-ray vision. Lex caught Clark at the mansion. Clark allowed the henchmen to throw him out. Clark was thrilled to know he had a cousin out there, but he needed to concentrate on things at home for now. Oliver had to go, but the Martian Manhunter was there along with Ignetia, Hank Velveeda, and Tamick Soffick. Clark wore his costume underneath his clothes as they searched for Chloe. Martian Manhunter is J'onn J'onzz. He's going to look after the chest. While the others located the evildoers to a lot, Clark switched into Superboy and left his clothes hidden in an abandoned car. Suddenly he heard Chloe's voice from a far distance. He flew to her location and found that she was trapped in a shed. Clark as Superboy tore off the door from the hinges. "Clark!" screamed Chloe. "Actually, I'm Superboy while dressed like this," he said. Next he flew back to help the other heroes. The Luthor henchmen were run-off. Martian Manhunter took the chest with him. Later on Clark and Chloe were alone.

Clark: If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.

Chloe: I knew you'd rescue me. You're always there for me.

Clark: Hey, what are friends for?

Chloe: And you're the best friend anyone could ask for.

(Clark stared at Chloe for a while.)

(They smiled at each other.)

End

Supergirl Season Premiere

Last season on Supergirl…

Kara found the gang thug who was infected with the Swamp Thing DNA. She brought him to Martin Stein. He called Ronnie to help him out in the lab. Garrison Denton used some type of machine which sends transmissions to other planets. The transmission went to Exxor. As it turns out, Zan and Jayna picked up the frequency. Kara went to see Trevor. She pushed him around and threatened him to make sure his father leaves her family alone. During Vandal's flashback, he returned from the war at age 611. He began dating Anna's cousin April. When he turned 615 his secret of immortality was discovered. April's father and uncle shot him and chained him up and left him stranded on an island. He finally escaped the island at age 647. He told Bart how he located April's family at 654. "What does all of this have to do with me?" asked Bart. "They're you're ancestors," answered Vandal.

Pete visited Clark. It had been a while since Pete Ross has been in town. Clark told Pete he had developed a new power. Clark demonstrated it. Clark was able to fly. Kara looked for Swamp Thing. She found clues tracing him to the headquarters. Garrison had lured Zan and Jayna back to Earth.

While trying to find the antidote to cure the thug, an accident occurred and there was an explosion in the lab with Martin and Ronnie in it. Clark is flying in Smallville, in Leesburg Kara is about to rescue Swamp Thing, an evil professor shows up. "I'm going to free Swampy," she said. "I'm not here for that green eco-freak," he said, "I'm here for the Flash." She looked at him. "And you are?" asked Kara. "They call me, Zoom," he said, "Professor Zoom." The gang of 1,000 storms the Danvers home. Fred and Sylvia looked on in horror when all 1,000 thugs came charging through. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Trevor coming by.

Kara attacked Trevor. The thugs invaded the Danvers home. Fred took out his gun. He warned them, they still ran. Fred began shooting, and yelled for Sylvia to run. We see the wreckage of the lab. We see a human form of flame. "What happened?" he asked. It was Ronnie's voice. "I don't know," someone else said. It was Martin's voice, but he couldn't be seen. They escaped the wrecked laboratory. It was as if Ronnie and Martin were merged somehow. They needed to figure this out. Professor Zoom told Kara to stop beating up Trevor. Zoom demanded to know where Flash was.

Vandal Savage tried to take down the Allan Clan for over three decades after his return. At age 686 Vandal joined the Army. He had been hurt too many times. Now he was rededicating himself to the military. By age 699 he was Major Vandal Savage. Kara and Zoom argued. "I've got a score to settle," he said. Suddenly she noticed where Flash was held by using her x-ray vision. She knocked Zoom down and tied him up. "I will get that Scarlet Speedster!" shouted Zoom. Vandal is having flashbacks on a military mission he went on at age 708.

Kara busted in. Flash was happy to see her. Vandal Savage went over to her, but she flipped her over. Vandal was shocked. Elsewhere Garrison Denton located Zan and Jayna. He lied to them, telling them he was a friend. The twins took off with Denton. Back at the Danvers house Fred and Sylvia made a run for it. They ran into an ally and Fred made a call on his cell phone. Moments later Lucas arrived. He fired at several of the thugs. Fred and Sylvia got into the car. "Bring Sylvia to safety," Fred said, "I'll stop them after that."

"No, we'll stop them," Lucas added. Lucas hit the gas and drove through the thugs. Vandal head-butted Kara and it had no affect on her. Professor Zoom recovered and freed himself. He loaded up an injection gun. He aimed it at Flash and fired it into him. Flash collapsed. Professor Zoom scooped him up. Kara went to stop him, but Savage applied a choke-hold on her. Kara flipped him over. Zoom was already gone with Flash. She used her super-speed and came face-to-face with what appeared to be a human firestorm. "Linda, it's me," said Ronnie.

Ronnie explained what had happened. Swamp Thing popped up and informed them Denton had taken Zan and Jayna.

After Sylvia was safe, Fred and Lucas hit the streets again. They contacted former Kansas Senator, Jack Jennings to join the fight. Back at the lab Denton threw Zan and Jayna into the prison. Professor Zoom walks in with Flash. He's thrown into a separate prison. Flash was still out of it. Ronnie and Martin returned to their regular selves. They found by concentrating they would return to their "firestorm" state. Later back at the office of Garrison Denton he searched through files. "School starts soon," he said, "there's a student coming in that I'll be keeping an eye on." Flash woke up. Professor Zoom was there to greet him. Flash demanded to know what was going on. Zoom began the tale.

Originally, his name was **Eobard Thawne. He **was a criminal who knew Vandal when he was a General at the age of 918. They quickly became partners in crime. Eobard Thawne also found himself locked in a feud with Flash's ancestors. Years later when Savage was 934, Thawne fought one of the family members and faced a freak accident with Savage's time capsule chest and vanished. He was released some time later during the time of the first Flash, Jay Garrick, and they were rivals for a while until Thawne fell victim to a similar trap. Later he was released while Barry Allen was around. He later gained similar powers as the second Flash. He used his speed powers to commit crimes, but was stopped by the Flash. Later he returned and got a reverse costume and called himself Professor Zoom.

Flash II and Professor Zoom had a violent feud. The current Flash listened but didn't understand what this had to do with him.

"Your family name, kid," shouted Zoom, "Allen!" "And I had nothing to do with it," said Bart. "With Barry Allen gone, you'll have to pay," Zoom replied. Bart shook the bars. "Besides coming from the same family tree," began Bart, "what do I have to do with Barry Allen?" "Because, he's your father," shouted Zoom.

"What are you talking about?" screamed Bart. "He wasn't just someone from your family's past," said Zoom, "he wasn't an uncle or a cousin."

Ronnie and Martin got some kind of hold on what has happened to them. Swamp Thing and Kara went to rescue Flash. "Because Barry didn't actually die in that accident," Zoom began, "his essence went across time and space…"

"Don't keep me in suspense," Bart said, "I guess he resurfaced."

"Exactly right," said Zoom, "he met the woman-you're mommy-and boom!" Kara and company busted through. Zoom was knocked down and Flash was released. "Kara, Swamp Thing…Um-Fire…whatever you are," Flash said, "thanks for the help."

Kara's cell-phone rang. It was Fred, he wanted to make sure she was OK. Fred, Lucas, and Jack were able to get away from the thugs, a lot of them were eliminated. He told her they received word Zan and Jayna were captured by Denton. They went searching for them. Swamp Thing still had Abigail on his mind. Gar and Arcane had already been the cause of her hiding out in California, Oregon, and Washington. Currently they're in Idaho. She had given birth to a baby boy. Garrison Denton, III.

Of course, at this moment Denton Senior had plans for the siblings from outer space. The thugs had found where Fred and company were hiding out. Green Arrow sprung into action to help. They fired away. Black Canary was there to help out. The fight went all the way downtown. Currently plans at the examination room were being prepared. The siblings knew there was trouble ahead. The news-cameras made way to record the happenings. Kara put on her disguise from the underground wrestling days. She knew it was time to battle Denton. While that's going on, the other heroes have forced the thugs to retreat. Kara while in disguise, easily took down Denton and freed the twins. "Come on, wonder twins," she said, "you're free."

The thugs were relocating to the Denton hideout. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" asked Denton. Suddenly Zan and Jayna looked at each other. They hit hands and activated their superpowers. Zan transformed into an ice storm. Jayna transformed into a tiger. Along with Kara, Flash, Ronnie (who is already being referred to as Fire Storm) and Swamp Thing fight them off. Garrison Denton hops into his helicopter. Green Arrow and Black Canary join in the battle. Elsewhere Vandal Savage is watching from a monitor. "Mr. Denton, you're going to need more help than you think," said Savage. The remaining thugs retreated. Swamp Thing said he'd be searching for Abigail and said they'd be reunited. (End of Season Premiere episode a.k.a. 23rd episode.)

A week later Kara was outside with Bart. "I'm starting school tomorrow," Kara said. Suddenly the remaining 292 thugs charged the neighborhood, attacking authority figures. The thugs began vandalizing the neighborhood. Bart Allen changed into Flash. Kara put on her black costume on. Suddenly Superboy came flying by. Firestorm joined them. They all fought side by side. At one point Green Arrow and Black Canary turned up. They managed to capture 58 of them. Green Arrow invited the heroes back to the headquarters. Kara was still in her costume. "You're among friends here, Kara," he said, "you can unmask now." She unmasked. "Clark, here's your cousin," he added. "Kal-El?" asked Kara. Superboy looked at her. "You're my cousin?" Clark asked. "From Krypton?"

She smiled. Clark and Kara talked privately in the HQ. She filled Clark in about the Kryptonian history he didn't know about. Clark filled her in on what life on Earth was like. Clark and Kara decided to team up to capture the remaining thugs. Clark dressed as Superboy and Kara dressed in her full-black disguise, sprung into action. Kara filled Clark (a.k.a. Superboy) in on what Garrison Denton has been up to. Clark (as Superboy) started to tell Kara about Lana when the thugs hit the scene. A battle broke out. Fire Storm arrived to help. Suddenly, Zan and Jayna showed up to join the fight. Together they captured another 62 of them. Kara introduces Clark to Fred and Sylvia. Oliver Queen and Martin Stein hold a conference. An idea for a superhero team in Leesburg. Vandal Savage is in the area. He had a meeting set up with Garrison Denton. "Okay, just how many planets are out there," asked Denton. "Not sure," replied Savage, "of course I have experience."

Garrison: You say you visited the planet of Eternia at the age of 996.

Vandal: I met up with Hordak. We formed an alliance. We went our separate ways after he formed his Evil Horde. (Vandal was 1,000 when the Horde was formed.)

Garrison: What did you do after that?

Vandal: When I turned 1,004 I was thrown in the dungeon by King Grayskull. Of course I escaped at 1,008.

Garrison: Did you ever return?

Vandal: Of course I did. When I was 1,022. King Grayskull was killed in combat. Hordak had commanded his sorcerers to draw Castle Grayskull into the dimension of Despondos. His spell back-fired because of King Grayskull only the area around the castle was destroyed. Hordak and his army were drawn into the dark dimension instead.

Garrison: What happened after that? Did you meet any new allies?

Vandal: Yes, at the age of 1,036 I met Beast Man.

Back at the Danvers home, Clark finishes telling Kara about Lana. Talks about losing her then mentions Pete, how they're both gone. (Clark doesn't realize both Pete and Lana are trapped in another dimension.) Chloe had stepped in. Clark turned and saw her. Kara gave them time together. Fire Storm and the Wonder Twins were waiting for Kara. They decide to form The Teen Titans. Back at Denton's office. "School starts soon," Garrison said, "I'll be keeping an eye for the new student."

End Episode.

Smallville episode

Clark and Chloe are together now. Vandal Savage and Brainiac set out to destroy Smallville. Wanting the dimensional device back, they paired up to wipe out the town once and for all. The device is no longer needed. Brainiac is up-graded and can create a portal to the other dimension. As a college reporter, Clark Kent discovered the plan.

He called up Chloe. She wanted to help him. She wished she had a better power. "I'm glad I can heal people," she said, "but I end up with the victim's injuries."

"And depending on what the injury is," Clark added, "we don't know the long term affects." On the computer system, Chloe was able to hack into a file on Vandal Savage. He was 1,099 years old when George Washington was born on February 22, 1732. He ended up living in Virginia that August. In 1783 at the age of 1,130, his side was defeated by Washington and his forces. Chloe did more searching. At that point he called himself Vandal O' Day. In 1789 at 1,136, he wandered of, changing his name to Vandal A. Savage and going on a different adventure. We then see Vandal. We see at that point he returned to Eternia. He teamed with Beast Man at that point. At that point Acrata (Andrea Rojas) entered. Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage are together on the plot to wipe out Smallville. Agamemno was recruited. Kara arrived to visit her cousin in his hometown. She brought along news that the team of Agony and Ecstacy have also been recruited. The evil alliance met up in a field. They were joined by another recruit named Amazo. Lex asked Vandal about recruiting Beast Man. At 1,144 Keldor had come along. Beast Man formed an alliance with him. Vandal returned to Earth at the age of 1,145 while John Adams was President of the United States. At the moment Clark remembered he promised Chloe a dinner date. Clark got all dressed up in his tux. Chloe showed up wearing her best dress. Clark couldn't believe his eyes. "Chloe, you're so beautiful," he said, "I have got to be the luckiest guy ever." Vandal has a flashback to when he was 1,146 and ended up in California. He met up with a man named Don Alejandro De La Vega. Vandal quickly fell for his wife, Chiquita. This of course started a rivalry with the family. Their son, Don Diego Dele Vega confronted Savage at one point. Vandal attacked Diego. Sadly when he was 1,147 Chiquita was lost to all of them. It was the year 1800. Clark went out on his date with Chloe. They danced and had dinner. Lex needed one more test. Needed to be certain that Clark and Superboy were two different people. Vandal went over to the couple. He was very rude towards Chloe. Clark pretended to be afraid and backed-down. Vandal shoved Clark out of the way. Vandal approached Chloe. She back-paddled. Suddenly Flash zipped in. Flash and Vandal have unfinished business with one another. Flash began throwing shots at Vandal. Clark and Chloe escaped. They ran to an alleyway. "Clark, won't Flash need help," asked Chloe. Clark reaches into the car and grabs a gym bag. He pulls out his costume and removes his glasses. "Chloe, help is on the way," Clark said. She smiled. "OK Superboy, it's up, up, and away," she said. By the time he got back, security and bouncers were separating Flash and Vandal. Suddenly Vandal shook off all of them and walked out on his own. But he was face-to-face with Superboy. "What do you want, kid?" asked Vandal. He looks directly at Savage. "To stop you and Lex," he said. Suddenly Luthor's Army arrives. As does Lex himself. Six against one. They threatened to wipe out Smallville. Flash shows up to stand with Superboy. Now it's Six against two. Kara had ruined her black costume in battle, now she's replaced it with a white one. Six against three. But she mentioned that her Teen Titan teammates were nearby. Here comes Fire Storm. Six verses four. Here comes Zan, making it six-five. Wait, Jayna, his twin sister arrives. Six on six. Now both sides knew it was an even playing field. The heroes took off to Metropolis. Oliver Queen had set up a superhero headquarters for Clark. They had all sorts of computer equipment and lab technology. The Martian Man-hunter had been living there and kept an eye on things. Another guest in the secret headquarters was a dog named Krypto. The dog had escaped through the Phantom Zone. The next morning, the villains kidnapped Chloe. The Teen Titans rescued her. After Clark heard what happened, he proposed to her. Chloe accepted. The Villains spring their plan into action at an abandoned field in town. The detonator device was set in place. Vandal Savage sent out a ransom note to the Smallville Town Hall and the Kansas State House. Green Arrow was able to figure out the location, but couldn't foil their plans on his own. Chloe was in the headquarters and did more digging. "My Vandal Savage files just keeps growing," said Chloe, "1805 at the impressive age of 1,152 he gets caught for robbery of a golden statue in California." She then found an article from 1812, while Savage was 1,159, and he battled Zorro. At Luthor's Camp, Savage thought back to a different fight he had with Zorro in 1814 when he was 1,161. He thought back to how Zorro was a tough opponent for him. Their most historical battle took place in 1822 when he was 1,169 years of age. The fight brought them al the way to a cliff. Zorro and Vandal had a very physical and intense brawl. The only one to witness this violent encounter was Bernardo, Don Diego's servant. During the struggle, Vandal pulled off Zorro's mask revealing Don Diego. Suddenly Vandal knew the reason for the hatred. The fight continued. Vandal was over confident. He had the experience. Both men shed blood. Savage knew he'd been around during George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and now James Monroe. They got to the top of the cliff, Savage wasn't paying attention, neither was Zorro. As the battle continued, Vandal Savage fell off the cliff and had a long fall. Zorro watched him fall. "Vandal! Vandal Savage!" screamed Lex. He had been in deep thought. It was time. Elsewhere Clark was removing his costume from his bag. "Wouldn't it be easier to have your costume under your clothes?" asked Chloe. Clark was about to respond. "Imagine how that would be like in the summer," said Flash. The superheroes were ready for action. The Teen Titans were the first on the scene. They easily disposed of the thugs while Superboy, Flash, the Martian Man-Hunter, and Swamp Thing tangled with Lex and Vandal and their company. The battle was heated. Lex attempted to set-off the detonator, but Superboy stopped him. Flash was knocking Vandal around until Professor Zoom showed up and ambushed Flash. "You," Flash said, "I thought I was rid of you." The Flash-Zoom feud continues. Kara and Fire Storm fought side by side. Superboy continued chasing Luthor. Vandal Savage now possessed the controls to the detonator device. He set it up. Kara got a glimpse of it. She ran to the abandoned lot and removed the detonator itself and returned. The Wonder Twins forced the chauffer out of the limousine. Fire Storm placed the detonator inside of it. Superboy threw Lex Luthor's limousine into the air. Vandal, not realizing where the detonator was, pressed the button. Luthor's limousine exploded high in the sky. The explosion was huge and loud. The limousine shattered into plenty and plenty of pieces. Parts of the limo hit various parts of Smallville. Other than that, the town was safe. Lex and Vandal were able to escape, but their cohorts weren't. The superheroes went to the headquarters in Metropolis. Word got to Clark that a new league would be formed, it would be called the Justice League. Oliver Queen and Martian were looking for recruits. Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg, was already in. As was Flash. Aquaman joined, but recently found out more about his history. Discovered where he was from. Atlantis. Apparently Vandal Savage knew about Atlantis as well. After he took his huge fall at the hands of Zorro, he woke up in Atlantis.

End Episode.

Supergirl Episode 25

It's 1827 and Vandal Savage is 1, 174 and is trapped in Atlantis. He's not sure how he got there and is unsure of how to escape. Right now John Quincy Adams is the President and Zorro is still protecting the people. Aaron Allan, a member of Flash's family tree, accidentally fell into a portal which brought him into Atlantis back in 1837. Vandal was 1,184 and still there. Andrew Jackson had just gotten out of office and Martin Van Buren had just gotten in. This soon began a new chapter in the Savage-Allan feud began. It was a new day. Kara woke up. This is her first day of school on this planet. She was ready. Lenny came to go to school with her. The bus came. Garison Denton was at the school waiting to locate a certain student. "Today's the day," said Garrison, "they'll all be here today." He was with his current henchman. "Wow, Mr. Denton, do you really think a super-powered school student will actually show up today?" he asked. Denton looked at him. "What did I just say?" he screamed. "Obviously I know what I'm talking about." The henchman got nervous. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Mr. Denton," he said, "it's just that I'm not used to meeting kids with powers." At that point Kara arrived at school along with Lenny. She had to stop at the Guidance Office since she's new. While there she met another new student by the name of Roman Gibson. He was immediately attracted to her. Lenny noticed Roman was getting too interested in her, so he walked in to interfere. Lenny was clearly jealous. Garrison Denton was hanging out in his private office while his henchman was lurking around. "I'll have proof of your abilities," Denton said. Also for this new school year, Lucas Luthor had a job teaching US History. Lenny saw that Ronnie and his Professor friend were also part of the school now. Lenny was disappointed that he had two competitors for Kara's affections. Elsewhere Gar and Abigail returned to town. Swamp Thing was informed by Green Lantern. Back at the school there was a row of sign-up sheets on a wall. The strange thing was that they had a film club. A lot of students had already signed up for it. Elsewhere Swamp Thing stormed into Gar's place and knocked him out with one punch. Abigail was happy to see him. She got the baby and went away with Swamp Thing. Kara was having lunch with Lenny. Suddenly Ronnie joined them. Lenny of course was bothered by it. They noticed Roman standing around by himself. They wondered why Roman wasn't associating with anybody. Gar recovered and ran outside. He saw Fred standing around. Gar yelled at Fred about what Swamp Thing did. Fred said it sounded to him like Abigail went on her own. Gar shouted at Fred to do something. Fred told Gar to calm down. Gar chopped Fred. Gar again ordered Fred to help him. Fred got up and locked him in a submission hold and put him under arrest. Swamp Thing and Abigail catch up. They try to figure out where to go from here. Now we go back to Vandal Savage. It wasn't until 1856 when he escaped from Atlantis. He was then 1,203 years old. William H. Harrison, John Tyler,James K. Polk, Zachary Taylor, and Millard Fillmore had all served as President. Now Franklin Pierce was currently the President. When he returned he found out Don Diego had died and now there was a new Zorro. It was time for Vandal to rebuild his life. Eventually Vandal crossed paths with the other Zorro. He didn't have much luck with this one either. He investigated Alejandro Della Vega and found out he used to be Alejandro Murieta. In one of their big brawls in 1859 when he was 1, 206, he unmasked Zorro II. James Buchanan was the President at that point. Back at school, the students were waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them. After the bell the students headed to their clubs, others went to their sports team practices. Kara stopped by at a nearby diner with Lenny and Ronnie. The two guys were both trying to impress Kara. Suddenly they noticed Roman over there, sitting by himself. Kara told Lenny to call him over. Lenny said it wouldn't be a good idea. But she was able to convince Ronnie to call him over. He agreed to join them. Kara asked him where he's from. Roman mentioned he's moved around a lot. Most recently he had been living in Gotham City. Suddenly someone ran inside the diner with a gun. The place was being robbed. Students were panicking. Kara wanted to stop him, but too many people were watching. Ronnie looked at her, wanting her to react. The guy had his face covered and was now waiting for the money to be bagged. After grabbing the money in the diner, he started robbing the students that were hanging out there. Kara waited for him to get closer. Suddenly she kicked him, causing him to lose his balance. He dropped his gun. Kara applied a submission hold on him while Ronnie picked up the gun. Lenny pulled the mask of, while still locked in Kara's submission hold. It was an honor student! Elsewhere, in the local police station, Gar sits in his jail cell. "Just wait until my lawyer gets here," he said. Garrison Denton showed up with the lawyer. Fred and another officer got into a shouting match with the both of them. Back to Vandal Savage, he thought back to 1863 when he was 1, 210 and after failing to defeat Zorro II, he returned to Eternia. Abraham Lincoln was the President at the time. When the cops took the honor student away, the shocked students were still shocked. Alejandro and his family changed their last name to Mason. In 1865, when Vandal was 1, 212, Jeff Stewart returned home. He had fought in the Civil War. After everything that had just occurred, Roman just walked away.

End of Episode

Episode 26

L-Danvers88: Hi Roman

RG500: Who's this?

L-Danvers88: Linda from school

RG500: Howd u get my screen name

L-Danvers88: :o) looked it up

RG500: what can I do 4 u

L-Danvers88: strange things have been going on at school

RG500: I agree

L-Danvers88: The past 2 weeks straight A students have been committing crimes

RG500: Yes n then they don't remember doin it

L-Danvers88: These r students who have never been in trouble

RG500: It seems like they were zombies or something…

L-Danvers88: Or under hypnosis.

RG500: BRB

(During this break in the conversation we see Gar sitting alone. Because of his trial he can't go out searching for Abigail and his son.)

LennyMan4477: Linda a.k.a. Kara r u there?

L-Danvers88: Here and ready

LennyMan4477: So you'll go out on a date with me?

L-Danvers88: Thanks but school just started…

LennyMan4477: A dance is coming up…

L-Danvers88: I'll think about it.

LennyMan4477: Thanks.

RG500: I'm back Miss Danvers

LennyMan4477: Who's this?

RG500: Lenny? It's me Roman!

L-Danvers88: What is it?

RG500: It happened again.

L-Danvers88: Another honor student gone bad?

RG500: Afraid so.

LennyMan4477: I wonder who or what is causing this.

(During their Instant Messaging Vandal Savage was looking back to his return trip to Eternia. At this point it was 1877 and he was feuding with the Sorceress. He's 1, 224 in this period. On Earth Andrew Johnson and Ulysses S. Grant had served as President now Rutherford B. Hayes was President.)

RG500: Nothing we can do about this.

LennyMan4477: We can investigate it ourselves.

L-Danvers88: I've got to go.

RG500: By Danvers!

LennyMan4477: C-ya!

L-Danvers88 has logged off

RG500: So…Lenny right?

LennyMan4477: yup

RG500: you got a crush on her huh?

(Kara zipped over to the crime scene.)

After logging off Roman put a disk in.

Joaquin 'Ken' Mason the fourth Zorro

Kara discovered an interesting fact about the honor students. They all belonged to the Film Club.

End Episode

Supergirl Episode 27 School Caper

Kara and Lenny returned to school. She was more determined than ever to solve the mystery. Out of town, another honor student from Leesburg was caught in another crime. Each case the student never remembered committing his or her crime. Lenny insisted on carrying Kara's books. Suddenly Roman Gibson showed up. Kara couldn't help but notice something mysterious about him. As far as Swamp Thing goes, he and Abigail came out of hiding. Abigail demanded a divorce from Gar. Of course he wasn't thrilled about it. Swamp Thing called up Gar on his cell-phone. He warned Gar to cooperate. During school, an honor student attacked the captain of the football team with a pipe. Because of the beating, he was out of the upcoming game. Kara talked to Ronnie about setting up a Teen Titans meeting. Elsewhere Vandal Savage enters his mansion. He looked back on where he was during the Rutherford B. Hayes Administration. And the James A. Garfield term. He certainly remembered where he was while Chester A. Arthur was President. He had landed in Trolla. He was 1,229 at the time. In the school library, Roman Gibson adds information to his computer disk. The disk read: "Barbara Meredith, great-granddaughter of Don Diego, dons the Zorro-like guise of "the Whip" to battle criminals trying to prevent Idaho from becoming a state." Grover Cleveland was President at this time, and Vandal Savage was 1,236 years of age. After-school, the Teen Titans meeting took place. Zan, Jayna, and Ronnie were all there joining Kara. In the meeting Kara discovered that all the honor students had one thing in common. They each belonged to the film club. "I guess I'm joining the film club," Kara said. Elsewhere Gar spoke to his father about having been forced into a divorce. Garrison informed him that the baby, Garrison Denton III is the important thing to focus on. Gar phoned Swamp Thing and asked if he was a gambling man. When Kara went to sign up, she saw that Roman Gibson was already there. "I reached the same conclusion," Roman said. The Instructor told both Kara and Roman they'd needed to be tested first to join the club. Roman looked at his first question. When did the first Zorro play take place? He wrote down August 15, 1890. As far as the location, he knew it was California. He also knew the show went from town to town. We then go to Garrison Denton. He is on the look out for more alien life forms. "I was successful before in capturing an alien," he said. Garrison Denton plans on doing it again. After passing the tests, Kara and Roman were made into pledges. Roman walked towards the hall. Kara stopped him. "Let me guess, Kara," Roman began, "you never met a guy who knew so much about a Zorro play from 1893, right?" Kara smiled. "No, I was thinking we need to get further advice about this," she said. Now we see them with Lucas Luthor. They filled him in. "I think Denton is definitely behind this," said Lucas. Kara thought about it. "I don't know," she said, "I don't think it's him this time." Roman shook his head. "Listen, babe," he said, "the guy is the head of our school committee." At this moment another straight-A student was on the prowl. This student assaulted a police officer. Soon afterwards, Kara, Roman, and Lucas heard about the news incident on the radio. "This is the problem," Kara said, "we just don't know when or where they're going to strike." Back to Garrison Denton. "Despite the Wonder Twins escaping," he said, "they're not the only aliens out there." The robberies became more strange. The students had held-up jewelry stores and electronic stores and while the students were captured, the money and merchandise were missing. Lucas visited Garrison. He accused Denton of what went on with the school students. Denton denied it, and screamed at Lucas for accusing him. Denton pressed a button for his security. Lucas smiled at the two guards. They charged at Lucas, but he easily took both of them down. Back at school Roman told Kara he's been accepted into the film club. The Instructor wants to see him. Lucas was headed to his car, when Vandal Savage appeared. "You know," he said, "your ancestors would be ashamed of you." An angry Lucas asked, "What do you know about them?" Savage explained how after the Benjamin Harrison Presidency, he returned from Trolla. In 1894 when he was 1,241 and Grover Cleveland was President again, he joined forces with Arthur Luthor. Their target was Zorro. This time it was the Whip. Randy Meredith had called himself The Black Whip instead of Zorro. After Randy was killed in battle, his sister, Barbara, took over as Black Whip. Between 1894-1898 The Black Whip and her team took on Vandal Savage and Arthur Luthor. Vandal was 1,245 and William McKinley was the President. By 1898, Savage and Luthor were ran out.

Episode 28

Kara decided to look around the area before school. She saw Lucas on her way. They spoke about Professor Rembrandt Horner. Lucas mentioned how Denton could be involved. They went around the corner, and were suddenly held-up. He wanted money, of course. Something came over Kara. It was as if some sort of heat came out of her eyes. The man's hand was struck with heat and he dropped his gun. Later on at school, she tried to get a hold of Clark. Chloe answered the phone. She mentioned that Clark was on his way to Gotham City because they're holding a banquet for Senators. His mother was still a senator. Chloe said before Clark left, she asked him to marry him and she said yes. Kara told her she'd try Clark's cell phone later on. Elsewhere, Gar challenged Swamp Thing to a best of seven series of fights. If he wins, he'll sign the divorce papers. It was The Wolf Man! At school, Kara went to see Professor Horner. He gave her a team button and told her she must wear it at all times. Then he said for her to meet him at her study period. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing and Wolf Man battled it out. They tore apart the Denton Field. When it was said and done, Swamp Thing had defeated Wolf Man in over five minutes. Before Swampy had a chance to rest, The Mummy showed up. At lunch, Kara went outside. Her pizza wasn't warm enough so she tried to unleash her heat-vision again. The cheese ended up burning, so she just scooped it off with a fork. "I guess it's done now," she said. Back at the field, Swamp Thing had beaten The Mummy. All of a sudden, Frankenstein's Monster appeared. Swamp Thing couldn't believe it. Swampy had beaten Mummy in over six minutes. He was weakened after his last two fights. Now it was study period. Kara was on her way. Lenny saw her on her way in. He wished her luck. Lenny then went over to watch Ronnie and Roman play basketball. Kara entered the room. The lights shut off. A strange hypnotizing sound played. Professor Rembrandt Horner muffled his voice. "You… Linda Danvers, are in my control!" Horner stated. Back at the field Swamp Thing had finally defeated the Monster. "Now it's you and me," Gar said. "You were waiting for me to be softened up, weren't you?" asked Swamp Thing. "And it worked," he answered, "luckily I was able to summon those monsters from Vandal's dimensional transporter he recently invented." Back at school, Horner informed Kara one day he'll order her to do something and she'd have to obey. She agreed under hypnosis. At the field Swamp Thing did defeat Gar and forced him to sign the divorce papers. But Gar reminded Swampy that he's still the father of Abigail's child. Back at school, the hypnosis treatment continued. _Tell me your history. _**I…I come from- Argo City. **_Where is this, Argo City? _**It was once a part of the Planet Krypton. It no longer exists. **_Has any Earth men ever visited your home planet before? __**The Green Lantern, Alan Scott! Flash… Jay Garrick! Hal Jordan, the other Lantern. **__Tell me more of what you know. _Elsewhere we see Lenny on his computer researching Roman Gibson. "Now we'll see what he's all about," Lenny said. It stated that Roman Gibson was born in Adelanto, California. Months later his parents moved to Agoura Hills, California. Back at Film Club… _What is your real name? _**Kara Zor-El. **_How was your planet destroyed? _Lenny was wondering what was keeping Kara. Then he noticed shortly Roman and his parents moved to Sacramento. But he went to Kindergarten, while living in San Jose. _So your planet blew up in 1987? _**Yes, and it turns out our main planet, Krypton exploded in 1989. **_And you were frozen in time? _**Correct. Suspended animation. **_How long were you "out" for? _**Twenty years. **_And you landed here in Leesburg? _**Yes, that's were Kyle found me. **Wow, he's lived in Beverly Hills as well" asked Lenny. "And why would they move around so much?" _So, he's the Green Lantern? _"That's it," said Lenny, "I'm going to see what's keeping her." On the screen it mentioned Roman finished kindergarten while living in Lancaster. Then of course they packed up to Hollywood. Just as she started to tell Prof. Horner about her early days in Leesburg, about Green Lantern fighting Angle Man, then finding her shuttle. Suddenly Horner noticed Lenny walking towards the room. Horner shut off his machine. "Kara?" he asked. She looked at him. "Sorry, I meant Linda." "Oh no, it's just that I was wondering why you were here," she said. Lenny looked confused. "It's just that you've been gone for a while," he said. She looked confused. "No I haven't," Kara replied. Suddenly she looked at Lenny's watch. "Where was I all that time?" she asked. "You were here," said Lenny. "But I don't remember anything," she said. "Something suspicious is going on around here," Lenny said. It was decided there was much more to this. Professor Horner wanted to know the rest of her story. When Lenny arrives home, he does even more research. The Gibson's had moved all over California. Then Lenny discovered something in 1901, when William McKinley was President, and Vandal Savage was 1,248 years old, it appears a man by the name of Roger Gibson helped The Whip and her husband fight crime. Roger kept a close friendship with the Zorro family. Swamp Thing and Abigail decided to leave Leesburg with the baby, without Gar knowing. Kara received a message from the Teen Titans. A teen took his neighbor's car for a joyride. When Kara went after him, her heat-vision struck again and caused a trashcan to catch on fire because of it. After she put it out, she still managed to catch up to the car, but Zan and Jayna had already stopped them. Kara phoned Clark again. He was still at Gotham City. Chloe had joined him there. She told him about the heat vision. Clark mentioned they'd met a man by the name of Alfred Pennyworth over there. Kara spoke to Clark about her current case.

Episode 29

Kara put on her jacket with the film club button on it. Rembrandt Horner turned on the signal to lure Kara over there. As if she were in a trance, she walked over to the school. Lenny called over to her, but it was as if she didn't hear him. Exact thing happened when Roman called for her. Also when Ronnie tried to get her attention. She entered the school. Kara entered the classroom. _Please, Miss Danvers, continue your story. _**I discovered I had powers. I had to learn and adjust to the ways of my new planet. I eventually met Lenny and Chase. Lenny is my best friend now. Chase was bullying him. There was also Jenny-Lynn Hayden, Kyle's girlfriend. **_What did you do about the Lenny and Chase problem? _Ronnie called up the Wonder Twins for help. Vandal Savage did return to the planet of Eternia in 1906 when Theodore Roosevelt was President. Vandal was 1,253 at the time. Keldore was born this year. While Vandal was looking back, Kara continued telling Professor Horner her story. She talked about how she beat up Chase. She went over how she learned English. Vandal thought about fighting the Sorceress in 1910. (He was 1,257 and William H. Taft was President.) The Teen Titans entered the school. Just as they were going into the film room, a masked and costumed student ran past them, and threw a garbage can into the school store glass window. The hypnosis machine was shut off. The masked student ran off with all the money in the register and safe. He ran off with the money and set off a smoke bomb to distract the Titans. After Kara heard what happened, she zipped on after him and located him without the bag. She knocked him down with a chop and unmasked him. It was Roman Gibson. "Roman?" she said stunned. Roman looked like he was in a trance. "Linda?" he said. "Oh no, Roman," she said, "they got to you too." The police arrived. They wanted to know where the money was. Roman had no idea where the money was. The cops took him away. Kara went to see Lucas to discuss the latest happenings. Lucas advised her to stay out of there, but she couldn't. The Wonder Twins enrolled at school. Vandal Savage returned to Earth in 1916 while Woodrow Wilson was President. He was 1,263 at the time. Kara went to film club. Horner aired a movie called Rampage. He said the movie was written, directed, and produced by Vandal Savage. It came out in 1920 while he was 1,267. It was distributed from Sky Pictures. It was starring Monty Gold, a big movie star at the time. Ironically it was a hero flick. Gold starred as the title character. The movie was popular. The movie ran for 92 minutes. During the movie, Horner got a call. Kara continued to watch, wondering why Vandal Savage would take part in the movie business. "Soon the plan will be put in motion," Horner said. Lucas phoned Kara to let her know that Roman was released. Kara went to see him at home. Roman's parents were out. Roman again explained he has no idea what happened.

He also added he'll be in deep, deep trouble if that money doesn't turn up.

Episode 30

Clark called Kara from Gotham City. She congratulated him on his engagement with Chloe. As Kara spoke to Clark over the phone, Horner was having a conversation of his own. During the school day, a news bulletin came out. A notice was sent to the governor. The mysterious villain is demanding payment of $999 billion and a plane two weeks from the present day at 4:00 PM. Or else he'll brainwash ten honor students to terminate themselves. Horner of course is the mysterious villain. He gets on the phone, "I wonder if the governor will give in," he says. As it turns out it was Vandal Savage that was on the other line. "It won't matter if the governor gives in or not," he said. Roman began searching into Professor Rembrandt Horner's past. Roman located some interesting information. A man by the name of Templeton Horner, a member of the professor's family tree, was a notorious outlaw. Upon further inspection, he found out that Templeton was a rival of Zorro (James Vega). Templeton came to town in 1922 (Vandal Savage was 1,269 and Warren G. Harding was president). Kara needed a new disguise. It's her burglar-like costume. She's gone through all her black ones so far, and the white, green, and brown. Flashbacks of her fighting crimes while wearing those outfits raced through her mind. Now she's chosen an orange costume. "Well, this'll have to do," she said.

In 1928 (Vandal was 1,275 and Calvin Coolidge was president) and so far Templeton was attempting life with an honest living, but he was down on his luck. By 1932 (when Vandal was 1,279 and Herbert Hoover was president) Templeton Horner was well on his way in his life of crime. A disguised Kara snuck inside of Rembrandt's home. She located his safe. She attempted to use her x-ray vision. _Led._ So she yanked the safe door out. At school Rembrandt's monitor detected his home's silent alarm. Suddenly four bodybuilders were summoned to the house. She saw them and took a step back. They charged at her. She easily threw them around. Kara zipped out with the evidence. In 1935 (Vandal Savage was 1,281 and Franklin D. Roosevelt was president) James Vega became the new Zorro. In 1942 (Vandal Savage was 1,288) the new Zorro stared feuding with Templeton Horner. Rembrandt returned home and found his safe door torn off. "I know who was responsible for this," he said.

Roman Gibson scanned to 1948. (Harry Truman was president and Vandal Savage was 1,294.) That was the year James Vega began dating Maureen Gibson. Rembrandt picked Rampage II from the shelf. He planned on playing it at the next meeting. Roman logged off from the computer. Kara brought the documents to Roman. "It's an outline of both potential turn-outs," Kara says. "The location of where the money and plane would be delivered." Roman looked over the forms himself and checked out the location of where the ten students would be destroyed. "Look here, Vandal Savage is mentioned here," said Roman. Lucas came over and dusted the forms for finger prints. Just as they figured, Garrison Denton was involved after all. There was a file about a clinic called Bright House. Neither of them had heard about it. End of Episode

Episode 31  
This was the day. Horner brought in Rampage II for a special Saturday morning club meeting. As Kara was getting ready to enter the classroom, Horner instructed her to go to another room. Vandal Savage was lurking around. By remote control, Horner put Kara in a trance. He didn't tell Vandal what he knows about her. But they are working together. Outside the school the Wonder Twins and Fire Storm were fighting a street gang. Lucas arrived at the school now. "The plan must work out," said Horner. Kara knew the plan, Roman knew it as well. Lucas Luthor arrived inside the building, Horner saw him through the monitor. Horner had no choice but to shut off the trance machine. Kara looked around. "Horner knows that I know," she said, "and he knows my secret." Kara explained to Fred Danvers that the plan is for Garrison Denton to "solve the crime" and become the big hero. Roman Gibson is supposed to be the fall guy.

"Get Horner on the line," ordered Denton. Horner's pager went off and he dismissed the club meeting.

Horner: Yes, Boss.

Denton: The officials aren't giving in, as expected.

Horner: The hoax has been a success thus far.

Denton: And so I'll be the town hero with that Gibson kid as the scapegoat.

Horner: It'll be interesting to see how it plays out. It's a pity the lives of those students won't be saved in time.

Denton: Nor will the money be recovered. By the way, have you found out anything about the Linda Danvers girl?

Horner: No, Boss. She's just a regular girl.

Elsewhere Kara and the Teen Titans put a plan together. Zan and Jayna staked out at the Denton building. Fire Storm (Ronnie Raymond) and a new member, Raven, watched the school. Unknown to Denton, Horner had his own plans. He was in this for himself. Vandal Savage also has his own agenda, Roman Gibson and his family have a connection with Zorro, and because of this his vengeance boils. Horner plans on double-crossing Denton and becoming the hero. "I'll pick the right moment to set up the mighty Denton for the fall," said Horner. Rembrandt Horner plans to take over Denton's evil empire. Vandal Savage has agreed to turn on Denton. "We'll have to eliminate the man permanently," said Savage. It was fine with Horner. Garrison Denton watched the clock in his office. "Way too many costumed freaks," said Denton, "this time I'll be the one who gets cheered." The next step for Kara and the other Teen Titans was to figure out who will be the students that will be chosen as the victims. Soon we'd find out. The computer activated the club buttons that they're wearing.

"This will be one more step in me obtaining absolute power," Denton said. Rembrandt hit Denton in the back with a pipe. Vandal Savage picked Denton up and tied him up. "Looks like you and the Gibson guy will both share the blame," Rembrandt Horner said. After the take over, Roman Gibson was snatched up and locked up alongside Denton. Now it was time for Horner to put his plan into action. Denton promised Horner he'd pay for his betrayal. Roman later suggested they work together to get out of this. The hypnosis device was activated. Kara was now hypnotized and walked away from The Teen Titans. Kara went to a bridge. _Jump off. _Horner was watching from his vantage point. Kara did jump off and hit the ground, her club button destroyed. Kara was no longer under hypnosis. After figuring out her surroundings, she looked up and used her x-ray vision and found Horner.

She reached the top and saw him over there. "I know who and what you are," he said. She stared at him. "Where are the others?" she demanded. Horner refused to respond. She karate chopped him and he went down. Kara contacted the other Titans. They looked around town. Meanwhile, Roman Gibson rolled around and found a sharp edge and fought to cut himself loose. Raven rescued a student, while the Wonder Twins saved others. Roman Gibson got himself free first. Garrison coaxed him to untie him. Reluctantly Roman obliged. Fred Danvers and his force were already on the case. Vandal Savage suddenly picked up Horner's hypnosis device and ran off with it. Horner was preoccupied with his mischief to notice. "Regardless of how this thing turns out, Gibson will take the fall," Horner said. But the radio reported the students were okay and out of their trances. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **Rembrandt Horner went down with a thud. Garrison Denton stood their holding a gun. "Looks like the Gibson kid is off the hook," he said. Kara made certain of that after she searched for the lost money. Roman was grateful to her.

End Episode

Episode 32

Ironically Denton did receive the credit for "saving the day." An explanation was needed for the demise of Horner and Denton claimed to have done it to protect the students. Of course Fred Danvers doesn't buy it.

End Story


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl A Trip Through Time

Episode 33

From STAR Labs, equipment was stolen by Denton cronies who stole it from a truck while on the road. Lucas Luthor learned from his Denton spy that they're assembling a time-travel chariot. Kara looked at the newspaper reports on Superboy and knew that if Denton had the chariot created, the world would never be the same. Kara was currently at Clark's wedding to Chloe. Abra Kadabra and Agamemno were hired by Garrison Denton for this project. The Teen Titans stormed the lab. "No, not until I've had a chance to test it," Denton hollered. "And just why do you need a time machine for?" asked Fire Storm. Garrison Denton just stared at him, both knowing the answer. Kara wearing her black burglar outfit, charged in. Roman Gibson busted in as well. The time chariot was ready. The Teen Titans and the Denton Crew all fought over it.

Kara and Roman fought Abra Kadabra and Agamemno right near the chariot. "NO! STAY CLEAR!" demanded Denton. But it was too late. The gears were applied. The chariot along with Kara, Roman, Abra Kadabra, and Agamemno all disappeared. They sailed through the time stream. As they floated by, Kara saw images. She could see Argo City as it appeared in 1938. She glimpsed through 1942 and saw Green Lantern (Alan Scott) in Argo City and later in 1945 she saw Flash (Jay Garrick) join in. She passed through 1955 with the others in a trance and saw her father. She tried to make the chariot stop so for she could see him, talk to him. But she couldn't stop the chariot. They slid through 1960, watching her father and uncle fight side-by-side. She saw the Lantern getting lost in battle and again attempted to stop the chariot to help him. They later slipped into 1963 and witnessed her parents meeting for the first time. She smiled. Now they were in 1965, when Garrick returned with a new Lantern, Hal Jordan. Kara unmasked, since the others were out cold. Now in 1967, she got to see her parents getting married.

In 1970, she watched Garrick (Flash) get lost in battle and again tried to stop the chariot. Roman Gibson was slowly recovering. Now in 1972 she got to see herself when she was born. "Wow, hard to believe I'm technically thirty-six," she said. In 1983, she saw that Abra and Agamemno had been there before. A groggy Roman was struggling to get to his feet. When they were dragged into 1985, 1986, and 1987, she saw that Amazo and Agony and Ecstacy had been involved. When the chariot bumped through to where Argo City exploded, Roman watched the glimpses of the past. "Where are we?" he asked. Kara turned around. "Roman?" she asked. "Kara?" asked a shocked Roman. They were flying through 1988 now. Abra Kadabra and Agamemno woke up as well. The four fought. The brawl bumped them to 1989. The villains tried to kill Gibson. Kara used her strength to push them off. Abra and Agamemno fell out of the chariot and were vaporized by the rays of the time stream. The chariot landed on a planet in the year 1990. The chariot allowed Kara and Roman to exit on the date of April 26. "I thought you were fifth-teen," Roman said. "Well, technically I am fifth-teen, but according to the calendars, that's a different story," she said. "At least we're on a different planet besides Earth."

Roman: Why's that?

Kara: If we changed even the slightest moment, everything would change.

Roman: I see what you mean. No one has the right to mess with the time stream.

(Agony and Ecstacy were on the abandoned planet.)

Kara: I guess we're not alone.

Roman: Where is everyone else?

Kara: I've been wondering the same thing myself.

**********Back in the present, The Teen Titans were still in the Denton Lab, Kara and Roman had been gone an hour now. Fred Danvers was on his way. The Titans were demanding that Garrison Denton do everything possible to bring back their friends. "They've got the chariot," he said, "they can return at any moment." ***** Back on the planet, in the past, Agony and Ecstacy spotted Kara and Roman. They discovered the villains had imprisoned all the citizens of the planet and were ruling it. The heroes and villains clashed. Roman, though he didn't posses super powers, he picked up a shovel and used that to fight with. "Roman, free the citizens," she said, "I'll fight them off." Roman Gibson ran off, turned around, not believing she easily was handling those two. Gibson found the dungeon. It was huge and filled with the planet's population. Kara chained up the two villains. The cells were opened one by one. "We're saved," shouted the rescued citizens. Kara went to check on things. Now Agony and Ecstacy were the ones who were locked up. Kara and Roman examined the time chariot. Kara, with her mind getting more and more brilliant everyday, figured out how to work the machine. However, they decided to stay and get the situation on the planet back on track. **** On Earth, in the present, Superboy went to Leesburg to search for Kara. Days past, Clark and Chloe got married, despite Kara still being missing. They knew she'd want the wedding to go on. **** Agony and Ecstacy got loose. While Kara fought Agony, Roman had to zap Ecstacy, terminating the evil one in the process.

After the fight with Agony, the evil competitor took a fall into the Pit of Doom and was finished off. Later on, Roman got closer with Kara. Episode 34

Roman was telling Kara about his mysterious past. It was a good thing they were on school-break at the moment. He began with Zorro and the connection with his family. It all started with James Vega.

Eventually Diego James Vega married into the Gibson family, cementing the family connection. Though it's another branch of his family tree, his aunt's part of the family, it makes him proud to have this connection to the Zorro legacy.

In the present, The Teen Titans continued to work hard to find a way to bring Kara and Roman back. Clark and Chloe had their wedding. Oliver Queen was Clark's best man while Dinah Drake was Chloe's maid of honor. A week passed. Kara and Roman had done all they could for the planetary community. Kara and Roman entered the chariot. Kara attempted to start up the chariot. It stalled. They made further attempts to get the chariot activated. Nothing happened. After fiddling with more switches and buttons, suddenly they vanished.

In the present, Martin Stein worked in his laboratory, trying to build a counter time-chariot to rescue Kara and Roman. Lucas Luthor arrived to assist. "I just wonder where they could be," said Lucas.

Elsewhere at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superboy was there with Green Arrow.

"Well Clark, you won't have to worry about Kara," said Arrow.

"Oliver, how can you say that? She's my cousin," he responded.

"I meant because of Roman Gibson," Arrow explained, "the guy's got a family connection to Zorro."

"Gibson is American," Clark said. "Every Zorro there's ever been was Spanish."

"When James Vega was Zorro he married a Gibson woman," Arrow said, "an aunt or great aunt… whichever."

As the two heroes spoke, the scientists worked on a portal. Clark and Oliver continued talking. "Actually Clark, Hector Vega was a tremendous Zorro over in Mexico City," Oliver said, "and he lived up to the legendary Don Diego brilliantly."

Back to Kara and Roman. They realized they were in Eternia. They saw a battle in progress. "Kara, look at those two!" Roman said.

"I wonder who they are," she replied. Spectators surrounded. Watching.

"That's Keldore and Beast Man," one of them said.

They all stood there amazed. Kara and Roman were impressed by the planet. "Roman, we should try to get home," Kara suggested.

They attempted to get the chariot operating. They were unable to activate it. "Oh no, Kara!" Roman gasped, "It won't work."

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, as Superboy (Clark) and Green Arrow (Oliver) helped out to build the new chariot, when Lucas Luthor walked in. "Guys, I've found someone who can help us open a portal to where Kara and Roman are," said Lucas. The two superheroes looked interested. Someone walked in the door.

"Men, this is Walt Sheppard," said Lucas. Sheppard introduced himself to the superheroes.

End of Episode

Episode 35

Back on Eternia Kara and Roman witnessed more criminal activity, this time from Trap Jaw. This time Kara got involved. Trap Jaw was bullying a street vendor. "What is that thing?" Roman asked. Trap Jaw was certainly a strange looking creature. Keldore watched from a distance. Nearby, Beast Man was robbing a family who were traveling by stagecoach. Roman ran towards him and tried to help matters out. Beast Man easily overpowered and crushed him. Keldore walked towards Beast Man. He stood in a fighting stance. "Come along, Beast Man," Keldore insisted, "we have business to discuss." They went towards Keldore's jet. Kara had Trap Jaw in a submission hold. The jet flew towards them. She unlocked him to confront the new alliance of Keldore and Beast Man. Suddenly, Beast Man scooped up Trap Jaw, and they all left together.

She noticed Roman was hurt and ran to him. "Roman? You okay?" she asked.

Back in Metropolis…

"We're lucky to have you on our team, Dr. Shepard," Superboy said.

"I'm too glad to help," Walt Shepard responded.

Lucas looked over at Walt. "It appears Walt has a common enemy with us," he mentioned.

"Yeah? Who would that be?" asked Green Arrow.

"Garrison Denton," Walt said.

At the Denton mansion…

"Not only did that blasted girl and meddling boy disappear with my chariot, I now learn my prisoner, Walter Shepard has escaped," Denton screamed.

"I'm sorry sir, but at least we still have the other one on ice," said the henchman.

Denton knocked down his henchman. "That's no excuse, fool," yelled Denton, "Shepard was locked up in my Keystone City property, I want to know how he escaped."

Back to Kara and Roman…

They located an inn to stay at until they could get the time chariot operating.

"Oh no, the candle blew out," said Roman.

Kara used her heat vision to light it up again.

"Wow, Kara, you really are super," he said.

"Well, there's a branch in your family tree that's super as well," Kara said.

"I heard a lot of the stories," he said, "especially my uncle, Hector junior , who was Zorro after Hector senior."

Elsewhere…

"We can pick up where Hordack left off," Keldore said, "we need to join forces."

Beast Man and Trap Jaw nodded in agreement.

In Metropolis…

"It'll take some time to see if this works," Walt said.

"Perhaps you should tell them your story, Walt," Lucas suggested.

Supergirl Time Trip Continues

Walt Shepard decided to tell his story. "Superboy, you're not human, are you?" Walt asked. The boy of steel was about to respond. "But we have that in common," Walt continued, "I'm also from another planet."

The heroes were surprised by this. "I'm from Quadris," he said, "a war broke out on my planet."

Walt Shepard went on to tell the story…

How on Quadris the royal family all had super powers. The side of good was on the losing end of the war. The king and queen made a decision, and sent their little son, E-Hawk to Earth with their best friend, D-Hay. They hoped for their son to develop his powers to one day return to their home planet and defeat their enemies. On Earth, D-Hay went through his share of name changes, but he is now known as Walt Shepard.

They arrived in the late '60s to Rhode Island. The boy was renamed Daniel Starr. They never stayed in one town for too long. NASA and government agents were constantly on the hunt for aliens. They went through every town in the Ocean State. By the time they made it to Massachusetts, he went by the name, David Starr.

As Walt was telling his story, Chloe called from Watch Tower with an emergency.

Lenny was home, thinking about Kara, missing her. (Now on episode 36)

Lenny turned on his computer screen and decided to write her a poem just in case he ever sees her again.

Linda or Kara…the girl I love

You came into my life

I got to know

You

I grew

Feelings for you

Even before I

Knew your secret

You are the girl

Of my dreams

One day I hope to make

You my wife

Sorry I'm not much of a poet

The thought of you being missing

Saddens me

I would do anything for you.

I want to be more than just

Your friend. Your are so

Beautiful, both inside and out

Lenny

After thinking for a few moments, he hit send and sent the poem to her via e-mail.

Garrison Denton was at it again. "We must make sure Walter Shepard doesn't talk," Denton said. Suddenly one of his cronies told Garrison to turn on his TV. Brainiac has struck again in Metropolis. He looked different since the last time Superboy battled him. The Justice League were there together. "Clark, that's not Brainy," Green Arrow said.

"Fools! I am the one and only great, superior, BRANIAC!" he said, "My advanced knowledge allowed me to repair myself, thus this new appearance."

Flash (Bart Allen) super-speeds towards Brainiac, Cyborg jumps onto him as well.

Back in Eternia, Kara and Roman continue to make the best out of a bad situation. By then Keldore had recruited Lynn to his army. She then became known as Evil Lynn. She had a flashback to turning against her father, The Faceless One. The four of them wrecked havoc on the planet. Randor, Duncan, and the army helped fight them off.

Kara's point of view

Still trying to get home here. I miss my Earth parents and Cousin Kal. I'm confident things back home are okay with The Teen Titans and The Justice League around. It's a different world here in Eternia. It appears these creepy bad guys are after some secret power. Okay… Apparently something to do with the Elders of this planet. That madman says there's a power source he intends to find. Luckily Roman and I have joined forces with Randor and Duncan.

Roman's point of view

We're still lost. But hey, I'm with Linda…er- I mean Kara. So I'm not complaining. My parents must be worried sick. The superhero thing is awesome. I know it's part of the family tree and everything. But, wow, the more I learn about Kara, the more I get to know her, the more I find myself falling for her.

Roman meets up with Kara, who is with Randor and Duncan, along with the rest of the guard.

Back home The Justice League and The Teen Titans defeated Braniac. Garrison Denton looked on. "Hmmmm…Brainiac is Vril Dox and Milton Fine combined," Denton said. He placed a call to have Brainiac's body stolen.

Flash and Firestorm were in charge of bringing the fallen Brainiac back to Watch Tower. While driving to Watch Tower, Denton's cohorts ambushed the heroes on the road. Flash and Firestorm left the vehicle and fought them. During the distraction, more of Denton's henchmen came and stole Braniac's remains. Fred Danvers arrived. He came to Metropolis to help bring his daughter back.

Fred pulled out his gun and fired shots at the runaway van. Flash used his super speed to catch up to it. A laser suddenly zapped Flash, knocking him down. Firestorm and Fred Danvers caught up to him. "Man, what happened?" Firestorm asked. Danvers looked around, gun in hand. "I'd sure like to know myself," Flash responded, still hurt. Fred went into an alleyway. "I found our attacker," shouted Danvers. It was Anton Arcane, hands in the air, laser tucked into his belt strap.

"I apologize I had to use these methods, but I need your help," Arcane said.

Flash looked at him. "I thought you croaked or something," he said.

Arcane appeared desperate. "Please, just here me out," he begged.

Episode 37

Walt Shepard asks a worker from S.T.A.R. Labs for a camcorder. "I want to make sure I get everything documented," he said.

In Eternia, Keldor and his crew were set to invade the Hall of Wisdom. Kara and Roman fought side-by-side with Captain Randor. Evil Lynn stared at Kara. "I've studied you, child," she said.

"Good for you, Lynny," she replied.

Evil Lynn used her magic to make a piece of kryptonite appear. Lynn threw it at Kara, and made a strap appear. Kara was taken down. Roman rushed to her side. The battle began inside. It was a clash between good against evil.

"Okay, Arcane," shouted Fred, "start talking."

Anton Arcane seemed on the verge of tears.

"It's my daughter," he began, "you know, Abigail."

"How can we forget?" chimed Flash.

Fred gave him a dirty look. Firestorm grinned.

"I've been keeping surveillance on her," Arcane said, "now the past month, she's been nowhere to be found."

They all looked concerned.

"What about Swamp Thing?" Danvers asked.

Arcane shook his head.

Back in Eternia, Roman struggled to tear off the kryptonite off of Kara. "I can't remove it," Roman cried, "please hold on, Kara." At this point he saw a flying falcon. The falcon landed and changed into woman form.

"Who are you?" asked Roman.

"I am The Sorceress," she answered.

The Sorceress used her magic to get rid of the kryptonite. Kara got back onto her feet. "Thank you," Kara said. The Sorceress told them of the great battle going on inside. They entered the Hall of Wisdom. Suddenly another villain came along as Randor and Keldor were in a violent battle. King Hiss put a tight grip onto Kara. Roman lunged at Hiss. He swatted Roman away.

Walt Sheppard sat down behind the camera. He continued his tale.

*Upon moving to Maine, the boy was just, "David Star."

**In Vermont he was David Daniel Star.

***After an alien sighting was reported, they moved to New Hampshire.

****In Connecticut, he stuck with Matthew Star.

*****Before settling on "Sheppard, he went through several last name changes.

******They remembered their goal. Matthew is to strengthen his powers to one day free his planet.

"Swampy and Abby went through every town in California imaginable," Arcane said, "obviously Gar was still after her and the baby."

"No offense but I still don't trust you," Danvers said.

"Please, Fred, for my daughter," Arcane begged.

Flash thought about it. "If you double-cross us in the slightest…" he started.

"Do you think I care about myself at this point?" asked Arcane.

Firestorm threw a fireball at Arcane's foot.

"HEY!" he screamed.

"If you do screw us you're the one who will get burned," the hero warned.

Anton Arcane put the fire out of his shoe.

"So you'll help me?" he asked.

Fred, Flash, and Firestorm looked at each other. They agreed.

Kara fought of King Hiss, but the Snake Men rushed on over. Roman picked up a sword to defend himself with. Suddenly Zodak and his brother, Zeelahr arrived. Now they're helping out in the battle. The two brothers are long-time enemies of the Snake Men.

Inside the Hall of Wisdom, Randor and Keldor were both backed into a corner, neither man willing to yield. Suddenly Keldor revealed a hidden vile of acid. He threw it at Randor. He quickly put up his shield. The vile bounced off the shield and hit Keldor in the face. The acid burned his face. "AWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed. Keldor fell down from the balcony. Evil Lynn, Beast Man, and Trap Jaw all ran to his aid.

Episode 38

The Martian Manhunter gave the news to Fred Danvers and the Justice League that he found one of Denton's men in Las Vegas and he scanned his mind, discovering Swamp Thing is trapped in another dimension. Abigail is still nowhere to be found.

"That proves Garrison Denton is responsible for my daughter's disappearance," Arcane screamed. After being filled in on the happenings, Clark and Chloe found themselves elsewhere in the Watch Tower. They were sharing a moment.

"I love you, Mrs. Chloe Kent," he said, planting a kiss on her.

"And I love you, Mr. Clark Kent," she replied.

With the costume in the background, Clark and Chloe had their make-out session.

Duncan chased after the villains, along with the rest of the army, but saw the fight with the Snake Men. During the violent battle, King Hiss killed Zeelahr.

Zodak, in a violent rage, charged at Hiss. Kara, Roman, Duncan, and the Army were holding off the Snake Men. Zodak was about to finish off King Hiss. The Sorceress and the Elders interfered and sent King Hiss and the Snake Men into the Void.

Denton's office

"So, Anton Arcane is back," he said, "now he's joined forces with those costume wearing freaks." He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Son, it's your father," he said, "how's Abby and my grandson?"

In a basement, Abigail is held against her will.

The other dimension

Swamp Thing found himself wandering. He was practically giving up hope. Suddenly he noticed familiar faces. It was Pete and Lana.

"Swamp Thing?" Pete asked in surprise.

"First familiar face we've seen from home," Lana responded.

They walked over to him.

Supergirl Once Upon A Time

Episode 39

It had been a week since Kara and Roman had battled the Snake Men. Keldor was taken to Snake Mountain, King Hiss's lair. He called upon the power of his mentor, Hordak, still trapped within the Void. Keldor begged Hordak to save him.

He told him he'd do it, but Keldor would never be the same, and one day, he'd owe him. Keldor agreed and the transformation began.

Evil Lynn and the others watched in horror. Now he was left with a skeleton-like figure.

"Keldore?" asked Evil Lynn.

"Call me, Skeletor!" he said. "BA-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BA-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Sorceress and the Elders had created the Mystic Wall to separated Snake Mountain and its surroundings from the rest of Eternia. Also Captain Randor became "King Randor" at the request of the Elders.

The brave Duncan was now known as "Man-At-Arms."

Kara and Roman saw that Eternia was in good hands now. Duncan/ Man-At-Arms brought the time chariot into his repair shop. Kara and Roman went to their place.

"Kara, let's stay," said Roman.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, let's not be in such a hurry to leave," he said.

"Don't you miss your family?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he responded, "but I like you and don't mind being stuck here with you."

Kara smiled, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

Kara's View Point

I have felt a connection to Roman, this is true. But he mustn't give up hope on returning home.

"Kara?" Roman asked.

"Roman, I know you're a good guy and everything," Kara said, "but we can't give up any hope we have to return home."

"Of course not, Kara," Roman responded, "we should just face the possibility that we may never return home."

Home. Returning home. That's what Swamp Thing wanted. It's the same thing Pete and Lana wanted. At this point, they weren't sure how that was going to happen.

"Our friends and family think we're dead," Pete said, "no one is looking for us."

The Wonder Twins arrived to Metropolis from Leesburg after learning what Garrison Denton was up to.

"Fred, we can help you out on this," Zan insisted.

"Besides, we want revenge on Denton," Jayna added.

"No offense kids, but what can you do?" asked Fred.

The Wonder Twins looked at each other and smiled.

At the exact time they said, "Wonder Twin powers, activate!"

Jayna: Form of, a mountain lion.

Zan: Form of, a waterfall.

Fred looked impressed. "Wow, that's simply remarkable, kids," Fred said, "but I think Denton will notice you two enter."

"He won't notice a mouse," Jayna said.

"Or a puddle of water," Zan added.

"I'm sold," Fred said.

Swamp Thing brought Pete and Lana to a nearby facility. Pete and Lana had grown closer since their time together. Lana felt guilty, as she was still married to Clark. Pete felt guilty, because Clark was still his best friend. Swampy hadn't told them that Clark was with Chloe now, and that they had married. Scientist, Walter Williams, welcomed them. "You three must be the visitors," Williams said.

"I'll say, we just need to get back to Kansas," Pete said.

"Right, there's no place like home," Lana added.

"Is it true you're on the verge of opening up a wormhole?" Swamp Thing asked.

"I'm closer now than I've ever been before," Williams said, confidently.

Pete stared at Lana. Their connection was strong. They both believed this. Lana didn't want to ask too much about Clark. Not that Swamp Thing had much to say. Swampy pretty much was on his own path. A path which unfortunately had led him here.

Kara and Roman were informed by Man-At-Arms that Tri-Clops was now a threat to Eternia's way of life. Man-At-Arms also informed them that he has almost completed a technical generator that would possibly send them home.

"We may return home, Roman isn't this great?" Kara asked.

Roman didn't reply right away. "Yes Kara, sure is," he finally said.

"Roman, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Will things change when or if we get back?" he asked.

"Change? Like how?" Kara asked.

"I mean between us." Roman responded.

"Roman… I-I know we've gotten closer," she said, "a lot closer, I'm just not sure where this is headed."

"I have feelings for you," he explained, "real ones, strong ones."

Kara was distracted and began using her x-ray vision, then noticed something and someone behind the wall in the yard.

"Is it Lenny?" asked Roman.

"Get Duncan," she said, "there's an intruder."

Kara ran towards the intruder, who turned out to be Tri-Clops.

End of Episode

Episode 40

Kara greeted Tri-Clops. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"So, I see the palace has girls guarding it," he countered.

The Royal Guards ran out along with Man-At-Arms and Roman. "Only one guy, I see," said Roman. Suddenly another warrior appeared.

"Meet Jitsu," Tri-Clops said. The heroes began chasing them off. When they got close enough to the ocean, another ally for the villains showed up. It was Mer-Man. "Oh, by the way," said Tri-Clops, "I'm babysitting Keldore's pet."

Panthor jumped out. "What is it that you want?" hollered a guard.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jitsu asked.

"Power!" yelled Mer-Man.

"For your king to surrender," screamed Tri-Clops.

Elsewhere, Fred Danvers, along with The Wonder Twins, prepared to investigate Garrison Denton.

"Wonder Twin Powers, activate!"

"Form of a mouse!"

"From of ice slush!"

Fred shook his head in astonishment. Jayna, in her mouse form, snuck inside of Denton's mansion. Zan, in his ice slush form, slid under the crack of the door. They snuck into his entertainment room. "Hmmmm," Zan said, "it's the things Earthlings call DVDs." Jayna looked at Garrison Denton's collection. "Le Voyage Dans La Lune?" she asked. "The Great Train Robbery."

Jayna, still as a mouse, snuck in, unseen, while Garrison was entertaining guests. They were eating lobster and drinking fine wine while watching The Jazz Singer on his huge TV screen.

"Soon my son will be reunited with the woman he loves," he said.

"Good thing she's securely locked away," said a minion.

"Yeah, securely in Gotham City," said another.

"Bingo," Jayna whispered.

"Nobody will find her in Arkam Asylum," another one chimed.

"Trying to watch the movie here," barked Denton.

Back on Eternia, Tri-Clops jumped inside his attack mobile, which he had hidden. As he drove towards Roman, trying to run him down, Kara used her heat-vision to stop it. The Royal Guard tackled down Mer-Man, while Man-At-Arms disarmed Jitsu. Kara lifted the attack mobile, and turned it upside-down, dumping him out in the process. She had Tri-Clops beat.

The Sorceress sent them to keep Skeletor company.

Later on Kara and Roman were invited to stay over at the palace. "This world is safe now," Roman said.

"It's a good day for us all today," Kara responded.

They both looked at each other. Their eyes met. They stood looking at each other. Their eyes were locked. CRASH! "Now what?" asked Roman.

Roman's POV

I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I was about to kiss Linda-er-Kara, I thought our relationship was going to the next level. She's really beautiful. Superpowers or no superpowers, alien or human, I care about her. Does she feel the same way about me? This is the million dollar question.

A space shuttle had crashed. From the looks of it, the shuttle came from Earth. Apparently it went off-course. Way off course. It was an asteroid storm that caused it. The astronaut is Marlena Glenn. King Randor is letting her recover in the palace.

Back home Fred Danvers had already called on the Justice League to rescue Abigail. Superboy, Green Arrow, and Flash went with Fred to Gotham City.

Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana jumped through the wormhole.

End of Episode

Episode 41

Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana didn't end up back in Smallville, they wound up in Eternia.

"Where are we?" Lana asked.

"This sure isn't Kansas," Peter responded.

"We're in a whole other world," Swamp Thing said.

Back in the palace Kara and Roman learned the planet would be going to war. Man-At-Arms enlisted. So did Roman. He saw how proud she was of him. Man-At-Arms had completed the device that would send them home, but Roman insisted on staying, and fighting in the Great Unrest.

A relationship had grown between Randor and Marlena. This would be Kara's last day in Eternia. Roman walked around the park with Kara.

"This is a beautiful planet and I'm truly going to miss it," she said.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Roman responded.

At this point, from a distance, Kara and Roman saw Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana.

"I don't believe this," said Pete, "Clark's cousin."

At this point, the Justice League members along with Fred Danvers, arrived in Gotham City. Of course Superboy (Clark Kent) and Flash (Bart Allen) arrived first with the aid of their super-speed. Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and Fred Danvers arrived on the Queen jet. What they didn't realize was that Anton Arcane snuck aboard on the jet.

"Arcane! What are you doing here?" asked Fred.

"She's my daughter," he answered, "I want to help."

"I met up with Detective Gordon," Superboy said, "and he's checking on Arkham right now."

Fred Danvers heard rumblings from his police radio.

Attention! Detective Gordon missing. Last seen going to Arkham Asylum.

"Let's go," Fred said. Fred rode with Green Arrow. They drove past a Wayne Enterprises building.

At Wayne Mansion, Alfred Penniworth watched on TV as he heard things get more interesting over at the asylum.

An officer from Leesburg has joined the GCPD in this pursuit. Police suspect that Zillionaire businessman, Garrison Denton, is behind the disappearance of first, Abigail Arcane, his ex-daughter-in-law, and now Detective James Gordon.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Alfred spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi Master Bruce!"

Alfred listened for a couple of moments. "You're returning home?" he said. "Wonderful!"

Denton's men had completely token over the asylum. "Garrison Denton, that coward, probably isn't even here," said Anton.

Superboy used his x-ray vision to locate Abigail. Denton's men and the inmates had teamed up.

Elsewhere, Kara said her good-byes to Roman. "Promise me you'll return home soon," she said.

"I promise," he said, "and I will miss you." They hugged.

Kara, Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana entered the doorway and disappeared.

Roman looked at Man-At-Arms. "I will eventually join them," he said.

Episode 42

Kara arrived back to Earth with Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana. Kara zipped on home. Sylvia was over-come with joy at seeing her home. My girl is safe, she cried. Lana called Clark, but of course he was in Gotham City. She drove to Smallville. Pete called his parents. Lana was puzzled to find a lot of Chloe s belongings at the Kent Farm.

Kara informed Mister and Misses Gibson on the status of their son.

Mr. Gibson: I'm so proud of Roman. I always knew he d make a difference.

Mrs. Gibson: I know we ll see him again. I'm just happy you were there with him, Linda.

Kara: I just know we will. Roman is very brave.

Now she zipped right over to Gotham City. At Arkham Asylum, the Justice League members were inside fighting the inmates. It was clear Abigail was on the top floor. The inmates had the upstairs entrance surrounded. Flash ran circles around them and knocked them all down.

Superboy took out Denton s men. A masked man fought with Green Arrow. The fight went all over the asylum. Arrow pulled off the mask during the struggle. It was Gar.

Swamp Thing was informed on things while at Justice League Headquarters. Immediately he called for a Queen Industries jet.

Kara had arrived at the asylum and saw all of the cops surrounding the place. Inside. Gar ran towards the stairs. Green Arrow shot an arrow into Gar s leg.

Upstairs, Detective Gordon broke free and knocked out Denton s henchman. Gar called his father.

Green Arrow located where Abigail was trapped and released her. She thanked him and spotted Gar on the phone. She ran up to him and slapped him across the face, the phone fell down in the process.

GAR, I HATE YOU! I LL NEVER BE WITH YOU! NEVER! Abigail yelled. You don t mean that, Abby, Gar insisted. I do mean it, Alec is the one I love, she said, I despise you, loathe you, do you hear me? She slapped him again. She picked up the phone. I assume this is daddy dearest, she said. I ll help Alec in any way that I can to bring you down.

Anton walked in.  
Abigail! he said.  
He went towards her and they embraced.  
I'm so sorry, my Abigail, he said, I was so worried. I'm okay now, father, she replied. Kara and Fred had a father-daughter reunion of their own.

Never leave me again, honey, Fred said.  
I promise, Daddy, Kara replied. Gar threw an object out the window. It was a sleep-gas bomb. The G.C.P.D. officers fell down. Now Gar made his escape.

I promise you, Abigail, Anton said, things will be different from now on. Oh, Father, I see you mean it, she said. The jet landed and Swamp Thing came out.

Superboy finally spotted Kara.  
Kara, you re back, he said. They hugged. I missed you so much. I was worried. We should go somewhere to talk, she suggested.

Swamp Thing was searching for Abigail. Flash pointed out where she is.  
Abigail! he called. Alec! Over here, she responded.  
Swamp Thing ran over, then saw Anton Arcane with her.

You! he shouted.  
Abigail got between them.  
Wait, he helped us here tonight, she explained.

Anton: Swamp Thing, I mean, Alec, my daughter speaks he truth.  
Swamp Thing: I don t trust you.  
Abigail: My father has changed.  
Anton: I have a lot to make up for, I know.  
Swamp Thing: You can never make up for all the evil that you ve done.

Anton looked out and saw Gar hiding out. Anton picked up a stick and waffled him with it. Gar went down.

Fred! Anton shouted.  
You ve got nothing to hold me on, Gar said.  
What about kidnapping? asked Abigail. You can t prove a thing, Gar said.  
Swamp Thing lifted Gar up by the throat. At this point, Garrison Denton was driving around in a Mustang. He needed an untraceable car so his minion found a random person in Gotham and paid the guy four times what it was worth. Swamp Thing dropped Gar on the ground.  
Kara had told Clark everything that happened, including the part that Pete and Lana are alive.

Denton spotted out his son, as he was in trouble. He hit the gas.  
You re finished, Gar, Swamp Thing said.  
This will be a new beginning for us, my daughter, Anton promised.  
The mustang traveled at full speed. They looked at it come. Superboy heard it with his super-hearing from where he was.

The car was headed right towards Swampy, Anton, and Abigail. Gar sucker punched Swampy and Anton turned around. Garrison turned the wheel and headed towards Abigail. CRASH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anton yelled.  
Swamp Thing turned around. ABIGAIL! Swamp Thing screamed.  
Gar ran into the car.  
End of Episode

Episode 43

ABIGAIL! screamed Swamp Thing.  
NOO! yelled Anton.  
Superboy heard this by his super-hearing, and zipped over to chase the mustang. Kara used her x-ray vision to spot the driver. Garrison Denton, she said. Superboy grabbed the car, but Garrison threw a piece of kryptonite at him.

He felt weak. Denton drove away.  
Detective Gordon stormed over. Quickly, there s a nearby hospital, he said.  
Fred Danvers removed the kryptonite. She doesn t have much time, he said.  
Superboy took Abigail in his arms and flew her to Gotham City General Hospital.

Dad, you hit her, Gar said, she s hurt bad. Son, you lost her, Denton responded, she was a lost cause. Garrison was smiling.  
Why are you so happy? Gar asked.  
My mind manipulation experiment seems to have worked, he said.  
Tested it on the guys again? Gar asked.

Back at the hospital the doctors gave the news that Abby didn t make it. Anton and Swampy were heart-broken.

Denton knew he had his bases covered. Like when he kidnapped the Leesburg treasurer. He implanted the mind manipulation chip into his head.

Treasurer Myron Quill is strapped onto a table. You will be my alibi should I need one. Yes, I shall say we were in conference the entire time.

So, Garrison and Gar ditched the mustang and arrived to meet Myron Quill. Fred Danvers arrested father and son, but Quill s alibi saved them. Later Denton framed a homeless drug addict and drunk for the murder, and solved the crime himself just to look good to the community.

Dad, we can't let Denton get away with this, Kara said.  
I know and I agree, but unfortunately he has all his bases covered, Fred said.

Kara sat down and checked her e-mail. She found the one from Lenny. Lenny! Lenny loves me, she said, out loud.

Lenny paces back and forth in his room. Now that Kara has returned, she ll see my e-mail for sure, said Lenny. What if this makes things worse?

But Kara had read it.

"I have to talk to Lenny," she said.

She raced to his home. Lenny met her at the door.

Supergirl It's Time

Kara and Lenny looked at each other, face-to-face. He knew she read it. "Lenny," Kara began. He put his head down. "No Kara, don't," Lenny interrupted. "I can't hide my feelings any longer."

Kara stood there listening, listened as Lenny spoke about how he's grateful for her safety and knows Roman is in love with her as well.

Speaking of Roman, he had his hands full back in Eternia, fighting in the Great Unrest.

Episode 44 Season Finale

Roman and the brave soldiers of Eternia fought off the terrorists and a lot of the enemies were turning tail. Roman had gotten better with the sword and even better with the laser gun.  
Roman chased the captain of the enemy faction. Both guys moving closer towards an ancient tunnel.

As Roman persued him, the captain stood on the top hood that lead to the tunnel. Roman lunged at him.  
Man-At-Arms looked on. Another soldier stood by him. "Fisto, go help Roman," he said.  
"Got it, Duncan," he responded.  
Roman fought with the enemy captain on top of the tunnel passage way. He was getting the better of Roman.

Fisto came and pulled him off of Roman. "Thanks, Fisto," he said. Suddenly, the tunnel cover collapsed. Roman fell inside.

Back at Leesburgh, Kara and Lenny continued their discussion. "I've made such a fool of myself," he said.  
Kara smiled. "Lenny," she said, "school's closing, even though I have a lot of homework to catch up on..."  
Lenny looked up. "Yes?" he asked.  
"There is that dance," she added, "want to go?"  
Lenny looked up with a huge smile.

They hugged. Back in Eternia, Roman fell and fell and fell. Suddenly he fell through a wormhole of some sorts.  
Then he contined to fall until he landed on a dirt pile. "Glad that's over," he said, "now to get out of here."

At home, Kara e-mailed her homework to her teachers and prepared to study for her tests.  
Fred Danvers knew Garrison Denton had become more dangerous thyan ever. It upset him, knowing he'd murdered a young woman, yet there was nothing he could do about it. Was Denton really untouchable?

Denton was in his limousine, partying. "Tomorrow, my autobiography hits the newstands," Denton said.  
Suddenly, an erruption bursted inside the limo. It was Swamp Thing who tore through the back to get at Denton.  
The limousine tipperd over.  
Swamp Thing lifted Denton by the throat. "DENTON! YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING!" Swamp Thing yelled.  
Suddenly his henchmen came, as if on cue.

"Sure I knew," Denton replied.  
Swamp Thing threw Denton into the henchmen. Next, Swampy lifted up Denton and punched him so hard, that his nose broke.  
Dennton hollored in pain. The henchmen retreated in fear.  
Swampy threw Denton into a tree. Denton's face was bloody.  
Next he applied a painful lethal submission hold on Denton. It looked a lot like an STF.

Back in Eternia, Roman searched for a way out of the tunnel. He walked and searched. Finally he saw the "light at the end of the tunnel" and walked straight for it.

Fred recieved word on what was happening to Denton at the hands of Swamp Thing.  
The police weren't trying really hard to convince Swamp Thing to release the hold.

Fred Danvers didn't rush over there, either.

Roman found his way out of the tunnel and prepared to rejoin the war. But there was no fighting of any kind going on. "It looks like the war has ended, but that can't be," Roman said.

No one was around. Only the after-affects. Roman wandered around to locate his team.  
Neither side was in sight.

Fred finally arrived. Swampy got tired and released the hold. Garrison Denton had passed out from the pain.  
Swamp Thing cried. He missed Abigail so much. Fred felt bad for Swampy.

Kara took her tests and passed them. She went to buy a dress for the dance. Raven met her at the mall.

Kara: I'm glad my father and the other officers allowed Swampy to go.

Raven: Serves Denton right that they just left him lying there on the ground.

(Kara's attention goes elsewhere.)

Raven: Worried about Roman?

Kara: It's not like I can just travel to Eternia any time I want to.

Raven: I'm sure he'll be back one day. So, you and Lenny, huh?

Kara: Yep. Big date to the big dance.

At the hospital, Garrison Denton laid on his hospital bed. Two broken legs.  
A fractured arm. Another arm busted. Denton was furious, already plotting revenge.

Back in Eternia, Roman finally found people hanging around.  
"Good, I finally found somebody," Roman said.  
"Are you okay, young man?"  
"Am now."

The citizens looked closely at his uniform.  
"Did you serve in the Great Unrest?" "Awfully young."  
"I'm still serving, and lookin' for my unit."

They stared in disbelief.  
"The war's been over a long time now."  
Roman looked in disbeleif now. "The war can't be over," Roman said in shock.  
"It lasted for five years."

"Five years? How long has the war been over for?"  
"Three."  
"Somehow I must've been transported into time eight years ahead."

**Supergirl Time Warp**

**Roman Gibson traveled back to the palace of Eternia. After seeing how it appeared and seeing how much Man-At-Arms had changed, he knew the fall into the tunnel had certainly caused him to travel forward in time. Randor and Marlena had married. They also have a baby boy, named Adam.**

**Man-At-Arms also has an adopted daughter now, named Teela. **

**Back home, Kara tries on her new dress. Sylvia came up to check on her.**

"**Oh, Kara! Lenny will be breathless," she said.**

"**Thank you, Mom," Kara answered.**

**Lenny put his tuxedo on. He was very nervous. **

"**Wow, me and Kara," he says, "this is huge." **

**As Kara and Lenny prepared for the dance, Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana prepared for a conference.**

"**We truly are happy that you two are alive and well," Clark said. **

"**Really? Is that why you moved on so quickly?" Lana accused.**

"**Be fair, Lana, you and Pete have gotten close while you two were away," Clark counted.**

"**You're right and I'm sorry," Lana said.**

"**I thought I lost you and you weren't coming back," said Clark, "you and Pete both knew I was alive and well." **

"**Playing the blame game won't get us anywhere," Pete said.**

"**Pete's right," Chloe said. **

**Back to the hospital.**

"**Swamp Thing put me here, but it'll be Fred Danvers who'll feel my frustrations," Denton vowed.**

**Garrison Denton knew Danvers did nothing to stop the assault, plus the cop has been a constant thorn in his side. **

**A member of the school board had dropped by to visit him.**

"**Hi-ya, Mister School Committee Man," he said, "I know this is a bad time, but I'd like to discuss business with you."**

**Denton's eyes lit up.**

"**What kind of business?" he asked. **

"**How would you like to pull double duty at the school?" he asked.**

**Denton grinned. **

**He was appointed as the new vice principal. As Denton plotted his revenge against Fred Danvers, Lenny watched Kara, looking drop-dead gorgeous, walking down the stairs. Lenny couldn't believe his eyes.**

"**Wow, you're so beautiful," he said. **

**Kara smiled.**

"**And you look handsome yourself," she replied.**

**At Justice League Head Quarters, Superboy, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter watched the videos that Walt Sheppard recorded. **

**It talked of when Walt and Matt first went to Crestridge. **

**Matthew's first day at the high school. Meeting Pam and Bob. Especially Pam.**

**Bob Alexander. Pam Elliot. Walt worked at the school as a teacher. **

**But, enemies from their planet targeted them. As did General Tucker.**

**Denton knew what he wanted. The Bounty Hunter from Quadris. An ultimate opponent for even Matt and Walt. **

**At the dance, The Ting Tings were playing. Lenny couldn't take his eyes of Kara. **

**Katie White and Jules De Martino looked over on the dance song as they performed.**

"**Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and II keep stalling, keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say now"**

**Kara's expression was that of a relaxed person. "I finally feel normal for once," she said.**

"**You are normal," Lenny added.**

**Holding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh noI never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)**

**Denton gave the order to awaken The Bounty Hunter. **

**Back in Eternia, Roman realizing his work is done, decides to head home. **

**King Randor through a party for Roman. He overheard Man-At-Arms speaking about Fisto. Roman remembered him in the battle. **

"**He's still missing," Man-At-Arms said, "I just don't understand him disappearing like that." **

"**I know how hard this is for you, Duncan," King Randor said.**

**Roman realized he'd missed out on a lot. **

**And the dance continued. **

"**They call me 'Hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**Fred Danvers walks into the parking garage at the Leesburg Police Department, heading home for the night. Denton's men sent The Bounty Hunter in for the attack. **

**Fred looked at his car. He had learned of Denton being appointed as vice principal of his daughter's school. Suddenly he heard stomping noises. Soon, Denton was face-to-face with The Bounty Hunter.**

"**What are you?" asked Fred. **

"**They call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**The Bounty Hunter swatted Fred across the lot, knocking him down. **

"**I miss the catch if they through me the ballI'm the last kid standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence now"**

**The Bounty Hunter stalked his prey. Fred was hurting. The Bounty Hunter power bombed Fred on top of a car.**

"**So alone all the time at nightLock myself awayListen to me, I'm notAlthough I'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)"**

**A girl watched Kara and Lenny dancing from a distance. **

"**They call me 'Hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**The cops ran out there to investigate.**

"**Mission accomplished," howled The Bounty Hunter. **

"**They call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**She approached the happy couple. **

"**Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?"**

"**Hi, may I cut in?" she asked.**

"**I don't think we've met," said Lenny.**

"**I'm Leslie Willis," she said. **

**Lenny looks at Kara. **

"**Sure Lenny, it's fine," Kara said. **

**The Justice League got word on what happened to Fred. **

**Superboy and Flash were the first ones there. The Bounty Hunter was leaving, but the heroes confronted him. **

**Roman was summoned to Castle Grayskull. **

"**Two of us, one of him," Flash said. Denton's man hearing this, sent along numerous storm troopers, also from Quadris, to aid The Bounty Hunter. **

**The two heroes were surrounded. **

**Kara wondered what Leslie was saying to Lenny. **

**The Sorceress sent Roman home.**

**End of Season Finale **


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl

Season 3

Season Premiere

Episode 45

Roman arrived back in Leesburg. "Four miles from home," he said.

Kara felt upset at the sight of Lenny and Leslie dancing. Still dancing. Lucas Luther walked in. The Ting Tings were still playing. He walked over to her. "I love this band," Lucas said.

"Fed up with your indigestionSwallow worries one by oneFolks got high at a quarter to fiveDon't you feel you're growing up undone"

"Yes, so do I," Kara said.

"Nothing but the local DJSaid he had some songs to playWhat went down from this fooling aroundGave hope and a brand new day"

Kara seemed sad, Lucas noticed that. He saw Leslie, looking her best, openly flirting with Lenny.

"Imagine all the girls... Ah ahAnd the boys... ah ahAnd the strings... ah ahAnd the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums"

"Would you like to dance?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing was the same againAll about where and whenBlowing our minds in a life unkindYou gotto love the bpmWhen his work was all but doneRemembering how this begunWe wore his love like a hand in a gloveThe preacher plays it all night longNothing but the girls... Ah ah"

"Aren't I too young for you?" Kara asked as she smirked.

"And the boys... Ah ahAnd the strings... Ah ahAnd the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums"

"Linda, I'm aware your father is a cop," Lucas joked.

They danced.

At the police station, Superboy and Flash were surrounded by storm troopers. The heroes attacked. Green Arrow and Swamp Thing soon followed. Aquaman, Cyborg, and Black Canary soon followed and joined in the fight.

Roman made it home and his parents were happy to see him. He sat down and began telling them all about it.

Back at the dance, The Ting Tings took a break. Leslie was blatantly flirting with Lenny. Kara and Lucas walked over to them. "Lenny, what's going on?" asked Kara. Lenny looked nervous. Leslie wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, hey Ka- Linda," he mumbled.

"You two aren't like an item or anything like that are you?" asked Leslie.

Lenny seemed embarrassed.

"I am his date," Kara said, with an edge.

Lenny was shocked by what was occurring. Lucas kept an eye on all three of them.

"But are you two an item?" Leslie asked.

Lenny's eyes were glued on Kara now.

"No, Leslie, we came as friends," said Kara.

"Just friends, huh?" Leslie replied.

"Linda, let's get some air," Lucas suggested.

She followed him.

"That bitch," Kara screamed.

"Hey, relax," Lucas advised.

"Who does she think she is?" Kara screamed again.

"Let me get you some punch," Lucas offered.

"Oh, I'd love to punch her," Kara said.

"Lenny is shy around girls and Leslie is obviously a strong girl," Lucas said, "I doubt he has any courage right now."

Kara looked furious.

"Then I won't beat up Lenny, just her," she added.

"Linda…" Lucas started to say.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll go grab you that drink," he said.

"Fine, I'll be here," she replied.

Lucas went back in, while The Ting Tings hung outside on break. Katie enjoyed a soda. Jules De Martino listened to the radio and heard the news report. "Katie, you won't believe this," Jules said. Kara over heard Jules telling Katie and zipped on out of there. Lucas returned with the drink and couldn't find her anywhere.

She arrived to look at Fred, laid out, injured.

"Dad, oh no!" Kara screamed.

Back at the school, Lucas arrives with the drinks.

"Kara? Kara?" Lucas called.

Kara looked on as The Bounty Hunter pounced. At blurring fast speed, she tackled him down. She ran full speed, the opposite way, to a Denton owned store, and swiped a disguise and fried their surveillance system with her heat vision.

"I know it's not right to steal, but screw Garrison Denton," she said.

"Let's see, I've used black, brown, white, purple, time for red again."

Kara, with her red burglar suit on, sprang into action.

She helped out The Justice League.

While Kara, Superboy, Green Arrow, Flash, Swamp Thing, Aquaman, and Cyborg took it to The Bounty Hunter, suddenly, he was summoned back. The League followed him, but a smoke bomb was unleashed, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Kara immediately checked on a badly injured Fred.

"Dad, please be okay," she pleaded.

Episode closes.

Episode 46

It's March 24, 2008 and Kara has been on Earth for over a year.

12:04 AM

Kara and Sylvia spoke in the waiting room.

"It's so strange how things happen," said Kara, "first I'm preparing for Clark and Chloe's wedding, next thing you know, I vanish."

Kara looked concern.

"Your father will be fine, sweetie," said Sylvia. But she was speaking with tears in her eyes.

Mother and daughter hugged.

After the dance, Lenny and Leslie went to a diner.

"I feel guilty for ditching Linda like that," he said.

"Aw, but did you not have more fun with me?" asked Leslie.

Lenny sat in deep thought. Leslie pulled him towards her and planted a huge kiss on him.

12:22 AM

At the JL HQ Martian Manhunter processed Walt Shepard's information onto the database.

"To find Matthew Star, the other League members will need to learn more about his life," he said.

Computer Profile…

1982 while E' Hawke a.k.a. Matthew Star was 16, a UFO landed outside of Crestridge. General Tucker investigated the call.

Star and his guardian, D' Hai a.k.a. Walter Shepard, had just moved there.

"This is the Jackal chapter," Martian said, as Professor Hamilton entered.

The first day at the new school Principal Kenneth Heller welcomed Walter Sheppard (Shep) as the new science teacher and soon a Home Economics teacher, and track coach, and football team trainer as well.

12:56 AM

Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana have another heated discussion. They're throwing their friendships out the window and screaming hurtful things at one another. Chloe's cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

Pete got into Clark's face. Lana attempts to calm Pete down. Chloe returns, crying, hysterical. "NO!" she screams.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" asks Clark.

"It's Jimmy!" she responded.

"What happened to Jimmy?" asked Lana.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Pete said.

1:18 AM

Kara and Fred finally were able to talk in the hospital room.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Fred, "the doctor said I'll be back on duty in no time at all."

"I sure hope so, Daddy," replied Kara. "I need you."

Fred laughs. "You're the girl with the superpowers," he said.

They smiled. There was a knock at the door. It was Lucas.

He had heard what happened to Fred and wanted to check up on things. Sylvia later returned into the room.

2:58 AM

Roman Gibson glad to be home, but disappointed he missed out on Kara at the dance, wanders into a diner.

He sat down at a table. Across from him sat, Katie White and Jules De Martino, The Ting Tings, were there. Roman certainly recognized them.

Katie smiles at Roman, Jules waves at him. Roman orders a hamburger with the works, onion rings, and a Dr. Pepper, then joined the table where The Ting Tings sat at.

3:33 AM

Lois Lane joined up with Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana.

Jimmy had been married to a woman named Bonnie Alexander.

Lois explained that Jimmy went undercover to uncover a crime ring. Bonnie's older brother, Matt Alexander, joined Jimmy on his mission at Metropolis.

Jimmy got the goods on them, but got caught. The Don shot Jimmy. Matt checked on him. Jimmy didn't make it. To save himself, Matt jumped out a window, of a really high building, landing in a dumpster. Despite being injured, he found a place to hide until he was able to sneak home.

Clark couldn't listen to anymore. He went to another room, with tears in his eyes. Lana followed him.

"I should've been there," said Clark.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault," said Lana.

3:59 AM

"Too bad you missed the dance, man," Jules said.

Roman knodds in agreement.

"This girl you speak of," Katie said, "sounds like you have it bad."

Roman again knodded in agreement.

4:02 AM

"So, here's more of the Jackal chapter," said Hammilton.

* Matthew Star met his friends, Pam and Bob, in drama class.

** Brian was resentful of Star for talking to Pam.

*** Matt and Pam were already attracted to each other.

**** Walt thought his science class, the students were unenthusiastic.

***** At lunch, M. Star meets Cindy, who was secretly working undercover for the enemy, Float.

******* Afterschool Walt runs into General Tucker. He knew who Walt was and who the boy was as well.

******** Float and Cindy continued to spy on Matt and Walt.

******** Matt and Pam continued to get to know each other.

****** Float instructed Cindy to sabatage the schoolbus in the morning.

******** Matt and Pam waited at the busstop the next morning.

******* Brian drove by and had another exchange with Matt.

The students then entered the bus, along with Cindy, the assasin.

She activated her device. The brakes on the bus failed.

Matthew used his powers to save everybody on the bus. Everybody went to the nurse's office, but Walt made an excuse to get Matt out of it.

They knew the bus was no accident. They knew assasins had come to kill them. Walt went to see General Tucker. He produced files of their travels. Tucker says he wants to share a meal and conversation with someone from another planet. Afterwards he'd destroy the files.

The General mentioned before Star and Shepard would move, a UFO would come. Just like this time. Tucker won't tell Shep anything else until he shares some information with him.

Walt mentions they're from Quadris and explains why they're in Earth. He explains that Matthew is the crown prince with the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy.

Quadris is 1,000 years ahead of Eart in technology, making Seppard advanced. In the fourth cycle of the Quadrian year 8312, a ship will come to take them home.

4:49 AM

Kara was talked to going on home. As she walked, she could hear voices and noises from far away. "Looks like my super-hearing has developed," she said.

Kara noticed new copies of The Daily Planet had arrived.

"Wow, fresh off the press," she said.

Lucas met up with her to give her a ride home.

As they talked on the way home, Kara was happy there was at least one good Luthor out there.

5:34 AM

Before bed she looked through the paper, then she found it.

FOUND DEAD

HENRY JAMES OLSEN

"Cousin Clark's friend," she said.

6:08 AM

We take a look at Garrison Denton.

"I see my friends in Metropolis took care of things," he said.

Denton put down his newspaper.

7:33 AM

Clark decided to go to Metropolis fulltime to investigate what happened to his fallen friend. Clark went to Kansas State briefly, before transferring to Kansas University. Now he plans on going to Metropolis University.

8:58 AM

Pete and Lana announced they're going to enroll in Shuster University in Shuster, Ohio.

The future of Clark and Chloe as a couple is unknown.

11:02 AM

Roman thinks about the time he had hanging out with The Ting Tings.

Roman's Point of View

Oh man, Katie is so hot. Must remember Kara. She's the girl I have feelings for. Jules told me not to give up on her. I won't. I must go to her.

11:16 AM

Lenny is feeling guilty. He didn't mean to treat Kara the way he did, or so he tells himself.

"Leslie is just too aggressive," he says to himself. He needed to go to Kara immediately.

As Lenny started to head out, the phone rang. It was Leslie Willis. She still has a hold on him. Lenny grinned as she spoke.

11:46 AM

Garrison Denton sat determined, surrounded by his minions.

Denton-

They foiled my plans with the time chariot. They had no idea of my major plan for that invention. The lost Donner Diamond. It is said the one who possesses it will have all the power in the world.

(The minions weren't entirely convinced of the diamond's existence.)

End Episode

Episode 47

March 28, 2008

Kara learned from Clark after the funeral, Chloe gave Jimmy's camera to his little brother.

His full name was Henry James Olsen, but he was called Jimmy. His little brother's first name is James. His parents refer to him as Jiminy as a nickname. Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana went their separate ways.

Garrison Denton

That diamond is somehow associated with my outer space friends. I must find out the origins of that diamond.

**Matthew Star Chronicles **

After learning the information from General Tucker, Walt hurried home to tell Matt to start packing.

Matt chose to stay and fight. And fight they did. Float and his assassin were stopped that day.

After Clark left the Leesburg area, the current Justice League members moved their base to someplace bigger. The current members are Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Swamp Thing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Acrata, and it's unknown what Superboy's role in the League will be at this point.

Supergirl Kara continued

Note: This is based

on Smallville and is my idea of a spin-off, and treated like TV episodes.

Since Kara appeared on

Smallville in season seven,

I only go by the events of the first six seasons.

I began writing this fan fiction before it was announced Kara would be put in the series, the real Kara that is, played by Laura Vandervoort.

Please read and review.

Now back to the story…

We see Garrison Denton on his computer, still thinking about the diamond.

He smiled at the thought of all that power.

"My alien friends hold the key to my absolute power," Denton claimed.

He tapped some buttons on his keyboard.

Up popped up a file of Matthew Star.

"My information on you is still safely stored on here," he said.

The page was black and had white stars surrounded onto the background.

Star, Matthew it read.

Garrison Denton scrolled down the screen.

"Aw, this was the time when Sheppard discovered his double was a criminal," he said.

It was a report about an occasion where Walt was accused of a crime he didn't commit.

All hope seemed lost, but Matt didn't give up. Eventually the double was caught and Matt and Shep were able to return to their lives.

"Soon the Star boy will be under my control," Denton said.

In the corner, there was a fly. The fly appeared to be watching and listening intently.

On the corner of the floor was some water.

Denton's minions seemed distracted by the fly and water spot.

"FOOLS! Stay focused.," he barked.

"As I was saying, E-Hawke, Matthew Star, will be controlled by me."

The fly and spot of water were of course, The Wonder Twins.

Elsewhere, Kara and Lenny finally talked. She let Lenny know how hurt and saddened he made her.

"I don't know what happened," said Lenny, "Leslie just has this way of controlling me."

Kara looked more upset.

"I shouldn't be upset, but I am," she said. "But I am, although it's not like we were ever official."

Lenny felt guilty.

"I'm very sorry, Kara," he said, "I don't know where this thing with Leslie is going."

'We'll good luck with that, glad we talked," she replied.

"Aren't you interested in Roman anyway?" asked Lenny.

Kara had to stop and think about that.

"I don't one hundred percent know how I feel about Roman Gibson," she told him.

Lenny had a frustrated look on his face.

"I think you do and so does he," responded Lenny.

The two went back and forth on this discussion.

They got nowhere, then Leslie called.

Lenny went to her.

Episode 48

After the moment of truth between Kara and Lenny, Roman finally got around to visiting Kara.

"Roman!"

"Hello, Kara."

Meanwhile, Garrison Denton was still obsessing over the Donner Diamond.

He once again had his laptop opened to the Matthew Star page.

"Let's see what else Mr. Star was up to."

Denton read about the time when Matt went out for football. He was jealous of Tony Garcia, the star quarterback, getting attention from Pam.

Matt used his powers to help him out, but learned a valuable lesson in the process.

Later on, Kara, wearing a brand new read-blue outfit and mask. The gift was from Clark.

She was at the Teen Titan Headquarters.

Now that The Justice League have left town, The Teen Titans are in charge of protecting Leesburg.

April 5, 2008

The Teen Titans are also learning up on their Matthew Star facts.

Like when Star helped his friend who wanted to become a stuntman and acted recklessly.

Matthew set that friend on a better path.

Garrison Denton made a call.

"I want to see the Star boy."

The Teen Titans were all seated.

They knew of Denton's plan to locate the Donner Diamond.

"Matthew Star and his guardian, Walt Sheppard are somehow linked to the Donner Diamond," Ronnie said.

Kara, still in her new costume, reads up on Matt's Solar Prime caper.

A classmate invented a special paint that unfortunately bursts into flames during high temperatures.

"Matt and Shep to the rescue again."

Then there was the time when a girl at his school gained the ability of precognition.

* General Tucker sent Matt and Walt on a mission to Italy after a military convoy was attacked by terrorists.

* There was a hiking trip for a school survival trip that was interrupted by asylum escapees.

* Pam was arguably Matt's first love. Her uncle went missing in the Bermuda Triangle while searching for treasure.

Ron Elliot was his name. Matt was reminded by Walt that someday he'd be required to take his oath, the Creed of Kings, which he'll say while holding the kashot. Matt leaves with Pam to look for Ron.

Walt takes off after them. General Tucker provided Walt with information to help him.

Two strangers were there who turned out to be Nian and Vohll from Quadris. They had helped Ron.

The two aliens were from the Court. Matt learns his father was killed.

Matt took his oath.

Soon Matt would meet his mother. Enemies from their planet were after her.

Matt stops them at the carnival.

* He even helped save a dolphin.

Raven, Zan, and Jayna all sat together.

* Next, they went over the time when Walt suffered a severe reaction to an Earthly bacteria which his Quadrian immune system couldn't handle. Earth medicine cannot be used on them. They figure out how to treat the fungus, but Matt will have to go grab some chemicals, when the pharmacy is closed.

He used his telekinesis to disable the alarm and open the door. Matt finds what he's looking for, when he goes outside, a cop stops him. He dropped the bottles in a trashcan behind him. The cop arrested him.

Dr. Stewart forces a sick Walt Sheppard into the hospital. Matt is given a phone call, and dials Pam. He has her meet him at 33rd and Elm in ten minutes.

He used his telekinesis to unlock his cell and escaped.

Matt got the medicine back. He got to the hospital.

The doctors scanned Walt and couldn't believe the image of two hearts and very large lungs.

Matt shuts down the lights and causes the gurney Walt is on to come to him.

Matt wheels Walt to the elevator. He used his powers to jam the car between two floors. Matt poured the drugs together and mixed them with his telekinesis. The mixture was put into the IV bottle. Matt concentrated his energy on Walt.

Walt congratulated Matt on a job well done.

Changes entered Matthew's life. Pam and Bob both wound up moving away from Crestridge. Pam's father had to relocate the family due to business. Bob was transferred to a pep school. Even General Tucker left town.

Matt took Pam's departure and break up hard. After a month, he had to get used to Tucker's replacement. Star was now seventeen years of age. Matt and Walt met Major Wymore. Their lives were soon turned upside down. Star had developed new powers.

One major mission was when they were called to investigate murders of crime bosses.

When Kara went home, Fred had a file to show her.

"Thanks, this is major, Dad."

They had been working for the Government due to Wymore.

Matt's newest powers that he got, along with his telekinesis, were his ability to leave his body. After leaving his body, he was able to go through walls. Out of his body, his form is known as his astro form.

He has no other powers in this form. If he's away from his flesh and blood body past the two hour mark, he'll die.

Going on all those missions helped Matt cope with his girlfriend and best friend both gone from his life.

Fred explained when the law came close to arresting the crime bosses, they turned up dead. But after their "death" the operation goes on bigger and better than ever.

Now they went after the third crime boss on the list. Walt got a job at the hospital the previous two crime bosses "died."

Walt saw crime boss number three in the ER. He "died" as they worked on him.

In Fred's records, it mentioned Matt no longer played football at this point.

"Matt and Walt had a plan," Fred said.

Matt got into a car and purposely wrecked it. He faked his death. They figured out the crime boss also wasn't really dead. Matt spied on the con. They were getting closer to discovering they were taking homeless people and killing them and in the process, passing themselves off as the fallen crime bosses. Then the crime bosses were given plastic surgery to change their appearances and identity.

The heavies were then on to Matt and Walt. They attacked Walt in a parking lot. Walt fought them off. While Matt was in his astro form, the badies got rid of his body.

They had a short time to locate it. Walt learned they put Matt's body into a hotel that was set to be blown up. As the building was ready to come down, Matt reentered his body, slowed the timer down, then him and Walt escaped.

Wymore rejoined Matt and Walt and the criminals were stopped.

"Dad, I need to locate Matthew Star."

"I know, honey."

"I'll need your help, Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you."

Father and daughter hug.

Roman Gibson knew he needed to join the Teen Titans. He was well aware the disguised Kara was a member called "Girl Scout."

Episode 49

Roman had made a list of the current Teen Titans members as of April 6, 2008.

Kara

Zan

Jayna

Raven

Fire Storm

Zatana

Star Fire

Garth

Roman knew his Zorro family connection would help him out. Recently he was hit with the news his family tree and ancestry has ties with Robin Hood as well.

Kara: So, Robin Hood did exist. I knew it. Green Arrow is going to flip!

Roman: He was a highly skilled archer, marksman, swordsman, and an outlaw. This is true.

Kara: Sherwood Forest must've been so cool.

Roman: I can bring you to Nottinghamshire.

Kara: Sure, I'll ask my parents.

Roman: Robin was in action all the way back in the 12th century.

Kara: So, how does he fit into your DNA?

Roman: Okay, you remember Marion, right?

Kara: Sure I do.

Roman: She eventually married Robin and they had kids.

Kara: How romantic.

Roman: Along the way members of their clan mingled with mine and one of theirs and one of ours hit it off apparently.

Elsewhere in Leesburg…

Garrison Denton finished a call to his hit man.

Denton picked up his glass of imported booze and grinned.

We now take a look at Lucas Luthor in his office.

Kara, at this point is walking with Roman, who had just earned his black belt.

They were walking past his office. Kara's super hearing, which has improved greatly, picked up the break in.

Kara used her super speed to put on her red, blue, yellow disguise.

Roman watched his girlfriend spring into action, wishing he could be a part of the Titans as well.

Kara heard a gun shot just as she raced to the building.

She bursts the door down. Lucas was down, hit and bleeding as the hit man stood there.

Bullets were shot at Kara, but of course they had no affect.

Kara was concerned about her friend. She punched him in the jaw and he fell.

Kara brought Lucas to the hospital. Denton's cronies dragged the hit man out before the police came.

"Where is it?" demanded Denton.

"I couldn't get it," the hit man said.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Denton shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I needed that map, stupid!"

"Go back in there and get it."

"But…"

"NOW!"

And when he got back in there, the Teen Titans nabbed him.

After the cops picked him up, on the way inside a mysterious assassin opened fire and took out the hit man.

"That takes care of loose ends," Denton said.

To prove himself to his father, Gar went in and stole the map himself.

"Wow, my son, I'm impressed," Garrison said.

"Thank you, my father, I am ready to join your empire full time," Gar said.

"I suppose you're right."

April 11, 2008

Kara, in her Linda Danvers identity, visited Lucas in the hospital.

"Lex actually sent a fruit basket," Lucas said.

"Looks like you're feeling better," she replied.

Roman had just finished up at the gym. He met up with Kara as she was visiting with Lucas.

"So, my favorite couple are together in my hospital room," said Lucas.

Roman had his arm around Kara. They smiled.

"So, Lucas, when do you get to go home?" asked Roman.

"Two more days."

While the three friends spoke, Garrison Denton continued to celebrate getting possession of the map.

"I'm that much closer to capturing the Donner Diamond."

Fred Danvers, on the other hand, continued to help out his daughter.

He had to trace the location of Matthew Star.

At this point he was reading up about the time he developed a new power while on a mission to save the daughter of a diplomat from a kidnapping plot.

When his daughter got home they went over the case some more. Roman continued his training. He was determined to join Kara in the Titans.

Episode 50

April 12, 2008

Kara and Fred had discussed the time when Watt and Walt went to Las Vegas to investigate the Golden Harvest Casino for rigging games. They brought down crime boss, Mr. Veets, that time.

Next assignment they went over was about shuttle astronauts. They'd burn at re-entry, unless Matthew and Walter could locate the stolen landing device, which they did.

Then there was the time when Matthew and Walt stumbled along on a robbery while secretly returning a necklace that Wymore's nephew had taken from a safe-deposit box.

At this point Garrison Denton was in his limousine. On his phone he spoke about the time when Matt and Walt foiled a plan where geniuses were disappearing and a dating service was behind the whole thing. Then another time when NATO plans were stolen, and of course Matt and Walt went undercover.

Then they discussed the time when Matthew went undercover into a gang that steals valuable crystals and then buys sports cars. Then in a personal incident, Denton recalls the time Star played a game of swords and quests. Walt looked around for him during that game. It was a role playing game. Matt was very ill at the time and didn't know it. After a student turned up missing, due to the game, Matt was enlisted by his friend as a substitute. At this point Matt and Walt were no longer in Crestridge and living in Kingston instead. Matt was clearly low on energy by this point. The Sorcerer wasn't exactly playing in this game.

The hunt was very real.

Matt had recently turned eighteen. Walt was tracking them down and found the student Matt was replacing tied up and gagged.

The Sorcerer knocked out one of the players and dragged him away.

Walt found a school security guard also tied up. Matt is really feeling tired at this moment and his partner Mandy sees this.

Matt's friend Steve popped by saying he lost Herb, the other player. Later on Matt is assaulted by chloroform and dragged out.

Steve and Mandy then notice Matt is missing.

He was laid out in a refrigerated cooler.

Steve and Mandy are in the lab and are met by the Sorcerer then entered. He demands Mandy's father's secret formula he'd been working on. Steve was in on this plan.

Mandy is trapped.

Matt wakes up and tries to use telekinesis to open the door, but couldn't due to his illness.

Instead he used his astral projection to leave his body. Once in the hall he headed for the science department. Steve and the Sorcerer threatened Mandy with acid, so she gave up and told them where the formula was. After grabbing the microdot, they took Mandy away.

Walt finally found Matthew. He informs him he's suffering from a long dormant Quadrian virus and needs an antidote. After Matt returned to his body, Walt gave him the antidote. Dr. Tucker, Mandy's father, had a teaching assistant, Hugh, who turned out to be the Sorcerer.

"And Star and Sheppard saved the day again," Denton said.

Months later after the Swords and Quests incident, enemies from their home planet and Matt and Walt fought them off, but the numbers turned out to be too much.

Walt was locked up and left as a prisoner.

Matt was placed into suspended animation. For the last twenty-three years Star has been frozen in time. He hasn't aged, hasn't changed.

"Still the way he was when I ordered his capture," Denton said. "Unfreeze him."

Kara and Roman continued to get closer. Leslie caused drastic changes in Lenny's personality. Leslie got a gig on the school's radio station.

By April 21, 2008 Matthew was all thawed out. He was unaware of his surroundings.

Supergirl The Season Continues

Kara and Roman were happy. Lenny was very appreciative of Leslie. He adored her.  
Matthew Star was awaken.

"Mr. Star, are you with us?" asked Denton.  
Matthew was groggy. "Aw, huh? What?" he responded. "Time to shine!"  
"Where am I?"

Denton smirked at Star.

"Where's Walt?" Matthew demanded.

Garrison Denton laughed.

"WALT!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What do you want from me?"

"The Donner Diamond!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmmmmm... Perhaps you don't."

"I just told you I didn't."

Matthew attempted to use his powers, but couldn't. He wasn't back to his usual self.

"Trying to use your powers?" asked Denton, "you're not back at one hundred percent capacity."

"When will I return to full capacity?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Episode 51 Season three April 22, 2008

Kara in her updated disguise was given the instructions to Denton's secret compound. The Teen Titans were by her side.

"The Donner Diamond will soon be mine," Donner promised.

Matthew Star was trapped in a hospital-type room.

"I told you, I don't know what a Donner Diamond is!" Matthew screamed.

"Silence," ordered Denton.

The Teen Titans located it.

"You aliens, you come over here to live and think there aren't any consequences," Denton said.

"So, what are you planning to do to me now?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm going to pick your brain, litteraly."

"You're insane!"

"Possibly."

Just then, the alarm sounds off.

"Blast it, what now?" groaned Denton.

One of his employees informed him of the Teen Titans.

Garrison Denton stormed off to a ecret passage way so for he could avoid capture.

The Titans busted in and faught off the guards.

The Teen Titans easily threw around Denton's guards.

Garrison Denton was long gone.

Kara and the rest of the Titans looked over at Matthew Star.

"Who are you guys?" asked Matt.

"This must be Matthew Star," Kara said.

"I'm Matthew Star, who are you? What's going on here?"

"Come with us, we're here to help."

They escorted him out of there in their veichle.

Matt was shocked to learn it was no longer the 1980s.

"2008? Where's Walter Sheppard? Is he still alive?"

"Yes. We're taking you to him right now."

Elsewhere, Denton learned of the turn-out.

"BLAST IT! GET STAR BACK NOW!"

"Yes sir, we're trailing them now."

And so the chase was on.

Supergirl Episode 52 Season Three April 23, 2008

Matthew Star and Walter Shepard were reunited.  
"Walt?" Matt asked, shocked.  
"Matthew!" Walt responded.

The two had a lot to talk about.  
Matthew Star looked and felt 19, but in reality he was 43, but what he really wanted to know about was the mission. What happened to their home planet?

"Our planet is doomed. We failed," Walt said.  
"No!" cried Matt.

The Teen Titans joined them afterwards. They agreed it was important to travel to Quadris and free the planet.

Garrison Denton was closer than before in locating the Donner Diamond. He had a guest coming with information.

"I'm glad I was able to get a hold of him," Denton said,  
"it figures he'd have the inside scoop."

The phone rings.  
"It's him, he's here."

Vandal Savage enters.  
"Welcomeback, Vandal!"  
"Glad to be back."

The two men shook hands.  
"Now, let's here about the Donner Diamond."

Vandal began his tale. September 24, 1949 when Savage was 1,295 years old and the President of the United States was Franklin D. Roosevelt,  
Vandal stole information and files from Lt. Abe Trevor. When Abe tried to get back the top secret information, Savage killed him. His brother, Sgt. Burt Trevor

went after him after that. Savage went into hiding and studied the data. Vandal discovered the Donner Diamond would make the holder all powerful.  
Vandal knew outer space was his only way of claiming absolute power.

The problem now is Garrison Denton wants it and Vandal knows he wants it for himself.  
Back then, he had a tracking device built to locate the Donner Diamond. He had traced it to the planet Mercury. On September 30, 1954 when Vandal was 1, 300 years old and Dwight D. Eisenhower was President of the United States, he attempted to go to Mercury. He had a special protective suit made. But he couldn't get there, because his traveling device was unable to transport him there.

The Teen Titans waited for Lucas Luthor to show up. He was providing the team with state-of-the-art space travel. Walt had Matthew practice his powers, but he was only at 22% capacity. "Walt, I'll never be ready in time," Matthew said.  
"Matthew, just rest and give it time," Walt responded.

Martian Manhunter worked on an antidote for Star. Kara new this would be her ultimate mission to date. Lucas showed up at headquarters with news on the space craft.

"It's ready," Lucas said, "and the craft is huge." "Thank you, Lucas," Kara said, "you came through again."  
Lucas smiled.  
"It's my plessure."

There was a buzz at the door. Fire Storm went to check it out. "It's Bonnie, Olsen's widow," Fire Storm said. "She's brought her big bro along."

"Matthew and Mister Sheppard, it really is true," Bonnie said.  
"I'm sorry, but we don't know you," Walt said.  
"Right, I just returned to circulation," Mathew replied.  
"Matt Alexander."  
"Bonnie Alexander-Olsen."  
"Matt is a nice name," said Matthew Star.  
"We've heard so much about you," Matt Alexander said.

Vandal Savage did end up getting a break to his Mercury plans.  
October 6, 1957 when he was 1,303 years, he met multi-billionaire business man, Malcolm Neal Foxworth. He was willing to fund the progect in exchange to have tests run on him to exemine his immortality and unique condition.

Matt and Walt continued talking to the Alexander siblings. They were discussing how the world had changed. Then Henry James Olsen was talked about. The phone rang. It was Matt A's. "It's Mom and Dad."  
When their parents walked through the door, Matthew was shocked.  
"Pam? Bob?"

Pam Elliot-Alexander had tears in her eyes. "Hello, Matt."

They decided to go to their family home to catch up.

Kara needed to get some air, remove her mask for a bit. Roman was in karate class, so she couldn't hang out with him at this point.

She called her father, Fred, over at the police station. During the conversation, her super-hearing picked up feed on a police scanner. Something about a magician commiting crimes of some sort. Ransome? Yes, she heard correctly.

This would be something she'd have to investigate. "Just what the world needs, magicians gone mad." Kara had time to research it. Children of parents who are filthy rich get kidnapped and a ransome is paid.

End Episode

Episode 53 Vandal's flashback

Vandal full-filled his end of the bargain and went through the examinations.  
Now Malcolm was ready to send Savage to Mercury. October 28, 1959, when he was 1,305, Vandal was zapped into Mercury with full protective gear on. He searched and searched, but the Donner Diamond was no longer on Mercury. His next stop was Venus. Still no luck. Apparently the power of the diamond had caused it to jump planets. Next trip was Mars.

While the mission was being finalized at Teen Titan Headquarters, Kara investigated the magician mystery a little bit more.

"First thing to do is look up all of the local magicians."

While that was going on, Matthew was catching up with Bob and Pam. It was weird for him to see his ex-girlfriend and best friend older and together and married. But he understood. He was "away" and Bob and Pam reconnected.

It meant a lot to him they named their first born after him. They went on to talk about old times at Crestridge High. "So there were more Rocky movies?" "And what became of Michael Jackson?"  
"MTV not playing videos any more?" "World Wide Web?"  
"Richard Simmons is still around."  
"They made a Freddy vs. Jason movie?"  
"What's been happening with the Olympics?"

"And baseball went on strike?" "What about Mr. T?"

Kara went on the hunt. She was able to pick up information from eye witnesses about a disappearing magic box.  
"Interesting," she says. Durring her investigating, she learned a lot about an illusionist named Darren Romick.

"I wonder if Zatana knows any thing about this guy."

Kara gave Zatana a call.

"Darren Romick? Yeah, I've met him and his assistant, Constance, before,"  
Zatana said.

Zatana was about to give Kara more information, but the Teen Titans summoned her back. "Looks like it'll have to wait," she said, "but when I get back and if this case isn't solved, they'll have to deal with me."

Supergirl: Space War As a member of The Teen Titans, Kara travels to the planet Quadris to help out the captive people (aliens) with Matthew Star and Walt Shepherd.

Kara was determined to investigate the magician case when she returns.  
Lucas provided the space craft as promised.

Inside the shuttle were Kara in disguise of course,  
wearing her red, blue, and yellow ninja-burglar type outfit.  
Tabloid reporters have begun refering to her as The Rainbow Blur.

Also on the trip is Fire Storm, Raven, The Wonder Twins, Garth, Tula,

Beast Boy (Gar Logan), Starfire, and Zatara.

Of course Matthew Star and Walt Sheppherd were also there.

Roman Gibson stood from a distance,

watching from a distance.

"Someday, my training will be done" he said.

"And I'll join the good fight."

And so the shuttle blasted off into space.

Roman put on his new walkman and turned on the school's radio station.

Leslie Willis was on.

Unfortunately, Denton's spy tracked Lucas down and learned of his plan.

Enter Vandal Savage.  
He had been to Mercury, Venus, Mars, and then Jupiter, in October 30, 1962, When Savage was 1,308 years old

and John F. Kennedy was President.  
Vandal so no closer to locating the Donner Diamond.  
He was getting frustrated.  
It grew more power when it flew out to Saturn.  
That was Vandal's next stop.

October 31, 1964, was the date, when he was 1,310 years old, while Lyndon B. Johnson was the president.  
He came really close to capturing the Donner Diamond

this time. But, it was not to be.  
It floated away from his grasp. Now it was on Uranus.  
November 1, 1966 (1,312) Savage was there.

"Vandal, it'll be there this time," Denton assured him.  
"I've heard the same thing from Malcom Foxworth," he

shot back. "Right before I went to Neptune."

That was November 2, 1969. That's when he was 1,315 years old and Richard Nixon was the president.

"But I'm not Malcom Neal Foxworth!" Denton argued.

"Then November 3, 1973, I tried it again, at age 1,319, I went to Pluto, and was out of luck again."

At November 4, 1974 (1,320) while Gerald Ford was president, Vanal and Malcom parted ways.  
At a later time (November 5, 1977; 1,323; Jimmy Carter president) he heard Malcolm

had become involved with someone named, Olivia.

At this part of his long, long life, he figured he'd never posses the Donner Diamond.

Now Garrison Denton has given him another opportunity.  
"It won't slip away from me this time?" asked Vandal.

"No Vandal, not this time," promised Denton.

"In that case, when do I leave?"

As this went on, Leslie and Lenny are at a dance club.

Lenny was now dressing much more darker and wore a new hair style.

Lenny looked around the crown of people and couldn't believe he was actually around these "cool kids."

Was he actually popular now?  
"Awesome show today, Leslie," Lenny said.

Leslie grinned.  
"I think I need to shake things up," she said.  
"But, you're ratings are strong," he said.

"And I plan to keep it that way," she replied.  
"Anything I can do to help?" asked Lenny.

"Glad you asked," said Leslie.  
"As a matter of fact there is."  
Lenny smiled.  
She kissed him.

"I need controversy on my show."  
"Wow! How can I get you that?"  
"With dirt."

"Huh?"  
"You'll need to go undercover for me."  
"Sounds tempting."

She gave him a passionate kiss.

"I need you to target the baseball team," Leslie said.

As Leslie and Lenny walked outside the club, Roman was walking by.

"Well, well, it's Roman Gibson," Leslie said.

"Hi Roman!" Lenny said.

"Hey, you two," Roman said.

"Where's Linda?" Leslie asked.  
"She's visiting family out of town," he lied.  
"Linda doesn't like me very much does she?" Leslie asked.  
"Well, Leslie, that's probably because of the way you treat her," Roman responded.

Leslie smirked. "I don't know what you mean."  
"For starters, Leslie, you treat her like dirt."  
"Is that what she thinks?"  
"It's what I think."

Lenny stood, watching, not saying a word.  
"Maybe she's just jealous of me," Leslie suggested.  
"Now why in the world would she be jealous of you?" asked Roman.  
"Maybe because I have something she hasn't," Leslie argued.  
"Be more specific," demanded Roman.  
"Look at who myself and Linda are dating," Leslie explained, "I've got Lenny and she doesn't, she's got...you!" "Nice chatting with you, Miss Willis," Roman responded. "Bye, Lenny."  
Roman walks away.

Leslie shook her head and smirked. She was proud of herself.  
As Roman was walking to the bus stop, he noticed an ad hanging up promoting The Ting Tings having a concert.

Episode 54 May 1, 2008

The Teen Titans made it to Quadris.  
"We're here," Walt said.

"I'm home, I'm finally home," Matthew said. Little did they know Vandal Savage was on his way.

Garrison Denton was confident.  
"Aw yes, the Donner Diamond will soon be mine."

The entire planet had been tooken over. The heroes would need to hide.  
There were thousands of enemies now with thousands of weapons.

Supergirl Mission in Quadris The next chapter of the

Teen Titans and Matthew Star

The shuttle had landed.  
times already. Here's where we left off.

Episode 54 May 1, 2008

"This is not going to be easy," Matthew observed.  
"I figured it wouldn't be a cake walk," replied Kara.  
The men, women, and children of Quadris were all

prisioners. How many of the conquerers were there exactly?

That's what they wondered. Walt Sheppard took out a device which

was made for situations like these.  
Walt scanned the perimeter.  
"No! More than five thousand of them," said Walt.

"What's the full total, Walt?" asked Matthew.

"5,998."

"We don't have an army to compare to theirs."

"We have to try just the same," Kara said.

Walt picked up a rifle. Garth held a laser.

Back on planet Earth Roman was helping Fred do yard work.

"You really like Linda, don't you?" asked Fred.

"Kara," Roman said.

"Aw yes, how much do you know about her?" asked Fred.

"I know it all, sir," Roman responded.

Fred Danvers smiled.

"I hope the kid is okay," Fred said.

"She's tough, I'm sure she'll be fine," said Roman.

"I always wanted to be a father," Fred said, "I'm happy Sylvia and myself are raising her."

At this point Lenny and Lesslie were bike riding.

"Hello, Officer Danvers," called Lenny.

"Oh, hi there, Lenny," Fred said, "I haven't seen you around lately, are you and Linda still friends?"

"Oh... Well-" Lenny clammed up.

"Linda is angry with Lenny at the moment, sir," Lesslie chimed in,  
"on the count that I've been dating Lenny."

"Oh... well, hopefully you kids can all be friends again," Fred said.  
"I'd hate to see you feuding with one another."

"I know exactly what you mean, Officer Sir," she continued, "I lucked out with the best, but I suppose Linda did okay too."

"That's enough, Lesslie," Roman warned, "and Linda is not jealous."

Leslie smirked.

"Excuse me, but are you saying you're superior to my Lenny?" she demanded.  
"Huh, Gibson?"

"No Leslie, I don't think I'm better than him," he answered. "Now please stop causing trouble."

Leslie began acting shocked.

"Lenny, you can't let this punk talk to me that way," she said, "go and deffend my honor."

Lenny was reluctant to stand up to Roman. But still, he walked over to him. They were staring at each other.

"Calm down, you two!" Fred demanded.

"Mr. Danvers is right, Lenny," Roman said.

"She's my girlfriend," Lenny said, "you at least should appologize to her."

"For what?" asked Roman, in an angry tone.  
"You disrespected her," Lenny claimed.  
"Man, you're out of your mind," screamed Roman,  
"she's got you whipped."

"That's it, in one hour at the park Lenny is going to beat you to a pulp," Leslie yelled, "Lenny will own you!"

"Oh come on," Fred said, "grow up, missy."

"Lenny, you'll fight him for me, wont you?" asked Leslie.

Lenny was very hesitant.  
"Yes, Leslie," he finally said, "of course I will."

"Lenny, you need to leave with Leslie, now!" demanded Fred.

Lenny nodded and walked away with Leslie.

Back on Quadris, the Teen Titans and company attacked. Walt Shepard, right on target, shot down six of the guards.  
Matthew shot down eight of them. Gart went crazy with his weapon and eliminated ten of them.

"I'm at full stregnth, Walt," Matthew said, "I can do this." "Good, because we're going to need all the help we can get," Walt said.  
The heroes charged the castle. Swords clashed and bullets were flying.  
Soon, all of the guards were taken out.

Original number of terrorists on the planet: 5,998

Total killed

Walt: 22

Matthew: 39

Garth: 54

Raven: 46

Zatana: 54

Beast Boy: 56

Fire Storm: 8

Star Fire: 8

Zan: 5

Jayna: 5

Tula: 11

Kara couldn't bring herself to killing anyone, but she used her powers to take a lot of them down. The total was now 5,690. Vandal Savage was currently on his way.

End of Episode Episode 55 May 1, 2008 Garrison Denton knew Vandal Savage was on his way to Quadris in search of the Donner Diamond. Smiling to himself. Little did Vandal know, but he had contact with Malcom Foxworth. December 16, 1982. Vandal Savage was 1,328 years of age and Ronald Reagan was President of the United States.

Garrison was a young business man at the time. Foxworth was married to Olivia at that time. Garrison Denton would learn a lot from Malcom Neal Foxworth.  
He told Denton all about Vandal Savage. Who and what he was.

Roman was on his way to the park to fight Lenny. He didn't want to do it,  
but he was challenged. Lenny was already there with Leslie by his side. Lenny clearly didn't want to fight Roman. Leslie gave Lenny a shove.

Supergirl Kara The war in Quadris continues.

The Teen Titans

Vandal Savage had arrived. Kara, Zan, Jayna, Raven, Fire Storm,  
Zatana, Star Fire, and Garth were there, fighting the terrorists.

Matthew Star and Walt Shepard had been waiting for this chance. They want to free

their home planet.

Tula and Beast Boy were fighting off the enemies as well. There were still 5,690 terrorists. Vandal Savage made his presence felt.

Vandal had a big, powerful bazooka type gun with him. He shot a blast into the air.

Back in Leesburgh, at the park, Leslie kept provoking

a fight between Lenny and Roman.

"Come on, Lenny dear," she said, "the guy disrespected me."  
Roman felt bad for Lenny. He didn't want to go through with this.

"Look, Lenny, let's just forget about this," suggested Roman.

Lenny went silent, but Leslie grinned.

"The guy's a coward," she said.

Lenny turned around. He was so confused. Roman walked towards Leslie.

Leslie screamed as Roman got closer.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" asked Lenny.

"Roman just struck me," Leslie lied.

"What? I didn't even touch you," Roman protested.

"Roman? How could you?" Lenny shouted. "Leslie, are you okay?"

"Get him back for me, Lenny," she said.

Lenny stormed over to Roman.

"She's lying to you, Lenny," said Roman.

Lenny swung at him and connected. An angry Roman returned the favor.

Just then park security showed up. All three ran away.

Episode 55 May 1, 2008

Vandal Savage made his intentions clear about the Donner Diamond.

Kara had an idea.

"Say, Vandal, let's have a chat," she said.

As the fighting continued, she made him an offer.

"You want this Donner Diamond? Fine. We want Quadris free," said Kara.

"Young lady, you do have a good point," Vandal said. "It'll be a lot

easier to capture the diamond without all the interference."

Vandal Savage agreed to help out the heroes, for now at least.

Savage used his special bazooka and immediately zapped out twenty of the enemies with one shot.

But, there were still 5, 670 of them left.

Back in Leesburgh...

We see Garrison Denton in his office waiting for any new word on his plans.

Still, Vandal Savage doesn't know that himself and Malcolm Neal Foxworth were business partners. Not only that, but Foxworth was a strong influence on him.

November 1st, 1985, a young Garrison Denton met Malcolm Neal Foxworth at a huge business convention. Vandal Savage was 1,331 and Ronald Reagan was still the President.

Malcolm had informed Garrison that his wife, Olivia, was pregnant with their first child.

Garrison was already ruthless, Malcolm would groom him to be cold-hearted.

Members of the Justice League learned about the war on Quadris and knew they needed to assist the Teen Titans over there.

The fighting ceased for now. Thanks to Vandal, there were now 5,637 enemies to deal with.

"We can't trust him," said Fire Storm.

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment," said Kara.

Back at Justice League Head Quarters, after trying to locate Clark, the rest of the team decided to take action in Quadris without him.

"I know Clark would want to be there for Kara, but Superboy is needed elsewhere at

the moment," Martian Manhunter said.  
The JL got the craft ready.

Back on the planet, Matthew looked into the distance.

Walt walked over to him.

"Feels weird being back home," said Walt.  
"I never really knew this home, Walt," Matthew responded.

They both looked uneasy.

"Are you okay, Walt, really?" asked Matt.

Walt nodded and smiled.

"Matthew, I'm fine," he said.

"You were held captive for years," said Matt.

"So were you," he answered.

"Yeah, but you weren't frozen like I was."

"I know. But we're free now."

"But our planet suffered all this time while we were out of circulation."

Back at Leesburgh, Fred Danvers paid Garrison Denton a visit.

"Officer Danvers, what do I owe the pleasure to?" asked Denton sarcasticlly.

"It's Detective Danvers, and this isn't a social visit," he responded.

"I figured that much. What do you want?"

"I need you to come to the station for some questioning."

Garrison Denton laughed.

"This could go easy or hard. Your choice." Danvers said.

"Fine."

The two men left together.

The Titans were lucky to find safe quarters on the planet to rest

and plot further strategy.

The Martian Manhunter knew Superboy was last seen

fighting crime in California.

"He's bounced around from Alameda, Alpine, Amador, and Butte."

Fred Danvers arrived at the station with Garrison Denton.

"What is this all about, detective?" asked Denton.

"Kidnapping, Denton!" Fred responded.

Denton laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Matthew Star and Walter Shepard," Fred responded.

Garrison stared at Fred.

"Who?"

Fred got in his face.

"Denton! You can't deny and lie your way out of this one!"

"I'm telling you, I never heard of these guys."

Back on Quadris, the enemy assasins were planning their counter attack.  
Now that they knew of the arrival of the Teen Titans and Vandal Savage along with the return of Matthew Star and Walt Sheppard, they'd be prepared.

Kara, the Supergirl Smallville spin-off continues…

Previously on the program…

* While Kara, Superboy, Green Arrow, Flash, Swamp Thing, Aquaman, and Cyborg took it to The Bounty Hunter, suddenly, he was summoned back. The League followed him, but a smoke bomb was unleashed, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Kara immediately checked on a badly injured Fred.

"Dad, please be okay," she pleaded. *

** "Chloe, what's wrong?" asks Clark.

"It's Jimmy!" she responded.

"What happened to Jimmy?" asked Lana.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Pete said. **

*** Jimmy had been married to a woman named Bonnie Alexander. ***

**** Bonnie's older brother, Matt Alexander, joined Jimmy on his mission at Metropolis.

Jimmy got the goods on them, but got caught. The Don shot Jimmy. Matt checked on him. Jimmy didn't make it. To save himself, Matt jumped out a window, of a really high building, landing in a dumpster. Despite being injured, he found a place to hide until he was able to sneak home. ****

***** Before bed she looked through the paper, then she found it.

FOUND DEAD

HENRY JAMES OLSEN

"Cousin Clark's friend," she said. *****

****** After Clark left the Leesburg area, the current Justice League members moved their base to someplace bigger. The current members are Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Swamp Thing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Acrata, and it' s unknown what Superboy's role in the League will be at this point. ******

******* We see Garrison Denton on his computer, still thinking about the diamond. *******

******** "I don't know what happened," said Lenny, "Leslie just has this way of controlling me."

Kara looked more upset. ********

******** After the moment of truth between Kara and Lenny, Roman finally got around to visiting Kara.

"Roman!"

"Hello, Kara."

Meanwhile, Garrison Denton was still obsessing over the Donner Diamond.

He once again had his laptop opened to the Matthew Star page. *********

********* "Dad, I need to locate Matthew Star."

"I know, honey."

"I'll need your help, Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you."

Father and daughter hug.

Roman Gibson knew he needed to join the Teen Titans. He was well aware the disguised Kara was a member called "Girl Scout." **********

******* Roman had made a list of the current Teen Titans members as of April 6, 2008.

Kara

Zan

Jayna

Raven

Fire Storm

Zatana

Star Fire

Garth

Garrison Denton finished a call to his hit man. *****

********** They were walking past his office. Kara's super hearing, which has improved greatly, picked up the break in.

Kara used her super speed to put on her red, blue, yellow disguise.

Roman watched his girlfriend spring into action, wishing he could be a part of the Titans as well.

Kara heard a gun shot just as she raced to the building.

She bursts the door down. Lucas was down, hit and bleeding as the hit man stood there.

Bullets were shot at Kara, but of course they had no affect. ********

********* To prove himself to his father, Gar went in and stole the map himself.

"Wow, my son, I'm impressed," Garrison said.

"Thank you, my father, I am ready to join your empire full time," Gar said.

"I suppose you're right." ******

*************** Roman continued his training. He was determined to join Kara in the Titans. ***************

*********** "Mr. Star, are you with us?" asked was groggy. "Aw, huh? What?" he responded. "Time to shine!""Where am I?" *******

**** "You aliens, you come over here to live and think there aren't any consequences," Denton said.

"So, what are you planning to do to me now?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm going to pick your brain, literally."

"You're insane!"

"Possibly." ****

******** The Titans busted in and fought off the guards.

The Teen Titans easily threw around Denton's guards.

Garrison Denton was long gone.

Kara and the rest of the Titans looked over at Matthew Star. *****

******* "Our planet is doomed. We failed," Walt said."No!" cried Matt. ****

**** Matt and Walt continued talking to the Alexander siblings. They were discussing how the world had changed. Then Henry James Olsen was talked about. The phone rang. It was Matt A's. "It's Mom and Dad."When their parents walked through the door, Matthew was shocked. "Pam? Bob?" *****

****** Kara went on the hunt. She was able to pick up information from eye witnesses about a disappearing magic box."Interesting," she says. During her investigating, she learned a lot about an illusionist named Darren Romick.

"I wonder if Zatana knows any thing about this guy."

Kara gave Zatana a call.

"Darren Romick? Yeah, I've met him and his assistant, Constance, before,"Zatana said. ******

****** Inside the shuttle were Kara in disguise of course,wearing her red, blue, and yellow ninja-burglar type reporters have begun referring to her as The Rainbow Blur.

Also on the trip is Fire Storm, Raven, The Wonder Twins, Garth, Tula,

Beast Boy (Gar Logan), Starfire, and Zatara.

Of course Matthew Star and Walt Shepherd were also there.

Roman Gibson stood from a distance,

Watching from a distance.

"Someday, my training will be done" he said.

"And I'll join the good fight."

And so the shuttle blasted off into space. ******

***** Episode 55 May 1, 2008

Vandal Savage made his intentions clear about the Donner Diamond.

Kara had an idea.

"Say, Vandal, let's have a chat," she said. ****

***** Thanks to Vandal, there were now 5,637 enemies to deal with. ****

Now back to the story…

The war continued on Quadris, but it was no way closer to being over. Vandal Savage threw a grenade at the enemies.

"That diamond is mine, blasted!" he declared. Then he threw another one. Suddenly, the Justice League arrived to help matters out. Thanks to Savage, now only 5, 089 remained.

Green Arrow shot arrow after arrow, landing its target. Matthew Star, back at full power, eliminated even more of the terrorists. Walt Sheppard kept shooting at them.

"Five thousand left, Matthew!" exclaimed Walt.

"Let's lower that amount," responded Matthew.

He used his powers to change a stick into a machinegun. Matthew began firing away.

Suddenly, the enemy named Zink, got a close look.

"Take this, D-Hay!" Zink screamed. He shot a bullet into Walt's chest.

WALT! NO!" yelled Matthew.

End of episode…

Episode 56

It was May 2 and there was a cease fire. Walt was badly hurt. He was being treated inside of a secluded location. Kara, still disguised as The Rainbow Blur, snuck into enemy territory to bring back medical supplies for Walt.

Back home in Leesburg, Garrison Denton was still being held on kidnapping charges. Of course Denton continued to deny this.

Back on Quadris it was revealed that there were 4, 874 enemy warriors left.

The Martian Manhunter searched all over California for Superboy and finally located him.

"Clark!"

"John?"

They talked about the on-going war. They needed to even up the odds. Martian remembered the trip to Ethernia which Kara and Roman went on. They decided they'd need to go there for recruitments first.

Finally, Denton's lawyers arrived to the police station. They were able to get him released.

"Denton, don't leave town," Fred warned.

"I wouldn't think of it," remarked Garrison Denton.

In Eternia, it appeared five years since Roman had last been there. Superboy and Martian Manhunter visited the palace. King Randor agreed to see them. The heroes explained everything to the King of Eternia. Randor agreed to send fifty guards with them, but recommended they visit with The Sorceress at Castle Grayskull. They agreed.

The Sorceress summoned warriors from around the planet. Now they had an army of one hundred with them. They were then transported to Quadris. The time was May 7, 2008. Walt still wasn't well. 4, 778 enemies remain.

Kara heard the arrival of the new troops and went to check it out.

"Kal?" she said.

Kara was still wearing her mask and outfit. He used his x-ray vision to check under her mask.

"It's you!" he said.

"Boy, I'm glad to have the extra help," she said.

Vandal Savage approached them.

"You!" Superboy yelled.

"Wait, he's on our side for now," Kara explained.

After they spoke, Superboy and company arrived at their hideout. Matthew was by Walt's side.

Introductions were made, and Superboy and Martian Manhunter were brought up to date on things. May 8, 2008, the good guys went full force on the villains. Shots were fired. Both sides were losing members. Martian Manhunter used his powers to delete more of the terrorists. Later on that number went down to 4, 000.

Walt woke up and needed to make himself feel useful. Walt rejoined his team on the battlefield.

"Walt? What are you doing here?" asked Matt.

"To save our home," Walt said.

"But, you're still hurt," Matt insisted.

"Nonsense, Matthew, I've been waiting for this day."

A lot of the Eternians had fallen. Vandal Savage was getting impatient about the Donner Diamond. He stormed the enemies with a machinegun. Bodies dropped all around him. He removed the locater device from his pocket. Savage was getting closer. He tossed out another grenade for good measure.

Zink was not happy. Including himself, there were 2, 732 left. Vandal Savage was facing him now.

"I want the Donner Diamond," demanded Savage.

"You won't get it," Zink said.

Savage smacked Zink down. More troopers charged at Savage. He shot them all down. Zink was helpless. He watched Savage locate the Donner Diamond and run off with it. Someone stopped him.

"Rainbow Blur? What is the meaning of this?" demanded Savage.

"Going back on our deal?" asked Kara.

"I don't know what deal you're referring to," he said.

"Help first, Donner Diamond second!"

"Out of my way, girl!"

They fought. Zink crawled away. Both armies continued firing away. Kara was thrashing Vandal. He pulled out a grenade and threw it at her, but she jumped out of the way. The grenade served to eliminate more of Zink's men instead. Kara zipped on forward and knocked Vandal down. She punched him over and over again.

"Whatever it is you're up to, you're not going to get away with it," Kara shouted.

"Are you going back on our deal, girl?" asked Savage.

Suddenly her super-hearing picked up something.

"Enough of this, fire the missile!"

So, Kara knocked out Vandal Savage with a powerful punch, but left without taking the diamond away. The missile was launched. Kara leaped real high to reach it. She caught it, but couldn't control it. Superboy flew up high and grabbed the missile and turned it around to the enemy side. There was a huge explosion. The Kryptonian cousins looked over at the destruction.

They both used their x-ray vision to examine the rubble. Neither could find anyone alive. Later on, they all celebrated their victory, until they saw Vandal Savage escape through a portal. During the distraction a happy Walt Sheppard told Matthew Star how proud he is of him.

"Matthew, if only you're father could see you now," he said.

"I know, Walt, but you're here," he responded.

BANG! BANG!

Walt was shot. It was Zink, he had survived. Walt was bleeding. Green Arrow shot an arrow into Zink's left leg to stop him.

"Walt? No Walt, please not now," begged Matthew.

Walt couldn't speak. He tried to reach for Matt. Suddenly, Walt Sheppard took his last breath. Matt cried. Swamp Thing tossed Zink over to their side, breaking several of his bones in the process. Aquaman cuffed Zink. Matthew Star charged at Zink and began pummeling him repeatedly with fists of fury. Martian Manhunter restrained Matthew.

End of Episode

May 12, 2008

The heroes and the now free people of Quadris had a funeral for Walt Sheppard.

Matthew told everybody there just what Walt meant to him. Zinc is currently locked up, awaiting trial. The superheroes stuck around for that trial.

May 16, 2008

Zink was sentenced to life in prison. Matthew Star thanked everybody for everything. He promised to return one day to visit everyone, especially his dear friends, Pam and Bob.

May 20, 2008

Kara returns to Leesburg.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," she announced.

Fred and Sylvia hugged their adopted daughter. They had so much catching up to do. After a few hours she was told to call Roman. He certainly missed her just as much.

And call him, she did. They had plenty to discuss.

"I love you, too. And I don't want us to be apart again," she said on the phone.

Kara caught up on her missing class work and passed along with Roman. As of June 22, 2008, Vandal Savage still hasn't resurfaced. Garrison Denton is angry about it. He wants the Donner Diamond.

"The fact the do-gooders have returned it was obvious to me Quadris was saved," said Denton, "but in the long over due letter I received from Vandal, I learn Sheppard died."

June 26, 2008

Kara had unfinished business to take care of. The magician mystery. The children of multi-billionaires continue to get kidnapped and held for ransome. Kara and Roman are investigating on it together. And she was as happy about it as he was. Leslie still has Lenny wrapped around her little finger. Her student radio show was drawing good ratings. Leslie still gave both Kara and Roman a hard time whenever possible. As The Rainbow Blur, Kara has remained good friends with Lucas Luthor. As Linda Danvers, Kara feels she's living a happy life. Loving parents and a terrific boyfriend. Plus, she still had biological family, her cousin. Now she was on summer vacation. Yes, life was good indeed.

June 27, 2008

After a date with Roman, he brought Kara ( Linda Danvers ) home and they kissed. Lenny, on the other hand, was being pressured by Lesslie. Apparently she wants more out of their relationship.

After returning home, Kara saw the magician/illusionist Darren Romick would be in town performing.

"I know where we're going on our next date."

Another child was kidnapped again, courtesy of the magic box. ( June 28, 2008 10:34 AM)

While watching TV with Roman, she saw on the special news report about the kidnapping of the child.

"Garrison Denton must be behind this," Roman suggested.

"Naw, not his style, but I thought so at first," replied Kara.

This wouldn't be an easy case, but they're ready. They at least have a lead.

End of Episode

Fan fiction

I own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl Episode Fifty-eight Fred Danvers paid Garrison Denton a visit.  
"What now, officer," asked a sarcastic Denton.  
"Seems there's been a string of kidnappings,  
all children from rich families," Danvers responded.

"I'm filty rich," barked Denton, "why would I need to kidnap for ransome?" "You have a habit of kidnapping people." "Oh so we're on that again."

Kara and Roman had good seats at the magic show.

Darren Romick was on stage along with his beautiful assistant, Constance.  
Romick started off with simple tricks, then did bigger ones.

Kara noticed Lucas in attendance.

True, Darren seemed cocky, but Kara couldn't use that as an excuse to say he was guilty.  
Lucas went to say hi to Kara ( Linda ) and Roman.  
"Is this guy full of himself or what?" Lucas asked. "Lex should

meet this Romick dude."

Kara and Roman laughed.  
"Ol Lex certainly is a magician in his own right," Kara said. "That he is," Lucas agreed.

"Lucas, I think Romick is trying to get your attention," said Roman.

"Would you assist me, sir?" asked Darren Romick.

Lucas grinned.

"No thank you," he said.  
"Come on, you Luthors are not supposed to be afraid of any thing."  
"Aw, so you know me."  
"Don't let him show you up," said Kara, "go for it." "It's all in fun any way," Roman added.

Lucas agreed and went up on stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will witness Mister Lucas Luther getting sawed in half," Darren said.  
Lucas didn't like the sound of that.  
"Now I'll be on stand by with my x-ray vision," said Kara. Lucas looked over the contraption on the stage, then checked over Constance and smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
"Come on, in you go, rich guy," Darren insisted.

The audience cheered.  
Constance led Lucas into the box. Lucas entered. Kara scanned it. Nothing seemed out of place. Darren Romick started sawing.  
The box appeared split. "Tada!"Darren proudly said.  
"The filthy rich Luther brother is split in half." The audience clapped and cheered enthusiasticly.

Darren and Constance put the two parts of the boxes together and placed a cloth over it. The magic words were said.  
person.

Lucas Luthor was back together again.  
"Take a bow, rich boy," Darren said. "Right," Lucas responded.  
"You did great," Constance added. "Thank you," Lucas said.  
Lucas returned to the table.

"So, whadaya think?" Kara asked. "That man is a pompus jerk" Lucas said. "I know," she said.  
"So...do you think he's the one?" Lucas asked.  
"I wouldn't put it past him," she said.

Now back to Garrison Denton. "The nerve of Danvers to think I'd need to lower myself to ransome" Denton said. "Danvers is grasping at straws," said a lacky.  
"Any luck locating Savage," asked another lacky.

"That's what I pay you morons for," shouted Denton. "Sorry boss," he said. "We'll get on it, sir," the other one responded. "I'm serious," she told me. The next day the ransome was paid off.

The kid was safeley returned.  
Leslie Willis reported the kidnappings

on her radio show.  
She hinted that Roman Gibson's father was the one involved. And insinuated that as a cop with such a high ranking, Kara's father was hiding it under the carpet.

To be continued...

I own nothing!  
Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Supergirl Illusions of Granduer Continued... This is Fan Fiction

I own nothing.

All rights and credit goes to DC COmics and Jerry Siegel Joe Schuster as well as Supergirl creators,  
Otto Binder and Al Plastino.

Episode 58. In the morning, two kids run out the front door. They're racing and playing around. They begin wrestling around. Then they notice the magic box. "Open the lid and step inside and you'll go on a magic ride." That was written on the box.

One of the boys entered the box, enthusiasticly. "Nick? Nick are you in there?" asked the other boy.  
He opened up the box and found he was gone. Later on as Kara and Roman were at the park, they noticed a woman that was visibly upset.

"Rose Collins?" asked the man.

"Hi, I'm Perry White," said the man. Kara knew it wasn't polite to use her super hearing, but she knew it was important. This lady looked troubled. Perry White? Perry White? Sure. She remembered that name.

Perry White just recently returned to The Daily Planet, after a couple of years at the Daily Star.  
Clark, Lois, and Chloe all knew him.  
Perry White had a reputation of being a top reporter and a respected journalist. "I need you to write a story," Rose said.  
"What's this about?" asked Perry.

"It's my son, Nicky, there's been a terrible mistake," she said. "What kind of a mistake?" asked White."  
"You've been covering the kidnappings," she explained.  
"Has your son been kidnapped?" asked Perry White.  
"I'm not supposed to to go to the police," she continued.

Rose was extremely rattled. She continued to cry uncontrollably. "How can I help you?" asked Perry.  
"I work for Mr. and Mrs. Mark Moskal," she said.  
"Oh, the developer," White said.  
Mark Moskal had built buildings in Metropoliss, Gotham City,  
Star City, as well as Leesburg.  
Rose explained she lives with her son, Nicky, on the estate.

Her son is the same age as Chris, the Moskal's son.  
They play together. Perry figured the kidnapper took the wrong kid. And he figured right. The ransome note demanded $5 million by tomorrow night.  
"The Moskals are still off on their safari, but still, how can I ask for all that money," she continued.  
"Could you please write a story explaining there was a mistake?"  
Kara followed them back to the Moskal Estate and hid as she listened in.

Another reporter, Cat Grant, met up with them. Chris came outside to join them.  
"They're going to help us get Nicky back," Rose said.  
"My dad will help us when he gets back," Chris said.  
"I'm sure he will but we're going to see what we can do until he returns," said Cat.  
The note read:  
I have your son bring $5 million to the Salkind Fair tomorrow night at

midnight if you want to see your son allive again.  
Don't contact the police or he'll die.

Kara felt upset by the sound of this. Chris described the magic box in detail for the reporters. A shiny box with stars and a moon painted on it.  
Just then, his partents returned home.

Mark Moskel said he will pay the ransome in full in order to get the boy back. He doesn't want to notify the authorities in fear of what would happen. Perry doesn't want to do anything to jeapordize Nick's safety but doesn't want to see this happen to any more children.

The Moskels didn't want their help. Perry and Cat looked at each other.  
At the hotel, phone calls were made. Parents of past victims of the kidnapper refused to go public.  
Perry and Grant decided the charrity magic show could be their only lead.

Perry White and Cat Grant weren't the only interested party there. Kara Zor-El aka Linda Danvers along with Roman Gibson were there too. Lucas Luthor was also there along with some business partners. Kara and Roman thought Lucas was mainly there because of Constance.

Right now there was a hypnosist on the stage. It was soon time for Darren Romick to make his way onto the stage. Kara noticed Lucas smiling at Constance as she helped out Darren.  
Suddenly, as Darren Romick attempted to make a cow disappear,  
a curtain fell in front of the animal. On the curtain was pictures of stars and a moon. He was successful in making the cow disappear. In the morning, Perry informed Cat that Darren Romick refused to talk to them, but, Constance agreed to see them.

But, Kara and Roman were already spotted at the magic club by Constance and she was very friendly in talking to them.  
"This club was built forty years ago, the great magicians wanted a place for themselves and my father was a charter member," Constance said. "It was a very secret society."

Perry and Cat walked in. Kara and Roman excused themselves, but listened in outside. Perry brought up the kidnappings. Constance was surprised to hear that a magigian from her club could be responsible. The reporters looked at the box.  
"How does this work?" asked Perry.  
"Well, it takes-" Constance began.  
"Genius!" interrupted the hypnotist, Dr. Novak. "Darren Romick is the greatest illusionist of all time and I don't think he'd appreciate his secrets being given out. Do you, Constance?"

"No, Dr. Novak," she responded. Constance walked away. Suddenly, Darren Romick walked in.  
"Visitors aren't welcomed here until six o'clock," he said.  
"We're reporters," Perry said.  
"Oh, how nice for you," Darren said. "We think this trick might have something to do with the kidnappings," Cat added.

"Tricks? Dogs do tricks!" Darren howled. "I do illusions." From their hiding place Kara couldn't get over just how pompus Darren Romick is.

"Would you like to see an illusion?" asked Darren.  
"Fine," responded Cat.  
He took out some cards. Every time a black card was shown, Cat was to say black, but when a red one was revealed, she was to say fire.

"Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Fire."

Suddenly, a spark of smoke and fire popped up and Darren was gone.

Later on, they discovered that only two of those magic boxes were made and they both belong to Romick.  
Roman found out on the Internet that a lot of celebrities were doing strange things. Mr. T was seen at an opera, for example.

It was getting close to midnight. Time for The Rainbow Blur to spring into action. Perry White and Cat Grant were hidden in the shadows.  
A car pulled up. It was Mark Moskal.  
"I'm here!" he called out. "I'm alone!" Cat snapped pictures with her camera. "I'm here!" Moskal shouted.  
Lights flashed on. Mark was looking at Nick. The child was waving.  
"Nicky!" The Rainbow Blur (Kara) ran towards him, but found he was only a hollagram.

"What have you done? Where's the boy?" Mark screamed.  
"He was never here," Kara/Blur replied. She inspected the park. Suddenly, a hooded figure with the hypnotist's watch appeared infront of her.  
"Look at the watch and hear my voice."  
She had her eyes glued to the watch.  
"When you hear the words 'the stars in the sky' you'll be under my command."

Nick walked out of the car.  
"Get him, Blur!"  
She snatched the kid. She placed him back into the car.  
It drove away as Kara raced next to the car. In the morning Roman found out Constance had called Cat Grant to talk about Darren Romick.

Constance: He can be very difficult. Cat: You'll be an annonymous source.  
Constance: Darren went through a tough time last year. It was because of gambling debts and at the same time he lost his big contract in Las Vegas.

Cat: Gambling problem?  
Constance: A big one. When the casino manager found out about it, he discovered Darren had been using his tricks to cheat at the tables. After that, he was financially wiped out. Nobody wanted to hire him.

Cat: Wow.  
Constance: Lucky for him he didn't go to jail. But the strange thing is, months ago he was rich again. Things were back on track for him. At first I thought maybe he was gambling again, but he said it was all from a mysterious benefactor.  
Cat: Or maybe a string of kidnappings.

Constance: You don't think that Darren.  
Cat: That's exactly what I think. And what about hypnosis? Does he know that?  
Constance: Yeah, we do it in our act. But you don't know anything for sure do you?  
Cat: Not yet.

Kara was reading up on hypnosis. She had to find out what kind of control it would have on her. She was at the library. A child was reading out loud.  
From the story book the sentence, "the stars in the sky" was read.  
Suddenly, Kara was under the spell again. "Wrong is right..." she repeated to her self as she walked away. Lenny spotted her.  
"Linda! Linda?" Later on, Lesslie Willis saw The Rainbow Blur knocking down trash cans and dumping people's garbage down in the process.  
"Hmmmm... more filler for my show," Lesslie said. "Wrong is right... Wrong is right!"

Later as Linda, she was back home with Fred and Sylvia. "I'm clearly under a spell and don't know what to do about it," she said. "This sounds like something your Martian Manhunter friend can help you out with,"  
Fred said.  
"He's on a mission in LA," Kara said.  
"The only way to stop these spells is by stopping this person before he can hurt anyone else," said Sylvia."  
"And I'll be more than happy to put him under arrest," said Fred.

Fred told Kara he spoke to Perry White and Cat Grant. They had a debate. Cat is sure it's Romick, but Perry is open to the possibility of either Novack or someone else being responsible for this. They were all back at the Magic Club. Even Fred Danvers attended the show.  
Darren Romick called Cat Grant on as a volunteer. Cat was placed inside of the box.

As Darren placed knives into it, Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure. Darren put on a blind fold and was going to stick a sword through the box.  
Kara used her heat vision to melt the sword. A tarp was placed over the box and Cat disappeared. She went down a slide to the basement of the club.  
There she found a hypnotized Nick watching TV.  
"You are watching the Magic Channel... You are watching the Magic Channel..." "Nick, wake up," Cat said. But, Cat herself ended up getting hypnotized as well.

Kara changed into The Rainbow Blur and saw the TV was hypnotizing them, so she put her fist into the screen. Cat and Nick snapped out of it. "Where's my mom?" asked Nick.  
"We'll get you to her real soon," said Cat. They passed by the infamous magic box. A dead Dr. Novak was in there.  
"He probably figured out it was Romick and confronted him," Kara said. Then Darren Romick showed up. "What do you think you're doing?" "You're not getting away with this trick, Romick," said Kara.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Romick.

"Kidnapping, murdering Novak," Cat responded. "There must be some mistake," Romick said.  
Suddenly, "I'm afraid he's right, Darren Romick has never had an idea of his own in his life."  
It was Constance. "Constance, what have you done?" asked Romick.  
"What I should've done a long time ago, I'm in charge now," she said. Kara walked towards Constance.  
"The stars in the sky!" The celebs doing strange things were all a test by Constance. Darren was under mind control when he killed Dr. Novak for her.

Supergirl Illusions of Grandure The Saga Continues As Usual I Own Nothing

All Rights belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers

Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster Supergirl created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino FanFic based on the Lois & Clark episode of the same name written by Thania St. John and directed by Michael W. Watkins

People who know Kara's secret:

Fred Danvers Sylvia Danvers Clark Kent Roman Gibson Lenny Ellsworth Kyle Rayner Jennie-Lynn Hayden Chloe Sullivan The Sorceress The Martian Manhunter Oliver Queen Martha Kent Bart Allen Pete Ross Lana Lang Jor-El Swamp Thing Man-At-Arms Aquaman Vic "Cyborg" Stone Black Canary Firestorm Martin Stein King Randor Queen Marlena Zodack Skeletor Evil Lynn Trap Jaw Beast Man Tri-Clops Mer-Man King Hiss Jitsu Raven

Season Three Episode 59

Roman confronted Leslie about the lies she'd been spreading on her show. Roman and Lenny got into a fight.  
"Wake up, Lenny! She's got you brain washed!" ROman shouted.  
People broke up the scuffle. Roman went back to see how Kara was doing.

"Someone like... me, for instance, with only the rudimentary knowledge of hypnosis that Dr. Novak taught me, can turn the world upside down, and have even you, Rainbow Blur, at my whim,"  
Constance said.

Kara was having difficulty fighting her control.

"It s time to deliver my message. Rainbow Blur, you will have the honor of activating my satellite. The Magic Channel - a twenty-four hour cable channel going into homes all over the world. And along with the entertainment, they ll receive my subliminal signals at no extra charge. Anyone who watches will be at my complete disposal!" continued Constance.

"Why do this?" asked Romick.

"I'm a far, far, far better illusionist and magician than Romick is," Constance

began, "I learned from my father, one of the most respected in the business."

"Being the best wasn't good enough, you see, because I'm a woman, no one wanted to see me do what I was meant to do."

Kara went off to activate her sattelite feed for the Magic Channel.

She attempted to fight it, but it was too hard.  
Next, Constance ordered Romick to climb up a ladder, one that reached extremely high. Then she ordered him to jump all the way down.

Romick agreed to obey.

"As for you, Miss. Grant, a deat-defying stunt," Constance ordered.

Cat Grant was completely under the spell.

"You're going to enjoy a nice swim," Constance informed her.  
Cat continued to the water tank. She made sure the lid was shut thight.

Constance commanded Perry White to turn on the water.

Cat just stood around in the water as it rose up and up.

Roman saw Kara. He noticed she didn't seem right.  
"Rainbow Blur!" Roman shouted.

She didn't respond.

"You're spell-bound! Fight it Linda!" Roman pleaded. "You are Kara Zor-El of Argo City!"

She stopped walking.  
"You're super, you can fight this!" Roman said.  
She slipped off her mask.  
Roman kissed her on the lips.

"Yup, I'm back," Kara said.

Romick took a plunge. Kara had zipped back in time and caught him.

She rescued the kid again. Cat was drowning.  
Kara tore the lid off and rescued her. Cat was soaked and wet. Perry White was chained to a wall.

"The moon and the stars!" Constance said.

"It won't work this time," Kara said.  
"Why don't you unmask yourself?" Constance asked.

"Not gonna happen," Kara replied.

Before Kara/Rainbow Blur knew it,  
Constance had her trapped in a hall-of-mirrors tunnel.

"The Magic Channel plan is foiled," said Kara.  
"Perhaps, but I'm still the world's greatest magician; Darren Romick was a penniless card hustler when I first found him," Constance stated.  
"Everything my father thought me, I thought him."  
Kara used heat vision to destroy a mirror.

"No one wanted to see a female illusionist, they wouldn't take me seriously so I got myself a front man," Constance continued,  
"and he started to believe in his own success."

"All this because no one wanted to see you pull a rabitt out of a hat?" Kara asked.

"It was a secret society that wouldn't let me in, now I'm gonna show them all what through illusion really is," Constance shot back.  
"It's a shame, Constance," Kara said, "you have a great talent and wasted it on this!"

Constance shot at her, but it turned out to be a mirror refection. Kara captured her.

The next day Nick was reunited with his mother.

End of Episode...

Supergirl Countinues Season Three 60 The date is July 8, 2008.

Garrison Denton was actually impressed by Constance.  
She should've had The Rainbow Blur unmask when she had the chance, was what he was thinking.  
Garrison currently had his people searching for Vandal Savage and the Donner Diamond.

"You're a hard man to find, Vandal!" Denton said.

Vandal Savage was currently enjoying himself on a

cruise. With the Donner Diamond safely hidden, he thought back to

October 22, 1986; when he was 1,332 years of age.

During his search for the Donner Diamond, Vandal found himself

trapped in Themyscira on Paradise Island. An island occupied by Amazons.

Somehow he was transported there.

"I thought I'd never escape," Vandal said, "not that it was so bad

being there."

Leslie Willis finished up a broadcast.

She recieved a notice that a represenative from the Denton Empire wanted to see her.

Queen Hippolyte didn't discover the pressence of Vandal Savage until November 29, 1987, when Vandal was 1, 333 years of age.

Kara and Roman were relaxing on the beach together.  
"I think this is the happiest I've ever been," Roman said.  
Kara smiled.

"You make me happy," She replied.

They kissed as they lied down

on the blanket.

"Not as happy as you make me," Roman responded.

They kissed each other again.

Lesslie Willis was on her way to see Garrison Denton.

Lenny was with her. "Doing business with Denton is a bad idea," Lenny said.

Lesslie grinned. "Don't worry, the station knows where I am," she said, "besides, this could be good for my career."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Lenny promised.

Lesslie pulled Lenny into her and planted a huge kiss onto him.  
"My hero," she said.

They arrived to the building. Lenny still felt uneasy about this.  
Denton was on the phone.

"That's his name? The Wicked Warlock?" he asked. "No, of course I still want to do business with him."

Denton listened intently on the other end of the line. "Fine. that amount will not be a problem." Denton grinned. "Find Vandal Savage. Also, stop The Rainbow Blur!" The business call concluded. Denton was very proud of himself.

Suddenly, his seretary alerted him that Lesslie was there for her appointment.

Back at the beach, bullying was taking place, so Kara/Linda needed to change into The Rainbow Blur to help matters out.  
While that happened, Roman visited a jewlery stand that was on the beach. He saw a nice red ring. "Wow, I like this one and so will my girlfriend,"  
Roman said. The shop owner smiled. "I'm sure she will," she said.

Roman put down the money. He smiled. He admired the ring. He returned to their blanket and waited for her to return.  
The bullies went home leaving the victims at peace to enjoy themselves. Kara returned to Roman. "Miss me?" she asked. They kissed. "You know I did," he said. Roman presented her with the gift. She smiled. "Oh Roman, it's beautiful," she said. "So are you," he told her. She placed the ring on her finger.

Garrison Denton instructed his secretary to send Lesslie in. But, Lenny walked in with her.  
He was surprised to see both of them walking into his office. "Well, Miss Willis, I see you brought along an escort," Denton, "it's Mr. Lenny Ellsworth."  
Lenny gave him a dirty look. Lesslie touched his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she said, "Mr. Denton just wants to talk business." Denton smiled. "Leonard, I know you don't trust me, or even like me, but everything's on the up and up this time," he claimed, "wait in my entertainment room."

Lenny was upset about being sent away. He looked around the entertainment room. Big TV with cable, VCR, DVD, and Blu Ray. Lenny saw something that caught his eye. A copy of NWA Wrestling Starrcade '83. Lenny smiled and popped it in.

Supergirl before she became The Maid of Might The Adventure Continues...

Season Three episode 60 July 8, 2008

Kara had on the ring Roman had given her. She smiled at him. She slammed him down and began kissing him. "Honey, you're hurting me," Roman said,  
"you're a lot stronger than I am, remember."  
She started making out with him. "Don't you think it's cool that I can kick your ass?" she asked.  
"Must be a real turn on!"  
Roman was confused. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.  
Kara giggled. She noticed a volleyball game taking place.  
"Let's join the game," she ordered.

Roman was still confused to her sudden change in behavior. "Are you feeling okay?" Roman asked. She pushed him down.  
"I'm fine," Kara said, "never better." She viciously dragged him up by the arm.  
"Hey... Woah! What's gotten into you?" asked Roman.  
She grinned. "I'm just trying to have a good time here," she responded.

Reluctantly Roman agreed to join in the volleyball game. He figured it would be if he just gave in to her. Kara played the game very aggresively. The ball was destroyed the ball when she spiked it.  
One of the volleyball players started an argument with the couple. It was a male athlete.  
Kara beat him up in front of the others.

Lenny was still in Denton's entertainment room, still watching NWA Starrcade '83. The Assasins were wrestling Rufus R. Jones and Bugsy McGraw.  
"I'm buying a radio station," Denton said, "56.8 AM."  
Leslie was getting more and more interested in what Denton had to say.

"Yes, Miss Willis, I'm willing to give you you're own show with the time-slot of your choice," he continued, "along with an iron clad five year contract with a two year option extension." Her eyes lit up. She smiled.  
"Mr. Denton, this Sounds too good to be true," she said happily,  
"this is just too good to be true." Garrison Denton was pleased that she was on board with this.

"So how long do you want your show to run for?" Denton asked. "Well, Rush Limbaugh has a three hour time slot," she responded. "I'd like a format like that." "Done!" Denton proclaimed. "What schedule would you like?"  
"Since I'm still in school, perhaps Monday thru Friday from four o' clock to seven," she replied. "Wow! this is so major!"  
Lenny was still waiting. On Starrcade '83, the Kevin Sullivan and Mark Lewin verses Scott McGhee and Johnny Weaver match was on. He was still concerned about this meeting.

"What about $250 an hour? asked Denton. Leslie was speachless. "I'll just take that as a yes."  
She knodded. "Plus each year you'll get a twenty-five percent raise," he countinued, and if you need the day off you can even select your own substitutes." Leslie imagined how her life will change for the better because of thiS. "Thank you, Mister Denton," Leslie said.  
Denton smirked. "I'll get the contracted printed out for you, Leslie," he said.  
Denton called in his secretary. She went to type it out. Back at the beach, Kara was on a stage singing. "I feel my wings have broken in your hands I feel the words unspoken inside..." she sang, "When they pull you under And I would give you anything you want Well all I wanted"

Roman had no idea what to do. "All my dreams are fallin' down crawlin' round and round and round," she continued.  
"somebody save me and two warm hands break right through somebody save me i don't care how you do it just stay, stay come on i've been waiting for you..."  
People gathered around her. "I see the world has folded in your heart I feel the waves crash down inside And they pull me under And I would give you anything you want You were all I wanted All my dreams have fallen down Crawling round and round and round..." Kara/Linda sang on. "somebody save me And two warm hands break right through me Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just stay Stay Come on I've been waiting for you."

The crowd of teens cheered.

"And all my dreams are on the ground

Crawling around somebody save me And two warm hands break right through me Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just save me..." she continued,

"I've made this whole world shine for Just stay Stay Come on I'm still waiting for you!"

"Linda, get down from there," said Roman. "Enough is enough, please!" She took a big leap off the stage to where Roman was standing. "Just having a little fun," she said. "You've got to loosin' up." Lenny was now watching Abdullah the Butcher against Carlos Colon. He was extremely curious about what Leslie and Garrison were talking about. Just then the Cowboy Bob Orton, Jr. and Dick Slater verses Mark Youngblood and Wahoo McDaniel match began.

"As you probably figured, there is a catch," Denton said, "there are certain favors that I'll require." Suddenly, Leslie looked hororfied.  
"Oh!" she managed to say. "First, in order to work here you of course need to leave the school's radio station," he said, "and What better way than to get purposely kicked off the air to gain publicity?" "Yes, I can do that," she agreed, "It'll actually be a lot of fun."  
Denton smiled. "Good, good," he said, "Oh, and there was one other thing I needed from you." Leslie Willis looked nervous. "And what's that, Mr. Denton?" she asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on somebody, spy on this person, give me reports," he said,  
"give me regular updates, that sort of thing." Leslie thought about it. "Who would I need to watch for you?" she asked.  
"Linda Danvers," Denton said.

Supergirl the Adventure Continues

As usual I own nothing. All copyrights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Thank you for reading and please review.

RED K

Roman didn't realize what had happened to Kara.  
She was now holding an electric guitar, but, she couldn't play it.  
"Ever since I gave her that ring, she's been wacky," Roman said.

Suddenly, Kara noticed a boyfriend and girlfriend arguing. The male grew violent.  
So she went behind him and smashed the guitar behind his back.  
The guy went crashing down. The owner of the guitar yelled at her.

"That cost me a lot of money," he yelled, "you've got some nerve."

"Don't be such a diva," she said.  
Then she jabbed him in the gut with it.  
"LINDA! STOP DAMMIT!" Roman shouted.  
She responded by smashing the guitar and destroying it. Then she shoved Roman to the ground. Kara used her super-speed while all were distracted.

Leslie accepted Denton's offer. "I respet you're need to not say why you want Linda Danvers investigated," Leslie said, "but, with your generous offer, that's cool." "Plus, you really don't like her any way," Denton responded.  
Leslie smiled.

Kara snuck into a club she wasn't old enough to enter. An older girl attempted to bully her, so, in the bathroom she kicked her ass and stole her dress. "Looks better on me anyway."  
Kara returned to the dance floor.  
A young man approached her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "I would," she said.

"I'm Dick Malverne," he said.  
"Linda Danvers!" she replied. They danced and hit it off. Kara stayed with Dick until the club closed and nobody knew where she was.

"I really had fun tonight, Linda," Dick said.  
"You're a good dude, but I'm in a relationship," she said.

Kara explained she'd gotten into a fight with Roman.  
"So, do you think it's over between the two of you?" asked Dick.  
"Don't know," she said.

Dick wrote something down for her.  
"I really like you alot already," Dick said, "I'm willing to wait for your decession." Dick gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Dick dropped her off at home. When she entered her home Fred and Sylvia were furious at her. "Young lady, I don't care how powerful you are," Fred yelled, you will respect the rules of this house!"  
"Do you realize how worried we were about you?" Sylvia asked. Kara grinned. "Whatever." Kara turned around, and walked towards her room.  
Fred couldn't believe her deffiance. "Get back down here!" Fred ordered.  
"You're grounded," Sylvia added. They heard laughter from her.  
The next day they saw she had ordered a big screen HD flat screen TV set

along with a Nintendo Wii system. Fred told her they can't afford this stuff. Kara had pizza for breakfast and a Diet Dr. Pepper.  
"You need to return this stuff," Fred told her.  
"You two are extremely uncool," Kara said.

She headed for the door. "I don't think so," Sylvia said.  
"You're grounded, remember?" Fred added.  
"I don't feel like being grounded," she said.  
Fred stood infront of the door. She looked angry.  
"Move out of my way!" she ordered. Fred wouldn't budge.  
Then, Kara lifted Fred up in the air and threw him into the sofa.

"FRED!" screamed Sylvia.  
"Blame him, it's his own fault" she said.  
"How dare you treat us this way! Who do you think you are?" Sylvia screamed.  
She pulled the door off the hinges and threw it.

"Don't mess with me," Kara warned, "either one of you!"  
End of Episode 60 July 9, 2008 Next episode, the red k saga continues. Fred and Sylvia discover what happened to their daughter.

Supergirl Red K Adventure Continues All Rights belong to DC

Comics and Warner Brothers Season 3 episode 61

After what happened with their adopted daughter Fred and Sylvia knew they needed to get a hold of her cousin. But they only got his voice mail.

"Come on, Clark, call us, please," Sylvia begged.  
Kara saw a couple of guys on motorcycles throwing trash at a disabled teen.  
She threw the trash back at the guys.

"This don't concern you, babe," said a biker.  
Kara smiled. "It dose now, boys," she said.  
"Go away, little girl," the biker said, "you'll get yourself hurt."  
She just just laughed at them.  
"What did he do to you clowns?" she asked.

The biker grinned. "He didn't do anything," he responded.  
"Then why are you idots messing with him?"  
"Just for the fun of it!" "Ya know, that's a nice bike," she continued, like that sweet red color."  
The guy smiled. "Had it for a couple of years now." Kara grinned. "Do you arm wrestle?" "All the time and I've never lost."  
"Want to arm wrestle me?" The guy laughed. "Yeah, sure, honey."

"What's your name?" she as on your wins."  
"So, Drake, who's you're neked. "It's Keirn," he responded.  
"Let's place a bet on this," she suggested.  
"What you have in mind, hot girl?"  
"I want to play you for the bike, Keirn."  
"Fine, but what do I get?" "Well, what do you want?" "You may be young, but if I win, or when, I'll get you for, oh, six hours."

"Deal!" she agreed. They all went inside the malt shop. Kara invited the teen they were picking on to tag along.  
Keirn was extremely cocky.  
"Can't wait for some jail bait," he said. "Bring it, bitch!" she said.

They locked hands. She played around for a few seconds. Then she slammed his arm down. Hard. "Looks like I won myself a bike," she said.  
Keirn was angry. "Wait a minute!" Keirn shouted.  
"Surprised, Keirn?" she asked. Then she smiled.  
Keirn was angry. "I can't believe this!"  
"I'll just take my bike and leave," Kara said. Keirn was furious. "Oh no! I don't think so."  
Kara then lifted up Keirn and slammed him into the table. Keirn's friends looked frightened of her.  
She left with the bike.

The teen they'd been picking on thanked Kara and went home.  
Kara began driving extremely fast. She loved the freedom she felt. She knew she could go anywhere. Do anything. She began thinking of Dick Malverne. Suddenly she saw someone standing in her path. It was Roman Gibson.

"What do you want, Roman?" she asked.  
"To see you, and at least try to figure this out," said Roman.  
She gave him a look.

"Don't you love me any more?" she asked.  
Roman looked shocked. "Of course I still love you."  
"So... What's to figure out?" "Your change in attitude for one thing."  
"It's still me, I'm just a bit more cooler now!"  
"Crueler is more like it. Do you realize the stress you caused your parents?"  
"My adopted parents. Let's get that straight."  
"You didn't see the aftermath of your carnage. I did."  
"Let's talk about something else, let's talk about us."

Roman looked irritated. "Can't you see? Something's seriously wrong with you and it's not PMS."  
She got off her bike and shoved Roman against a pole and placed her forearm against his throat.  
Leslie and Lenny had walked out of a store and she took out her camera and shot pictures of Roman getting abused by Kara.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Leslie.  
"Maybe we should leave this alone," suggesred Lenny.  
"No way, I want to see why she has the big tough Roman so intimidated," Leslie added, "why isn't he fighting her off?"  
Leslie continued to snap pictures as Roman tried to reason with her, but Kara kept roughing him up.

"You and Mr. and Mrs. Danvers don't appreciate me," Kara said. She slapped Roman and he fell down.  
Leslie captured it all on film.  
Kara got back on the bike and drove away.

Supergirl Continues...  
All Rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers Season 3 episode 61

Leslie went to Denton with the pictures she'd taken of Kara attacking Roman. "Hmmmmm... Very interesting, Miss Willis," he said.  
"How so, Mr. Denton?" she asked.  
"A young lady like that being able to dominate the likes of a Roman Gibson."  
They both thought about it.  
"Perhaps he just refused to fight back," Leslie suggested.  
"Perhaps," Denton agreed, but wasn't too convinced. "You did well, Miss Willis."

Kara continued to drive off. She kept thinking of Dick Malverne.  
So she took out the note he'd given her.

IT WAS NICE getting to knoe you, Linda!  
Call or come by any time. :o) (782) 910-****

745 Kirk Alyn Rd.  
Leesburg

Hope to see you soon...

Of course he didn't have to write down the state as it obviously would be in Virginia. And they both lived in Leesburg.  
She found the place easily. She rung his doorbell.

"Linda?" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it." She smiled. "Glad to be here," Kara said. "Let's go for a ride!" Dick smiled and agreed. They took off. Kara drove as Dick sat behind her, holding on. They decided to go on the rode together. Kara said she'd win Dick a bike of his own. They stepped off at a rowdy biker pub. Again she had an armwrestling competition and again the same bet was made and again she won.

Of course another argument took place and she beat up the guy.  
Dick was impressed. Next, they needed money. Kara remembered Fred had been working on a case on a dangerous, slippery, drug dealer. Dill Kraft was his name. And she just saw him leaving a deli. She saw him taking part in a sale. She told Dick to wait for her. "Forget the Rainbow Blur," she said, "I'll do this one myself."

Kara went up to Dill Kraft and the guy who was buying his stuff. "Scram, girl!" Dill shouted. The customer began laughing. She knocked Dill out with one punch. Then she did the same to his customer. She took both their wallets. The customer had over $3,000 in his, and Dill had over $9,000. She left the evidence in plain sight and made an annonymous call to the police. They arrested both of them.

While she drove around with Dick, she decided to stop off at an ATM machine.  
She used her heat vision to disable the monitor.

Then she used Dill's card. Lucky for her, Dill used his birthday date as his pin number. She cleaned out his entire account.

"The jerk desserves it," she said. So now she had millions and millions of bucks.

This story, along with the biker beatings, all got back to Fred and he quickly knew who was behind it all.

"Damn that girl is out of control!" Fred exploded.

Sylvia was upset as well.

"We must get her back, Fred," she said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Clark.  
Fred told him the whole story.  
"It's got to be red Kryptonite," he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kara and Dick decided, right on the spot, to go to Disney World.  
"Oh, but what about my job?" asked Dick.  
"What? You mean working for those jerks at the fast food joint?" she asked. "True, you're right," he responded, "let's do it."

Next thing you knew, they were at the mall shopping for their impromptu trip.  
Then they were at the airport.

Clark Kent was soon at the Danvers residence.

"Any idea where she is now?" asked Clark.

"Unfortunately, no," Fred said, "I hate to do it, but I'll have to put out an APB on her."

On the plane Dick tried to kiss Kara.

"Not yet," she said, "you need to earn it first."

"Earn it?" he asked in surprise, "what more do I have to do?"

"Hmmmm... Swipe me some booze," she said.

"What if I get caught?"

"It's up to you, do you want the kiss or not?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Dick swiped the good stuff whie an attendant was distracted and brought it back to Kara.

"Okay, you did good, Dick," she said, "now here's your kiss."  
She planted one right on him.

Later, at the Danvers home.  
"She's going to Orlando, Florida with a guy named Richard Malverne," Fred said.

Roman was standing there at the front door and heard.  
"She what?" he said.  
Fred, Sylvia, and Clark stood there looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Roman," Sylvia said.  
Roman took off.  
Clark changed into Superboy.  
"I'm going to Orlando," he said, "by air."

"Good-luck," Fred said, "Please bring my daughter home." "I won't return without her," Superboy said.  
He flew away.

Supergirl Red K Journey Will Superboy save the day?

The plane landed and Kara and Dick checked into their hotel. Roman went to see Lucas Luthor.  
"That's why I need to use your plane," Roman said, "I love her and need to convince her to come home."

"I just can't believe Linda would run away from home," Lucas said.  
"I know, and I normally wouldn't bother you-"  
"Think nothing of it, there's a client in Florida I needed to see. I'll just phone him and say I can see him a bit sooner." "ThanK you, Lucas."  
"Call Fred, he should go too."

"I agree."  
So Roman phoned Fred. He told him what Lucas was doing. "A Luthor helping?" Fred said surprised.  
"Right now I'll take anything that'll get me to my daughter."

Superboy had arrived in Orlando. He was looking around for Kara and alot of people noticed him in his costume.

As for Kara and Dick were hanging out with Mickey Mouse and Goofy.  
They were on several rides. They partied with Pooh Bear and Tigger.  
Superboy couldn't find them anywhere that he was looking in Orlando.  
Then he thought about it. "Where would a girl her age go in Orlando?"

Superboy asked himself, out loud. "Disney World!"  
Superboy fleW in tht deriction.  
Superboy looked over as he was in the air.  
He saw Donald Duck, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Chip, Dale, Daisy Duck, Roger Rabbitt, and Piglet.  
At this point, Kara and Dick were on their way to their hotel room. They ordered room service. They also ordered a replay of a UFC event on

Pay-Per-View. Dick kept staring at Kara. "Linda?" Dick said. "Yes, Dick?" she responded. "I'm having a great time."  
"So am I." Dick couldn't keep his eyes off of Kara. "Dick, are you falling for me?" "I think so."

"Don't fall in love with me, Dick." Then, they both started making out.  
Then Kara got very aggressive and even hurt him in the process.  
"Whoa! Linda, you're strong, like scary strong." Kara couldn't seem to control her super-stregnth.  
"Maybe after this event we should find some fun outdoors," Kara said. "You're the boss, Linda," Dick said.  
"And don't you forget it." "Yes, Miss Danvers."

Someone notices Superboy and asked for an autograph and even invited him to go on the Space Moutain ride.

He agreed. Next, the Luthor plane landed. "I wish I could help you guys find Linda, but I need to meet my client," Lucas said.

"You've already helped by bringing us along," Fred told him.  
They shook hands. Fred and Roman went on a search for Kara.

Suddenly, Kara saw a man. She remembered seeing his picture from Fred's case files. It was the pedo they were looking for.

Kara took off after him.  
"Linda, where are you going?" Dick asked.  
"That's Dodd Klein over there!" she replied.  
"Who?" Dick asked.

She went over to him. "A lot of children here," she said.  
"Of course, this place was built for the kids," Dodd said.

Superboy finally spotted Kara from within the crowd.  
"Kara!" he said. Superboy saw Kara lift up Dodd and drag him away. "Linda? What are you doing now?" asked Dick.

Superboy followed her.  
She took him to a backlot where the trash goes out.  
Dick caught up to her and saw her beating up on him.

Dodd was busted open.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.  
"Isn't that what those little kids asked you?" she demanded.  
Then she broke his left leg.  
"AWWWWWW! I'm sorry for what I did!" Dodd insisted.  
"LIAR!" she shouted.  
Then she broke his right leg.

"Linda, who is this man?" Dick asked.  
"A pedophile," she said.  
Then she began snapping his fingers.

"I think he's had enough." It was Superboy. "Whoa! It's you!" Dick said. "It's good to meet you," Superboy said, "can you get him out of here?"

"Sure thing," Dick said.

Kara looked angry.  
"I'm not finished with him yet," she said, "this pedo desserves more punishment."

"He's done, Miss Danvers," Superboy insisted.

She punched Dodd again. Superboy noticed her ring. Superboy stood in front of Dodd.  
"Dick Malverne, get him away from here," he ordered.

"Yes, Superboy," he said.  
Kara was furious.  
Dick lifted Dodd up and began walking away with him.

"You could've killed him, Kara," Superboy said. "Would that have been so wrong?" Kara countered. "It's that ring, Kara," he continued, "it's messing you up."  
She pushed him.  
"What about if I mess you up?" she asked. The two Kryptonian cousins stood face-to-face.

Supergirl Red K Journey Will Superboy save the day?  
Supergirl vs. Superboy actually Kara vs. Superboy Since she's not officially Supergirl yet.

Kara was really angry with Superboy at the moment.  
She was still wearing the red kryptonite ring. "I thought you were a big hero," Kara shouted. "He had enough, cousin, and he's caught, it's over,"  
Superboy insisted.

She still looked angry.  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" she asked him. "It's the ring talking," Superboy responded.

Kara punched him right in the chin. Superboy was sent crashing. "Get up, cousin!" she demanded.  
"You've got to take off the ring, Kara," Superboy said.

"You want the ring? Here!" Kara punched Superboy with the hand her ring was on. It was only shattered now.

Fred called the Orlando Police and Rescue to handle Dodd.  
Roman gave Dick a dirty look. Fred and Roman rushed to Kara as Dick waited with Dodd until the authorities came for him.

They saw Kara lifting up Superboy and throw him.

"LINDA!" Fred screamed.

"The name's Kara. Kara Zor-El," she said, "no more hiding identities."

"Please, don't do this," Roman pleaded.

She looked at her ring.

"The ring you gave me shattered, and it's my lame cousin's fault," Kara said.

"I won't fight you," Superboy said.

"Too bad," she responded.

BLAM!

Superboy got hit by her again. She swung again, he tried to block it, but she still connected.

"That ring is poison," Fred said, "Superboy, you must fight her and remove it!"

Superboy attempted to throw a shot at her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She picked him up by his twisted arm and back, and threw him twenty feet away.

"Roman, there's no choice now," said Fred.

Roman nodded.

He removed a led box from his pocket.

"Roman, I loved you, I still do, but you turned against me," she said.

"No, you're wrong," he responded.

She walked closer to him. Roman pulled out green Kryptonite.

"AWWWW! Roman, no, don't do this!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Linda, I love you," he said.

Fred restrained her. Suddenly, a streak of red arrived.

It was The Flash (Bart Allen).

"I heard about this, seeing as I know that Linda is Kara and Rainbow Blur, I could be of assistance,"  
he said.

"Good, grab the ring," Fred said.

Flash did just that.

"Now destroy it," Roman said.

Flash demolished the red Kryptonite ring.

Roman put the green kryptonite away. She looked around.  
She felt ashamed.

Superboy returned, via super-speed, and saw that Kara was no longer wearing the ring.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Kara began crying.

Fred gave her a hug. "It's okay, honey," he said.

After they talked, Fred mentioned Lucas Luthor would be returning soon to go back home on the plane.

Kara still felt bad.

"I should fly back before Lucas gets here," Superboy said.

"Oh, Clark, I can't appologize enough," she said.

"It's okay, when I was starting out I too fell victim to the dreaded red Kryptonite," he said.

"Will you meet us back at Leesburg?" asked Kara.

"Of course," he said.

They hugged.

End of Episode

Supergirl

Now that she's no longer

affected by the red Kryptonite,  
what's next for the future Girl of Steel?

Season three Episode 62 July 12, 2008

Lucas Luthor looked on at his guests on his

private plane. Kara (who he knows as Linda Danvers), Fred, Roman, and Dick.

Dick noticed Roman was staring at him and looking angry. "Nothing happened, guy," Dick said, "besides, I had no idea she even had a boyfriend."

Fred gave him a stern look.  
"Nothing better have happened," he said, "she's my daughter and she's too young."

"And nothing did happen," Kara insisted.

Roman stood up. "Excuse me, Linda, may I see you in private please?"

"Yes. Roman, of course," she said.

They walked over to the back of the plane.

"Look, I get you weren't yourself, but, I don't like that guy and I don't trust him," Roman said.  
"Yes, I can understand why you wouldn't," she said, "but you don't believe me."

Roman looked at her with love in his eyes.  
"Linda, I do believe you, because I'd like to think that there was still a part of you that still loved me."

"Thank you, Roman, but theres another way of proving this to you."

"How's that?"  
"Dick Malverne is still in on peice."  
"I don't follow."  
"I'm afraid if I did cheat on you, I would've killed him in the process."

Roman looked stunned.

"Oh. I see." "Do you still want to be with me even though right now if we were to..."

Roman hugged her and kissed her. "Hey, don't worry, it'll all work out." They told each other how much they love each other.

Lesslie was at the school's radio station. This would be her final broadcast.  
"On this telecast, I will be revealing a secret about a classmate of mine," she said, "this is a can't miss show."

Kara and Roman spent the remainder of the trip together, by themselves.  
"Officer Danvers, aren't you concerned about the two of them being by themselves?"  
asked Dick.

"No, not at all, I trust Roman," said Fred. Lucas came by holding a drink. "How's everyone doing?" he asked. "Fine, Lucas," Fred said, "I think we just flew over Richard Donner Square."  
Back at the radio staion...  
"The studant I'm refering to is Marlon Hackman," Lesslie continued, "yes, Mister Popular himself."  
She went on to explain his athletic background.  
"Football, track, baseball, he's done it all," she said, "and he was even voted Home Coming King."

Lesslie giggled a little. "His date, Krissy Beaty, even won the Home Coming Queen."  
Leslie took a break and played YMCA by The Village People.  
Then she played Lola by The Kinks. Then she played It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls.  
"Certainly, a lot can be said about our resident heart throb," Lesslie continued, "for instance, he was set up with Krissy and they just went as friends."

She laughed uncontrolably. Lesslie: Call your friends and make sure they get the scoop on Marlon. The big man at school.  
The boy every girl talks about. Let's take a look at his Net Flix Que history which I got my hands on. Brokeback Mountain, Will and Grease seasons one, two, three, and four. The Hills seasons one and two.  
The Best of Air Supply. The Best of the Life Time Network Movies Volumes one, two, three, and four.  
Plus I recieved word at a yard sale, he bought a huge Barbie collection. I'm sure you must know where I'm going with this.  
Right Ned Cooper?  
Yup, we already knew Ned was open about it.  
He left that closet long ago.  
You don't believe me about goo 'ol Marlon do you?  
How can he be gay?  
He's the school's champion.  
Just, how does Ned come into play here?  
Sit back while I play you sounds of Freddy Mercury.

As she continued taunting her fellow student on the air, the Luthor plane finally landed. Kara said bye to Dick Malverne. He clearly wasn't thrilled about the turn of events. Dick walked away. Kara and Roman were closer than before.  
Fred joined them in saying bye to Lucas.

Superboy was at the Danvers home filling Sylvia in on what had happened.

Supergirl the story before she became the Maid of Might

Kara and the others returned home. When she saw Sylvia,  
she began crying.

Things were okay between mother and daughter.  
Superboy entered the Danvers home.  
"Oh Clark, you are here," Kara said.

"Of course, cousin, I made a promise," he said,

"I know I haven't been around lately to help you..."

"It's alright, Clark, it's just too bad it took something like this too get the Kryptonian cousins back together again,"  
Kara said.

Superboy smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it."  
Back to Lesslie Willis and her radio program.  
"If you haven't figured it out by now, my big scoop on Marlon Hackman, our macho classmate, is that he's gay!"  
Lesslie revealed. "Anybody shocked?" Kara and Superboy were still talking and had no idea of what Leslie was up to.

Marlon Hackman, on the other hand, was listening, and he was horrofied.

Roman had gone home to give Kara and her family privacy and

was listening to the show.  
Roman called up the station.

"We have Roman Gibson on the line," she said.

"Leslie, I can't believe that even you could be this big of a bitch, but I should've known," he said.

Leslie only laughed.

"Oh, Roman, you're not denying this are you?" "I don't know about any of this!"  
"Now prob, I have audio proof."  
"Leslie, just do the right thing for once!"  
"Isn't telling the truth doing the right thing?"

"Not like this!"  
"Bye Gibson, you party pooper, you, ha ha ha!"  
"LESLIE!" She had hung up the phone on him.  
Roman went to see Kara.

Kara, Superboy, Fred, and Sylvia were having family dinner.  
At this point, Marlon Hackman took a bus downtown and illegaly bought a gun. Roman was telling Kara and the others what had happened. Kara turned on radio.  
She played the audio tapes.

It was a tape of Marlon having a revealing conversation with another guy.  
Marlon was listening to a walkman. He was still listening to everything.

He attempted to hide his face from the other passengers on the bus. But, someone on there noticed him.  
"Hey, that's him, Marlon Hackman!"

Another passenger also recognized him.

"Yeah, that chick, Leslie, said Marlon left the closet!"  
Marlon was pretending not to hear them.  
People began gossiping about him.

Marlon was in a panic. His reputation was gone. He planned on making Leslie Willis pay for what she's done.  
Marlon was so upset that he felt like crying.

Lenny went to the radio station.  
"Leslie, I love you, but this is too much,"  
Lenny said. Leslie looked shocked. "Wait! You love me?"

Lenny smiles. "Yes, I love you!"  
Now Leslie smiled.

They hugged. Kara and Roman stormed into the radio station.  
"Leslie, what did Marlon Hackman ever do to you?" demanded Kara.

"Nothing, Linda, absolutely nothing," Leslie responded.

End of Episode.

Supergirl

The Series Continues

Season Three Episode 63

July 12, 2008

Continued from Supergirl Illusions of Grandeur

Marlon Hackman brought along his newly bought gun to the school's radio station.

Kara and Roman were still trying to reason with Leslie.

"Folks, we've got Linda Danvers here along with her boyfriend who she bullied recently," Leslie reported, "apparently they want me to ease up on Marlon the Fruit Basket."

Lenny stood there, silent. Frozen.

"Leslie, that's enough," argued Kara, "please consider the guy's reputation."

"A guy? He's not a guy!" Leslie responded.

"He's still your classmate," Roman said, "plus he hasn't hurt anybody."

"Come on, he lied about being gay," Leslie said.

"Leslie does have Freedom of Speech," Lenny told them.

Suddenly, Marlon busts through the door, gun drawn.

"You bitch, how dare you?" Marlon screamed franticly.

Now Leslie looked scared.

"Oh no, I wasn't expecting this," she said.

"Shut up, you pile of gutter trash!" Marlon yelled.

Lenny was too scared too speak.

"Marlon, you don't want to do this," Kara said.

"That's true, Marlon, and we don't blame you for being angry, added Roman.

"Yeah, get lost, Marlon and show Leslie respect next time," Lenny said.

Marlon hit Lenny in the face with his gun.

Marlon was crying. "Look, Roman, Linda, I have no quarrel with you two, so you can go," he said.

"Listen to you friends," came a voice. They looked over. It was Superboy. Marlon looked shockingly at him. So did Leslie. Kara used this moment to use her heat vision to make the gun heat up. "AWWWW!" Marlon dropped it. The gun went off as it hit the floor, but the bullet only

Hit the wall just one inch away from Leslie.

Marlon was fired up.

"You've ruined me!" Marlon screamed.

The school principal and the police rushed over. They took Marlon away and the principal reprimanded Leslie and fired her from her radio job. Lenny was taken to the hospital.

"Nice going, Kara," Superboy said.

"I don't think Leslie will changer her ways," Kara responded.

"I'm afraid you're right," he added, "but you still did good and I'm proud of you."

They hugged.

At the company of Garrison Denton…

"Nicely played, Miss Willis," he said, smiling, nicely played."

Denton heard that Kara (he of course knows her as Linda) was there. Sure Superboy was there as well, but he didn't physically stop Marlon, even though he could've.

Denton then talked to the police and offered to pay for Marlon's psychiatric care.

July 13, 2008

Denton got Marlon treatment at the Richard Lester Hospital.

July 16, 2008

Marlon Hackman escaped.

"Aw, just as I had planned," Denton said.

At the Willis home, Leslie and her parents were again arguing over her working for Denton after what happened with the school's radio station.

Leslie: It's my destiny to make it in radio. So what if I got too controversial? Plus I only told the truth about Marlon. People just can't handle the truth. Their hero turned out to be a fag. Not my fault.

Clifton Willis: Leslie! You're living under my roof and you're out of control. And you're still grounded. You humiliated that boy! You don't even care that you destroyed him. You've ruined his life. What is wrong with you? Leslie, you don't have any remorse. Not even an ounce. What kind of a daughter have I raised?

Robin Willis: You're father is right. You need discipline and you need it in the worst way. You are far too spoiled. It's clear you've been far too pampered. And it stops now. You will apologize to that boy. Is that clear?

Leslie: The only thing that's clear around here is just how unfair this is.

She stormed off. Her bedroom door slammed behind her. At this point, Marlon was in disguise. He stole a shirt from a street vendor and ripped off pants from a clothesline in a person's yard. Next, he stole a brand new baseball bat from a school's supply truck which was to be used for a summer baseball league.

"Never been used… yet!" spoke Marlon.

As he walked around he heard voices behind him.

"Hey fag!"

Marlon was more and more furious. Kara and her parents were spending time visiting Metropolis, enjoying a vacation.

11:16 PM Marlon burst through the door, by bashing the door open. Mr. Willis was about to call the police, but Marlon swung the bat at him, knocking the phone out of his hands.

"You should've raised your daughter properly!" screeched Marlon, as he continued to beat Clifton Willis unmercifully with the bat. Now he chocked him out with the bat. Robin ran down and screamed in panic.

Leslie had her headphones on, listening to loud music.

Marlon gave one last shot to Clifton's face. The blood splattered. Robin fainted. Marlon heard sirens. He ran out in a panic.

Leslie noticed the police lights flashing outside. She went downstairs and found her parents laying there with the police surrounding them.

"NOOOOOO!" Leslie shouted.

The police knew it was Marlon they were searching for. The ambulance came for Clifton, but he was pronounced dead. Robin was taken to the hospital. The police searched the house for any sign of Marlon, but were unable to find him.

Leslie was driven to the hospital by a cop after being questioned. When it was all clear in the Willis home, Marlon immerged from his hiding place in the shaft behind the closet.

"Ironic, it all started with a closet," he said.

Marlon then fixed himself some dinner right at their table. He drank and relaxed. Then he used their bathroom and even took a shower.

Next he put on clothes from the Willis home complete with new shoes. Then he located something in Leslie's room: A hair dye kit. So he did it and watched their TV set while he waited for it to set in.

At the home she was at in Metropolis, (her uncle, Fred's brother) she got a call from Roman.

He told Kara about what Marlon did. She didn't want to tell Fred, so she decided to get away for a while and use her super-speed to get back to Leesburg.

Kara put on her Rainbow Blur and searched around for Marlon, not thinking of looking for him at the scene of the crime, Leslie's house.

She called her cousin, Superboy.

He took a look around town.

"He definitely does not want to be found," he said.

"I can't believe he did this," she added.

Superboy said he'd look around for Marlon, while she return to Metropolis, so for it wouldn't cause suspicion with Fred's family.

Reluctantly, she agreed.

Back at the Willis home, it was 5:57 AM; and Marlon's hair was completely dyed.

He looked into the mirror.

"It's not over yet, bitch," he said.

July 17, 2008

8:22 AM

Marlon was hanging around the hospital. People looked funny at him for wearing a jacket in July.

He went to see Robin. From his jacket, he took out his bat.

WHAP!

Right across the head. He quickly left. Marlon had ended her life like he did to her husband's.

After it was discovered, Leslie was notified immediately.

She was afraid she'd be next.

After Roman informed Kara of what happened, she took off again.

Lenny was now staying with Leslie to protect her.

Roman went to Leslie's house.

The doorbell rang. Leslie jumped. Lenny went to check it out.

"It's Roman Gibson," he said.

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, should I let him in," he responded.

"Fine."

Lenny opened the door.

"Roman, what's going on?" asked Lenny.

"Just came to check up on things," responded Roman.

Leslie joined them.

"Come in," she said.

Roman: Leslie, first off, I'm very sorry about your parents. I hope things turn out well for you in this ordeal. We've had our differences, and I was and still am against what you did to Marlon, but he was wrong for what he did.

Leslie: Wow, I don't know what to say. If you're concerned for my safety, don't be. Lenny is here to protect me until my uncle and aunt arrive. If you'll excuse me, I'm going for some water.

Leslie leaves the room.

Roman is left speechless.

Lenny: You'll have to excuse her, obviously she's been under a lot of stress. But I'm glad you stopped by. I wish Linda had stopped by too. I have a lot to get off my chest. I really haven't been my self since I've been with Leslie.

Roman: I'll say. But the important question is, have you been happy?

Lenny: I like my new found confidence and hanging with the popular kids, but I feel rotten with the way things were left with my good friend, Linda Danvers. It was never my intention to disappoint her.

The door opened, it was Kara.

Kara: Hello, Lenny, I heard what you said to Roman.

Lenny: I guess it's all a part of being the girl of steel. Look, I am so sorry for what I did. For the way I treated you.

I hope you can forgive me.

Kara: I do forgive you, Lenny. I care about you and our friendship means so much to me.

They hugged each other. Leslie walked in.

"What have I walked into?" she asked.

They all stared at her.

Lenny: As you can see, Leslie my dear, Linda stopped by. She too is concerned about you.

Leslie: Well, she's not welcomed in my house. I want her to leave.

Lenny: Leslie! That's not very polite!

Kara: It's okay. Really. I am sorry for your loss, I really am.

Leslie said nothing. Roman left with Kara.

"I don't know about her," Kara said.

"I know what you mean, for a girl who just lost her parents…" added Roman.

Marlon was hiding out at the homeless shelter. He had his bat well hidden.

Back at the Denton building…

"This Marlon thing is working out brilliantly," Denton said, "Man, when the pieces of the puzzle fall together…"

Kara and Roman decided they'd be back later to check up on Leslie.

They went to a diner to have coffee and talk.

Suddenly, she got a text message.

"Oh, looks like I need to rush back to Metropolis for some family stuff, but I'll be back," she promised.

"Okay, I'll hold down the forth until you get back," Roman responded.

They kissed each other.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you, too," he added.

Kara zipped on out of there.

Marlon was already traveling towards the Willis home along with his trusty ball bat.

Supergirl Marlon... Serial Killer?  
Leslie Willis in Danger!

Kara returned to Metropolis to join in an impromptu Danvers family reunion. As it turns out, other family members traveled to Metropolis as a surprise. and wanted to meet Kara/Linda. As this was happening, Marlon was getting closer.

Leslie was freaking out. Lenny comforted her. Soon, one thing led to another and they wound up in bed together.  
Marlon attempted to hide his face as much as possible.

Roman finished his supper at the diner and was about to go.

Suddenly, he hears, "Roman? Roman Gibson? Is that you?"  
Roman turned around and it was Jules De Martino,  
from The Ting Tings. "Oh, hey Jules."  
Now wasn't the time to talk.

Jules: Just passing through town to head towards another concert. How have you been?

Roman: Good. Fine. I certainly cannot complain. Always someone else worse off.

Jules: You're right. So, how are things with Linda?

Roman: Great! We're together and very happy.

Jules: I wish I could take my own advice, man. I'm in love and can't seem to tell her how I feel. I can't stop thinking about her.

Roman: Is she seeing anyone?

Jules: Not really. Her career thankfully doesn't allow it.

Roman: But you two are friends right?

Jules: Yeah, but I want this to become more.

Roman: I don't know, Jules. I just got lucky. Extremely.  
Perhaps Katie could give you better advice than I can.

Jules: Aw... Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.

Roman: Why not? Katie is very cool.  
She'll be willing to listen and give you good advice.

Jules: Naw! I can't talk to Katie this time. Not this time.

Roman: It's Katie isn't it? You're in love with her.

Jules: Yes, Roman. It is Katie. I have fallen for her.

Lenny and Leslie laid in bed. They both smiled at each other.

"Oh Lenny, having you in my life makes me feel like less of a bitch," she said.

"Leslie, I don't think you're a bitch,  
not at all," he responded.

"I hope I've made you happy," Leslie said.

"Leslie, you've made me very happy," he responded.

Marlon was in the yard. Jules was telling Roman how much it bothers him when other men hit on her and buy her drinks and goes out on dates.

Jules was visibly depressed. Roman felt sorry for him, but needed to go.  
Jules looked at his watch. Suddenly, Katie walked through the diner door.  
Jules looked at her, mesmorized.

"Hi Roman," she said, "I remember you."  
After exchanging some small talk and pleasentries, Roman said:

"I think I should let you two talk."

He said bye to them and Katie was left wondering what was up as Roman walked away.

It began to thunder out. While the thunder struck, Marlon bashed the doorknob with his bat. He made his way in.

Supergirl

Lesle is still in danger.

Season Three Episode 64

July 18, 2008

12:36 AM

Marlon had made his way into the house. Lenny and Leslie were laying in bed together.

Marlon stoped and had some food and drink first.

"I'm making this bitch extremely sorry."

Lenny had woken up and used the bathroom.

Marlon had heard him move around.

Roman rushed towards the house.

Marlon hid. When Lenny became visible,  
he swung the bat behind his leg and took him down. "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lenny screamed.

Then he clubbed him again against his other leg.

Leslie woke up to Lenny's screams.

Marlon went crazy by swinging the bat onto Lenny's body. Bones were broken in his body.

Leslie begged him to stop.

Roman was getting closer. Kara waited for the right opportunity to

excuse herself and go to bed.  
The Danvers Family kept on celebrating.

Lenny was a battered and bloodied and bruised mess.  
"I'm calling the police," Leslie yelled.

"You do that and I'll break his skull with my bat, are we clear?"  
Marlon barked.

Leslie was crying.  
"Please, don't kill him," she begged.

Marlon stared at Leslie. "Gay, huh?" said Marlon.  
"I'm sorry!" Leslie said.

"I was only confused, silly bitch,"  
Marlon said.

Marlon threw Leslie onto the bed and locked the door behind him leaving

Lenny on the floor, unconsious.

"Marlon, no! Don't do this!"  
Leslie begged.

Roman ran through the door. He heard Leslie yelling for him to stop. Roman picked up the phone. It was off the hook. So he reached for his cell-phone.

Was't on him.

"Oh no, must've fallen out of my pocket," Roman complained,  
in a panic.

Roman found Lenny lying on the floor in a pool in his own blood. He checked his pulse. Still alive, but barely.

"Hang on, Lenny."

He continued to hear Leslie's cries. He attempted to open up the door, but it was locked. Roman began ramming himself into the door.

Marlon didn't budge off of Leslie.

"MARLON! It doesn't have to be this way!" reasoned Roman.

Suddenly, with all his might, he hit the door and it went busting open.

Roman collided with the floor.

Marlon got off of Leslie.

As Roman regained his barings,  
Marlon put some clothes back on.  
Leslie could only grab a sheet.

Roman and Marlon began fighting.

The room was getting trashed in the brawl.  
During the fight, Marlon reached for his bat.  
He was about to use it on Roman, when suddenly Kara as The Rainbow Blur fore-arm smashed Marlon in the back and he went down.

Superboy followed in. Seeing things were under control, he picked up Lenny and flew him to the hospital.

"Roman, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Rainbow Blur, I can't believe it," Leslie said.

"Roman, help Leslie while I call the police," said Kara.

"Sure thing."

Roman checked on her. She cried.

"First my parents, now Lenny, and this!"

She excused herself to put clothes on.

Kara phoned her father to fill him in on what was going on.

Marlon was groggy, but he slowly was getting up and saw Roman had his back turned.

Marlon pushed himself to return to his feet. Suddenly he jumped up and began choking Roman.

"AAAKKK!"

He kept the hold on and threw Roman onto the floor.  
He picked up his bat and was measuring up his skull.

"Be sure to say hello to Lenny!"

Marlon hoisted up his bat.

Suddenly...

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Marlon screamed.  
The bat dropped.

Leslie had stabbed a knife into Marlon's back.

The blood splattered. Marlon fell on his knees onto the floor with a thud.

Then Kara returned just in time to see Marlon slam his face against the floor.

Leslie nervously looked on as the knife was still stuck in his back.

Kara quickly pulled out the knife.

Supergirl

The Aftermath

Season 3

Episode 65

5:58 AM

Lenny was knocked into a coma and

his injuries were severe. A broken

back, dislocated neck, his knee-caps

were shattered, plus an eighty-nine

percent chance of brain damage.

As well as a ninety-six chance of

being permenantly paralized... if he

lives.

Marlon, however, survived his stab wound,

with the aid of emergency surgery.

Kara stood in the waiting room, crying, no

longer as the Rainbow Blur, but as Linda

Danvers.

Roman had informed her that Leslie needed

phsyciatric care.

Clark arrived at the hospital. He gave

Kara/Linda a hug.

"I'm so sorry, cuz," he said, "I know

how much he means to you."

"Thank you, Kal... Clark," she said, "Lenny

is my best friend."

His parents arrived. They were hearth-broken.

"I just knew being involved with that Leslie

girl would bring him nothing but trouble," his

mother said, as she dropped her tears, "I wish

he'd gotten together with that nice Linda Danvers

girl instead."

Lenny's father was pacing back and forth, franticly.

Back at the Denton mansion...

"Aww, like they say, I love it when a plan comes

together," Garrison Denton said, feeling mighty proud

of himself.

"But sir, there have been many bumps in the road,"

said a lackey.

"Fool! The pieces of the puzzle have all fallen into place!"

"I suppose you're correct, sir."

"Obviously, I have a victim laid out, hanging by a thread, not

the one I had in mind, but this one will do."

At the Denton lab, his scientists were on stand by with there

satelite system.

"So, Vandal Savage thought it was over," Garrison Denton continued.

"The Donner Diamond will still be mine!"

1:59 PM

July 18, 2008

The doctors had operated on Lenny.

The head doctor asked to speak with Lenny's

parents alone.

But that didn't matter to Kara as she had her super

hearing.

"I'm sorry, but your son doesn't have much time," said

the doctor.

The parents began sobbing.

"No... not Lenny," Kara spoke silently.

End of Episode.

Next...

Road to the season finale!

Season 3

Episode 66

Now July 22, 2008

family and friends alike spend time saying good-bye

to Lenny as he remains in his coma at the hospital.

Garrison Denton is back at his lab.

"Everything must be done with pin-point accuracy," Denton

said. "Lucky for me I was able to have some of Braniac's

technology snatched the last time he surfaced."

Each of the scientists were poised for action.

Supergirl Season 3

Episode 66

Now July 22, 2008 Continued...

Kara wishes there was something she could do for Lenny. Anything.  
She cried and had to leave for a minute as his parents stood by his side and aunts, uncles, cousins, and others came by.

Roman comforted her as best he could.

Garrison Denton gave the order to activate his scientific equipment.

It was 2:36 PM.

"Activate!" Denton commanded, with a look of fury in his eye.  
The laser ray activator was pointing towards outer space.

The target was locked. At the exact moment, Lenny was wasting away.  
Even Fred and Sylvia Danvers were there to say good-bye to young Lenny.

The ray was fired. The energy life force was captured.

"Alright, now time to transfer the life form into its host," Denton barked.

Lenny was almost out of it. Suddenly, the laser was pin-pointed to the direction of the hospital.

All of a sudden, the life force struck the almost dead Lenny.

When the light of the life force hit, everybody was startled.

"What's happening here?" demanded Fred.

Clark had arrived for support at this point.

Suddenly, they see Lenny getting up. "Lenny" looked around.

"Where am I? What is this place?" he asked.

His father approached him.

"My son, you're alive and well."

His mother came to him next.

"Oh my, Lenny!"

"My name is not Lenny, fools!"

Lenny's father put his arms around him.

"Please my son, just relax now, you've been through so much."

"Lenny" struck him hard. Everyone was shocked.

"FOOLS! It is I, General Zod!"

Clark looked shocked. He zipped out.

"You will all kneel before Zod!"

Suddenly, Clark returned as Superboy.

"Zod, what are you doing?" asked Superboy.

"Kal El? Is that really you?" asked Zod.

"Who sent you?" Suoerboy insisted.

Kara couldn't stand it any more.

She transformed herself into her Rainbow Blur garb.

"Why have you done this to Lenny?" asked Kara.

"Who is this hooded female, Kal?" Zod asked.

"Why don't you answer the young lady's question?"  
Superboy shot back.

All of a sudden a force-pull came over Zod/Lenny.

"What is happening to me? I am being dragged away against my will!" Zod complained. Kara and Superboy followed Zod (Lenny).

Suddenly, a portal opened up and pulled him in.

The Kryptonian cousins thought about it, they were about to jump in, but the portal closed up.

"NO!" cried Kara.

The portal opened up in Denton's lab.

"Welcome, General!" exclaimed Denton.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zod.

Garrison Denton grinned.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it."

"I'm eager to hear your explanation."

As Garrison Denton talked to Zod, Lenny's family were horrorfied.

Kara explained to Roman about how General Zod just vanished into the portal.

Superboy promised them they'd get to the bottom of this.

7:58 PM

Denton and Zod share a toast, as they hold

their glasses up.

Clark and Kara arrived at Justice League Head Quareters.

Meanwhile, Denton was already working on a plan

to get Zod powers.

"How can you guarantee I'll obtain powers like

Kal-El pocess?" asked Zod, with rage in his tone.

"I've teamed up with someone, General," Denton responded,

with glee.

In walked Lex Luthor.

Next: The Season Finale!

Season Three Episode 67 July 23, 2008 8:08 PM

Kara is at JL HQ.

The Martian Manhunter is there

along with Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Cyborg.

Superboy entered and announced that Lex Luthor was

in town.

"This means Lex is connected to whatever is going on

here," Superboy pointed out.

So as the Rainbow Blur, she went and contacted someone

who'd be able to counter-attact Lex.

"Hello, Lucas!" she chimed.

"Well, well, it's the mysterious girl crime fighter," Lucas

responded, happily.

"There's a problem," she said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Your brother, Lex is in town."

"You're right, that is a problem."

Back at the Denton lab, the trio inspected a rare life-force goo

which originated on ancient Krypton.

"Pure evil DNA which will form the deadliest, mindless, killing machine,"

Denton boasted.

After seeing Lucas, Kara returned to the hospital to see if there

were possibly any clues around.

"You're Lenny's friend, right?" asked a paramedic.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I just asked, seeing this was his room," he responded.

"Looking for anything that'll help me make sense of this,"

she replied.

"I'm Davis, by the way. Davis Bloom."

"Linda Danvers."

They shook hands.

She searched the room, but found nothing.

"Lenny, I will free you from this," she said to herself.

Supergirl The Season Finale Continues

Season 3

Episode 67 July 23, 2008 9:46 PM

Garrison Denton explained to Lex Luthor that either Roman or Marlon were origunally supposed to be the vessel for Zod.

"But, someone else associated with the hospital is needed for this mission," Denton explained with a sinister tone.

"And I know how to get him on

board," Lex said, confidentally.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" asked Denton.

"Money talks."

Denton smirked

and knodded in agreement.

Lucas was waiting outside Denton's company.

He saw Lex walk out.  
Lex and Lional locked eyes.

"Well, well, well..." Lucas started.

"Hello, brother," Lex responded, sarcasticly.

Fred Danvers passed by the bickering

brothers and walked through the door.

Danvers bursted into Denton's office.

"Oh no, not again," Denton whined.

Danvers knocked Denton from his chair.

"You miserable son of a bitch!" Fred shouted.

Denton slowly got up.

"Damn it, Danvers, this is police brutality!"

Fred pushed his desk down.

"How could you do this to that kid?"

"Fred, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Fred decked him in the chin.

"LIAR! That's What you are."

Danvers walked towards him. Denton was walking backwards.

Suddenly, Zod (still in Lenny's body) attacks Fred

from behind.

Zod hammered away on Fred.

"Well, well, you've still got it," Denton said.

"Precisely," Zod agreed, "now to finish him off!"

"Not so fast!"

It was Kara dressed as The Rainbow Blur.

Garrison Denton ran off.

Kara and Zod squared off. Superboy entered the

fray. Since Zod didn't have his powers, he wasn't

much of a match for the Kryptonian superheroes.

Suddenly, Denton came back, barging in.

"Time to even up the odds!"

"You sure about this, Denton?" asked Superboy.

"Never been more sure," he responded with a

sly smirk.

Superboy walked towards him.

Denton opened up a small led box.

It was Kryptonite!

Superboy was affected by it.

Kara had captured Zod.

Denton waited for the Kryptonite to really take its affects

on the Boy of Steel.

Denton pulled out a knife.

Kara saw this and was going to take off after Denton.

Suddenly, Zod pulled out a led box out of his pocket, and

out came Kryptonite as well.

Denton rolled up Superboy's sleeve.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your jammies," Denton boasted.

Denton cut Superboy's arm and blood actually started

to flow.

Denton collected the blood into a tube.

Zod had Kara down and just sliced her arm

without rolling up her sleeve.

The blood flowed from her as well and Zod

also collected her blood into a similar tube.

"General, let's see who this girl really is,"

Denton eagerly adviced.

"Right on it," Zod said, "let's see who this youg lady

truly is underneath."

Zod was about to pull her mask off, when suddenly-

"LOOK OUT!" Denton shouted.

Fred smashed Zod with a wooden chair.

Zod went down. Denton charged at Fred, while his

back was turned. Denton picked up Zod's vile of blood, then

helped him up, and took off.

Fred returned to his feet and removed the Kryptonite off of

both Kara and Superboy.

As the Kryptonian cousins returned to full power, Lex had

already made it to see Davis Bloom.

"Now tell me exactly why I should come to work for you?"

asked Davis.

Supergirl

Zod

The Season Finale Continues

Season 3 Episode 67

July 23, 2008 10:57 PM

Lex Luthor and Davis Bloom continued their

business meeting.

"The thing is, Lex, I like being a paromedic and helping people," Davis said.

"And as a member of my team, you'll continue to be helping humanity on a much larger scale," Lex insisted.

Davis studied Lex's facial expressions and body language.

"Lex, it sounds to me like you want me to join you awfully badly," Bloom speculated.

Lex smirked.  
"That's why you're here, Bloom."

Davis looked around the room.

"If you really want me now, then I'm sure your offer will still be

good months from now."

Davis walked out of the office.

Lex was angry about Davis was playing hardball with him.

"Damn him!" Lex said.

Suddenly, the door opens. It's Lucas.

"Problems Lex?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."  
Kara, Roman, and Superboy met up with the Teen Titans.

Kara was dressed as the Rainbow.

"Come on, we need to get to JLU Headquarters and figure out a

way to stop Zod and save Lenny," Kara said.

A new super-charged veichle was revealed.

It looked like a children's toy come to life.

"Cool a crimefighting SUV looking veichle," said Superboy,

"Ollie must've donated this."

"Nope!" said Fire Storm, "it was donated by Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne?" exclaimed Kara.

"None other," Raven said.

"This was way cool of him," added Kara.

At the HQ, The Martian Manhunter was on the phone, thanking

Bruce Wayne.

Professor Emil Hamilton was there and had already figured out

a way to seperate Zod from Lenny.

"Come and see," Hamilton said.

Kara and Superboy came to get a closer look.

"This serum will release Zod, ridding him in the process."

"I just wonder why they needed our blood for," Kara mentioned.

"I have a bad feeling," Superboy added.

Back at the Denton Lab...

Zod was sitting there, still occupying Lenny's form.

"The antidote made out of their blood is ready," Denton proudly stated.

"Excellent, I'm ready for it," exclaimed Zod.

And so the antidote was injected right into his arm.

"Soon General, soon it'll all set in," guaranteed Denton.

Elsewhere, at the hospital, Davis Bloom drank a coffee, thinking over

Lex Luthor's offer. Suddenly, a call came in and Davis jumped into

his ambulance.

At JLU HQ a mysterious man arrived.

"Someone's here, but no one know's about this place," stated Martian

Manhunter.

"Scan him," Green Arrown told him.

He did so.

"No weapons!"

"Let him in."

The door was opened. The unknown man stepped through.

"What is it that you want?" asked Superboy.

"I bring you a message," spoke the stranger.

"Let's have it!"

The Stranger dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What is it?" Kara inquired.

"It's from Zod."

"What's it say?"

"He wants to meet the two of us and only the two of us."

"Fine. When and where?"

"5:30 AM at Slater Hill."

"Bring it!"

"Not so fast."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. They demand you unmask."

"Uh oh!"

"It says they promise to release Lenny if you reveal your true identity."

"First, they're obviously lying and setting us up, and two, whose 'thet'?"

"Certainly Garrison Denton."

The Stranger got notice.

"I know nothing, I'm just doing this for my pay."

Raven approached him. "So, how much were you paid to deliver this message?"

"$25,000 up front and another $25,000 after."

Martian Manhunter was attempting to read his thoughts.

"Hmmmmm... So, he's from Gotham City."

He continued to get into his head.

"Doctor...Thomas...Wayne...Martha Wayne..."

Further digging into his brain reveals that he's a mugger.

As the Stranger began to leave, the Wonder Twins began their transformation.

"You'd better not try to follow me," he warned.

Jana had turned herself into a mouse, while Zan had turned into an ice puddle.

They followed him.

Superboy turned towards Martian Manhunter.

"so, who is he?"

His name's Joe Chill."

Kara felt conflicted on what to do.

Supergirl

Zod

The Season Finale Continues

Season 3 Episode 67

July 24, 2008

Extremely early in the day...

"Clark, are you sure this will work?" asked Kara.

"Which sounds better, pretty sure or almost sure?" he

responded.

"Neither sounds too promising."

"Just wanted to be honest with you."

"The honesty is appreciated... Kal."

The two Kryptonians smile, but they're still

very much concerned about Zod and their upcoming

assignment. It was by luck that Martian Manhunter

was able to locate his... what word would he use?

It has been over four years now.

Lucky for everybody involved Martian was familiar with Jor-El

and his methods.

As Kara was preparing, Raven wished her luck. She agreed to

be close by just in case. The Wonder Twins had returned.

Joe Chill had headed over to a hotel. It was the Joe Schuster

Hotel. A very pricey place. Zan and Jayna learned the obvious.

Chill was indeed on Denton's pay-roll. Plus, Denton was paying for

Chill's hotel bill including room service and Pay-Per-View and any

phone calls he makes.

Soon it was time to make the exchange. The mask for Lenny.

"General Zod, any sign of the Rainbow Blur?" asked Denton.

"Negative," responded Zod.

Lex Luthor walked in.

"Did the experiment work?" he asked.

"Only time will tell," answered Denton.

Zod smiled.

A costumed figure walked in the ligh-dark crisp day. Most people

were still sleeping. Only the mik delivery men could be seen wandering around.

"It's her! It's the Rainbow Blur!" said one of Denton's henchmen.

Another henchman contacted Denton.

"She's here," Denton told Zod.

"And she's alone," Luthor added.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Zod.

She continued on her path.

Zod took his place.

"So, Rainbow Blur, are you prepared to accept my benefactor's offer?" asked Zod.

She nodded.

Suddenly, Zod used super-speed to get closer to her.

The experiment indeed had worked.

From their hiding location, Denton confined to Lex that he has a feeling who's

under the mask. When Lex asked who he expected he said they shall wait and see

when, not if, when the hood is removed.

"Now girl, show me a demonstration, just to make sure you truly are the Blur!"

Zod commanded.

Suddenly, she noticed a tent where the henchmen hid at and used her heat-vision to

burn it down. They ran out screaming. She used her super-speed and began tossing

them around.

"Okay, you've proven your point," Zod barked.

They stood face-to-face.

"Now... UNMASK!"

She paused.

"You want your Lenny back? Then do it!"

The mask came off. Long blonde hair was exposed.

"Was it who you expected?" asked Lex.

"No, I don't even know who this young woman is," responded Denton.

"She seems familiar to me," added Lex.

"She's looking more... hmmmm... mature than usual," said Denton.

"Now free Lenny as promised," said a voice that did not belong to

Kara.

Her face also didn't belong to Kara.

Back at the heroe's hiding location...

"I must admit, this Lindsey Harrison person did a good job impersonating

me," Kara admitted.

"Wasn't the first time," Superboy added.

"Glad that Jor-El at the Fortress of Solitude was able to temporarily restore

her powers," chimed the Martian.

"Hard to believe she had been living around here with her memories restored," Green

Arrow mentoined.

"Well?" asked Lindsey.

"Aw yes, release Lenny," Zod said with a sneer.

Suddenly, from behind, more henchmen appeared, and one had Kryptonite.

Zod stood at a safe distance.

"Silly girl, if I release Lenny, I'd return to being just an essence, a flash

of light without a body," Zod explained.

"Someone call my name?" It was the Flash.

He punched Zod, without any affect. Then he helped out Lindsey by grabbing the

Kryptonite and running away with it.

Lindsey easily disposed of the henchmen.

Kara joined in the battle.

"What? Another one?" asked Denton.

"That other girl must be a fake," Lex said.

"But her powers..." Denton wondered.

"You did say she was looking rather mature," Lex reminded him.

Green Arrow shot Zod with a Kryptonite arrow and it hit him

right in the shoulder. Roman ran by and put a sleeper hold on

Zod while Raven jammed the arrow in further.

"Blast it! He's losing!" hollored Denton.

Suddenly... "Caught you this time!" It was Fred Danvers.

Lex ran out. While Fred was distracted, Denton shot him.

First in the left arm, then in the right leg, then again

in the chest.

Denton pulled open Fred's shirt.

"Blast it! A bullet proof vest."

So Denton pulled off the vest and shot Fred with the remaining bullets

in his gun. Lex returned and through Fred down a cliff.

With Zod captured and weakened by Kryptonite, The Martian Manhunter used the serum and

released Zod from Lenny's body. The spirit flew by. Away from that location, Lenny's

father was driving by, on his way to find somebody, any body, that would help Lenny.

Zod's essence was lured to the car. Suddenly, the car crashed into a utility pole.

A car that was behind him stopped. The driver checked on him.

"Mister, are you okay?"

"Kneel before Zod!"

The Driver was struck down.

"Lenny? Is that you?" asked Kara.

"Oh Linda... Where am I?" a groggy Lenny asked.

"Welcome back, Lenny," Roman said.

Superboy raced over.

"I'll fly him to Hamilton," he said.

Denton and Luthor escaped in a helicopter.

November 24, 2008

A lot has changed. Garrison Denton was now the Governor. He had no Party.

Didn't need one. He was still associated with Lex Luthor. Now Joe Chill openly

hung out with them, as did Zod, who was still inside of Lenny's father's body.

Denton introduced The Toy Man as their newest member.

"Aw, the notorious Toy Man," Lex said.

Fred Danvers was still severely injured. As usual, Denton had been able to worm

his way out of trouble.

Roman was almost done with his superheroe training.

Lenny was able to walk again, but was now joined with Leslie in the psych ward.

Kara dropped off their school assignments for them.

"The others think we're crazy, don't they?" asked Lesslie.

Kara stared at them, feeling sorry for them.

End of Season Finale.

Season Premire

Season 4 Episode 68

January 8, 2009

Fred Danvers has finally been cleared to return to duty.

As governor, Garrison Denton now has more power than he had before.

Lenny and Leslie both have returned to school now.

They had broken up, because she remained loyal to Denton and finally

began work at his radio station.

Roman had officially earned his black belt in karate.

Now he was starting his wrestling training.

Lindsey Harrison was currently living in Metropolis, without her powers.

Since the crime rate had gotten higher and higher in Leesburg, Lucas

Luthor teamed up with The Rainbow Blur ( Kara ) and decided to fund The

Teen Titans. Lucas had bought the Blur a fany brand new sports car, which was

fully powered. The problem was that Kara didn't have her driver's license and

didn't know how to drive yet. A problem that Fred quickly took care of as

he thought her how to drive.

Clark Kent decided to see Lucas to speak about Lex, but, he was preparing for a

business meeting.

"Clark Kent, I'd like for you to meet Bruce Wayne," Lucas said.

"Mr. Wayne, nice to meet you, heard a lot about you and Wayne Enterprises."

"Please Mr. Kent, it's Bruce, and what kind of business are you in?"

"Oh, after graduating college I recently went to work for The Daily Planet."

"I hear rumors Perry White may become your boss very soon."

A mugging took place right outside the mall. Kara witnessed it after a driving lesson.

"Time to use my new ability," she said.

It was her super-breath. She made the ground icey and the muggers slipped and fell.

Fred quickly arrested them.

Bruce Wayne had learned Joe Chill was in Leesburgh.

This was a huge reason why he decided to do business with Lucas.

He had been tracking him down for years. He had escaped from prison after

only serving five and a half years. For ten years Chill had roamed free using

several alisas. Thanks to his high-tech underground cave, Wayne has been able to

monitor all kinds of action and activity, not just in Gotham City, but everywhere else.

He kept Alfred posted of what was happening.

Kara was speaking to Roman on-line.

They both knew the only way to stop Denton was to expose him for what he truly is.

JLA56: I'm glad Davis Bloom has become a mentor to Lenny.

Titan78: I know my super Linda... Glad he's no longer with Lesslie

JLA56: I do feel bad for her

Titan78: Me too but I am happy Hamilton is getting closer to creating that gadget that'll

send Zod back to the Phantom Zone.

JLA56: I can't believe Lesslie is still working for Denton.

Season Premire

Season 4 Episode 68

January 8, 2009

Continues...

Lesslie Willis took to the air and was just as controversial as ever. The phone lines were jammed.  
The Toy Man had

already started making a name for himself in Leesburgh.  
A series of computerized children's toys had robbed several banks and companies.

It was only as an experiment to see if his experiments would work or not.  
And work they did.

"That creepy Toy Man freak continues to send exploding

toys to people" Kara said.

"So I hear," Roman responded.

"Thanks to the Wonder Twins and their talents I know

where Toy Man will strike next," she proudly stated.

"So now we'll be ready," Roman added.

And ready they were. Toy Man was targeting a huge department store in Leesburgh.

Toy Man had his toy robots all in a row.  
Kara used her x-ray vision and spotted the dangerous robotic toys.  
Roman was wearing all black clothing.

Toy Man had to be close by. "Winslow Schott!" explained Roman, as if he was remembering something.  
Kara looked at him.

"Who?" she asked.  
"The legendary toymakrer."  
"I still don't follow."  
"This is his craft work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'd know it anywhere."  
Finally, a lead.

"I've had plenty of these throughout my childhood."

Of course!

"The Toyman was or is a toy maker," said Kara.  
Roman thought about this.  
"Mr. Shott hadn't been seen or heard from in a long time."

The robots began their assault.  
Kara easily defeated them with her heat vision.  
Next, she rushed towards Toyman, stopping him with her freeze breath.  
His feet were stuck in ice. Toyman was nervous.

"Hello, Toyman, or should I say Winslow Shott?" Kara asked.  
"Where did you here that name?" asked a frightened Toyman.  
Roman stared at Toyman.  
"It really is him!"

"What of it?" asked Winslow (Toyman).  
What happened to you?" "Life happened, kid!" Kara, dressed as the Rainbow Blur,  
stared down Schott. She shook her head in disgust.

"Look here, Blur, don't you dare judge me."  
"Fine! Then give me a reason not to!"  
"I used to be a successful and respected toymaker." "So, what happened?" asked Roman.  
"Aw, for a long time the Schott Toy Company stood proud... Originally ran by my remarkable

ancester Archimedes Schott." Roman felt the nostalgia.  
The Toyman/Schott continued. "For 110 years the company was in my family!"

"Of course... It was bought by LexCorp!" spoke Roman.  
"We fell on hard times," he responded.

"Go on, Schott," Kara ordered.  
"I worked for Luthor which was undignified to myself!"

Kara removed the wig and glasses he was

wearing. Schott looked bitter.  
"Lex fired me eventually,  
had a none relative running the company... and eventually shut down the company all together."

Kara was confused. "So... if you hate Lex, why alligne yourself with him?" Kara asked. "I'm not finished yet!" Schott pouted.  
Kara shook him.

"Fine! Then hurry up, Mr. Toyman!" "Eventually, Lex Luthor sold my family's toy company to Garrison Denton, so I applied for a job, I was hired but that only lasted a short time."

"So what's your agenda?" asked Kara.

"I was asked by both of them to join after they heard of what

I did as Toyman," he continued, "so I went on with them to plan

my revenge, it's all just a set up."

Supergirl The New Season Continues...  
Toyman Unleashed

Fred Danvers arrested Winslow

"Toyman" Schott.  
But he promised this battle wasn't over yet. Season Four Episode 69 January 24, 2009

7:38 A.M.

Kara and Roman were out and about early that morning.

They noticed Lucas Luthor and Davis Bloom talking. They were discussing the Toyman.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we've seen or heard the last of him," Lucas said.  
Davis seemed puzzled. "But he's locked up isn't he?" asked Davis.

"You've got a lot to learn about super villans aparently," Lucas added.  
"There can't be any way possible Mister Toyman can escape," Davis continued.

Kara and Roman got closer.

"I hope you two gentlemen are correct," Kara chimed in.  
"Having Schott on the loose again is a scary thought indeed," Roman added.

"At least the Blur is out there,"

Lucas mentioned.  
Roman smiled.

"You think very highly of her, don't you?"

Roman observed.  
Lucas Luthor had a look

of pride on his face.  
He nodded. "I very much admire that young girl," Lucas stated.

"How old do you think she is?" Davis inquired.

Lucas looked at him confused.

"Why? Are you interested in her?"

"Oh come on! I was only wondering!"

They all giigled.

"Probably Linda's age," responded Lucas.  
Now Kara was hoping the conversation

would change.

While the four talked, Toyman plotted his escape.

Toyman was angry, but confident.

"Lex and Garrison think they're so smart,"  
Toyman spoke to himself.

He looked at the wall in his cell.

"Freedom will be mine soon."

As he wandered, an army of robots left his shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl

(Smallville spin-off)

Season 4

Episode 69

January 10, 2009

4:18 PM

Winslow Schott hung around his cell

waiting for his toy robot army.

Schott thought about what he read

long ago.

Western Civilization was one of his

favorite subjects.

CA 400,000, what a time it must've

been.

Then he thought of Mesopotamia.

3100 BC, another period he was interested

in.

Aw, the Sumurian culture was a topic he was

fascinated with, indeed. He often wondered what

it would be like to be Hammurabi.

Garrrison Denton thought about Winslow Schott being in

the slammer and got concerned he may crack any day now.

"It appears I should pay Mr. Schott a visit," Denton said,

"and let him now I'll be at his bail hearing."

Schott's army of soldiers made their way to the police department.

Unknown to Denton, Schott knew where Vandal Savage was, as well as

the Donner diamond.

"That diamond will power my newest toy," Schott said to himself.

The toys were scattered around the station.

The limousine stopped at the location.

Garrison Denton stepped out wearing an expensive suit.

The robots were closing in. The police officers were unable to

spot them. They roamed free, knowing where to turn and hide, and

when to continue searching for their master.

An officer was at his desk reading a newspaper that read,

"SUPERBOY SAVES THE DAY AGAIN"

and then, Schotts toy allie zipped on by him.

"I'd like to see Winslow Schott," Denton said.

Moments later...

"Schott, visitor," shouted the guard.

The two villains were eventually face-to-face.

"Winslow, how goes it?" Denton asked.

"You dare make jokes, Denton?" Winslow fired back.

Garrison studied Winslow's facial expressions.

"No one's making jokes, my friend," Denton responded.

"Friend, huh? So I see you haven't forgotten our

business arrangement."

"No, Toyman, haven't forgotten."

"Where's Luthor?"

Denton sighed.

"He isn't needed here."

Shott grinned.

"You're worried I'll rat the two of you out."

"Nonsense."

"Aw! Who are you kidding?"

At this point Kara and Roman are at a diner and the radio

is on and Leslie Willis is on.

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious. Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

"Oops!" Kara said.

"Oh boy, that was too close," Roman said.

"Who does that wench think she is?" asked a furious Kara.

"I know Linda, I know," Roman said, "she's a very ungrateful person."

"We saved her! How dare she?" Kara yelled.

Back at the police station...

"Okay Denton, time's up," said the guard.

"Hey, take it easy, Winslow," Denton told him.

After Garrison Denton and the guard walked away,

Winslow mumbled about how he'd be out of there soon.

Kara and Roman walked out of the diner. She was still

angry.

Roman understood how she felt. He tried to help Leslie, too.

Some people don't change. Or perhaps the tragic events just

messed her up beyond anything they could imagine.

"Leslie makes me so mad," Kara continued, "but still, I can't

help feeling bad for her."

Roman frowned.

"I know what you mean."

Minutes later...

The robots each cause smoke to fill the room as other robots bust

Winslow "Toyman" Schott out of his cell.

A blast was heard loud and clear.

Kara heard it by use of her super-hearing.

"Trouble at the police satation," she said.

"What?" Roman responded.

With her super-speed she rushed over there.

Of course she still had enough time to change into the Blur.

With the clouds of smoke, she used her super breath to clear the

room out.

Kara rushed to search for Toyman.

"Cell's empty, door opened, gone," she observed.

January 11, 2009

The Daily Planet issue...

SCHOTT ESCAPES FROM PRISON

"Toyman" Winslow Schott is now

in a secret location.

"That fool Denton owns so much he'll probably

never know I've tooken over one of his cabins."

Garrison Denton and Lex Luthor searched Schott's

home.

They saw books on the Hyksos in Egypt and

King Menkaure.

"And I thought all that man cared about was toys,"

Lex said.

Garrison Denton nodded in agreement.

Kara, at the moment, was feeling bad.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Fred.

"I could've stopped him, but I was too late,"

she responded.

"You did plenty to help out," Fred assured her.

"I just wish the Toyman hadn't escaped," she replied.

Fred looked at her and realized she was growing.

"I know you do, and don't you worry, me and the other

officers are doing everything we can."

Kara smiles.

"I know you are, Daddy."

Sylvia called them for dinner.

Back at the cabin...

"The time is right to go on a trip to see

Vandal Savage and to capture that Donner Diamond,"

Schott said.

Moments later...

"My security team has spotted our pal Toyman at my cabin,"

Denton said.

"Time to send your goons after him," Lex added.

By the time they arrived, he was long gone.

Supergirl the continuing saga

The Toyman is still

at large.

He was on his way to see Vandal Savage.  
Not for a friendly

visit either.  
Winslow, the Toyman, needed the Donner Diamond.  
Garrison Denton,  
with all his

resources couldn't track him down.  
But some how it was Schott that located

him.

Savage Wasn't in the USA at this point.

Currently, Vandal was hiding out in Canada.  
And Mr. Schott had made his way to Ontario.

"Get ready for a surprise,  
Mr. Savage!" Winslow said.

In his rental car, Winslow searched for Vandal's Canadian home.

Back in the United States...

Kara knew there was no way Toyman could've possibly planned

this all by himself.  
"Now, who could be assisting him?"  
Kara asked.

Roman sat back in his seat and thought.

"Well, my girl of steel, I doubt it was Lex or that demented Denton," he said.

"Agreed."  
Kara then decided to see Fred.

"Well my daughter, I found records that back in 1990, when Vandal Savage was 1,336, he did business with our pal, Toyman," Fred said.

At this point, George H.W. Bush was the President of the United States.  
But, they ran into

Lionel Luthor.

"But, Lionel is dead," Roman said.

"True," responded Fred.

Fred continued with his story.

The billiomaire business woman,  
Brooke Tessmacer,  
was brought into the picture as Winslow was searching for

a financial backer for his

toy shop.

That was all Winslow wanted.

To create toys. And Brooke

Tessmacher was a potential

financial backer for Schott.

A deal was close to being sealed

between Brooke and Winslow, but Lionel

took a liking to Brooke and convinced

her to turn down Winslow's offer.

"Last time I saw Miss Tesmacher, she'd hired

Schott for a toy making job for her comapany,"

Fred explained.

And that was back in 1994 when Vandal Savage was

1,340 years of age and Bill Clinton was president.

She helped him out with work whenever he needed it.

Especially in 1998 (Savage was 1,344) when Brooke was

pregnant.

She never did tell Winslow who the father of her

little bundle of joy was.

It was a girl.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Fred smiles.

"It's certainly a start," he responded.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

Kara asked.

"Well, in 1999 Brooke dated Aaron Bodine for a while," Roman

chimed.

(Savage was the big 1,345 then.)

Roman couldn't find any further data on Bodine after they broke up in 2002, when Vandal was 1,347 and George W. Bush was President.

The two young lovers found that Miss Tessmacher had a thing for Aarons as

she began seeing Aaron Burr in 2003. (Savage turned 1,348.)

"Bingo!" Kara said.

They saw on the computer she opened a company in Canada in 2006.

(V.S. was 1,350.)

Of course, she was in a relationship with Aaron Caldwell.

That night in Canada, Vandal was having a nice dinner at home,

when Toyman used his new wind-up toys to cut off all his alarms

and any and all security devices.

Kara and Roman saw Winslow's notes as clues to what he's planning.

Guild - Definition A guild is an association of persons of the same trade or pursuits, formed to protect mutual interests and maintain standards of morality or conduct.  
Regulated professions were a feature of the ancient and classical world.  
The Code of Hammurabi specified a death penalty for builders, or masons, whose buildings fell on the inhabitants.  
in medieval times, a union of men in the same craft or trade to uphold standards and protect the members

Sumptuary laws

Regulating personal behavior on moral or religious grounds "Laws made for the purpose of restraining luxury or extravagance,  
particularly against inordinate expenditures in the matter of apparel, food, furniture, etc."  
Traditionally, they were laws which regulated and reinforced social hierarchies and morals through restrictions on clothing, food, and luxury expenditures. In most times and places, they were notoriously ineffectual.  
In Greece, such laws helped establish the reputation of the Spartans by forbidding them to attend drinking entertainments, own homes or furniture of elaborate construction, and possess silver or gold. The Romans, whose Latin language gave us the term sumptus for excessive expenditure, were concerned with extravagant dining habits and lavish banquets.

The Hanseatic League

Organization founded in the late medieval period by northern German towns and merchant communities to protect their trading interests. The league dominated commercial activity in northern Europe from the 13th to the 15th century. It protected transport of goods by quelling pirates and brigands and fostered safe navigation by building lighthouses.  
The Hanseatic League (also known as the Hansa) was an alliance of trading guilds that established and maintained a trade monopoly along the coast of Northern Europe,

The Commercial Revolution

The Commercial Revolution was a period of European economic expansion, colonialism, and mercantilism which lasted from approximately the 16th century until the early 18th century. It was succeeded in the mid-18th century by the Industrial Revolution. Beginning with the Crusades, Europeans rediscovered spices, silks, and other commodities rare in Europe. This development created a new desire for trade, and trade expanded in the second half of the Middle Ages.

Francesco Datini

He was the only child of Marco di Datino and Monna Vermigilia, who both died as a result of the Black Death in 1348.  
(Italian merchant and banker),  
After moving back to his home town with his wife Margherita Bandini, he founded a holding company constituted by a company of capitals in Avignon, Florence, Pisa, Genoa,  
Barcelona, Valencia and Palma de Majorca.

Both Kara and Roman had studied Datini. They wondered what Toyman wanted with him.

They continued to look through the list.

Troubadours

A troubadour was a composer and performer of Occitan lyric poetry during the High Middle Ages (1100-1350). Since the word "troubadour" is etymologically Troubadour is the generic term for poets and minstrels who flourished in southern France and in Northern Italy from the 11th through the 13th centuries They did not write religious poems. They wrote romances about knights and ladies. These romances were told in the form of poems set to music. Their songs were very popular because they were about love and heroes and chivalry.

Courtly Love

Courtly love was a medieval European conception of nobly and chivalrously expressing love and admiration. Generally, courtly love was secret and between members of the nobility. It was also generally not practiced between husband and wife

Romanesque vs. Gothic Architecture

Radiating chapels and apse: (Roman) Separate compartments. (Gothic) Unified, unbroken space Arch type: (Roman) Rounded arches. (Gothic) Pointed arches.  
Both are styles of medieval architecture that you associate with churches

Toyman had notes all over the place.

Supergirl The Battle

against Toyman rages on!

Vandal Savage thought there was no way

the Toyman, Mr. Winslow Schott,  
would ever get one over on him.

It appears Savage was arrogant.  
Toyman invaded Vandal's domain.

It was because it was 2009, and Savage turned 1,353 years of age.  
Now Barak Obama was

President, and vandal, Lex, and Garrison all had thoughts of eventually running for President of the United States.

Back to Kara and Roman:

Schott's notebook:

Dominicans, the Order of Preachers The Order of Ecumenical Franciscans is a body of Christians who maintain a devotion to Sts. Francis and Clare

and their interpretation of the gospel life.

On 18 November 1302, Pope Boniface VIII issued the

Papal bull Unam sanctam which

historians consider one of the most extreme statements of Papal spiritual spiritual supremecy ever made.

The Black Death was one of the worst natural disasters in history. In 1347 A.D., a great

plague swept over Europe, ravaged cities

causing widespread hysteria and death. One third of the population of Europe died.

It is widely thought to have been an outbreak of bubonic plague

caused by the bacterium Yersinia pestis,

The Hundred Years' War (French: Guerre de Cent Ans) was a

series of separate wars lasting from 1336 to 1453 between

two royal houses for the French throne, ...

Flagellants

A fanatical and heretical sect that flourished in the thirteenth and succeeding centuries.

religious sects that included public beatings with whips as

part of their discipline and devotional practice.

Meanwhile, Vandall and Winslow fought a

duel.  
Vandall had a sword. Winslow had a toy gladiator type weapon.

Vandall got cocky.  
So, Winslow Schott was able to knock out Vandall Savage with his toy weapon.

Schott locked him up in Vandall's

own basement.

Next entry in Schott's notebook.

Saint Joan of Arc or The Maid of Orleans is considered a national heroine

of France and a Catholic saint.  
A peasant girl born in eastern France who claimed

Divine guidance, she led the French army to several important victories during

the Hundred Years' War which paved the way for the coronation of Charles VII.

Christine De Pisan (also seen as de Pizan) (1365 c. 1434) was a

Venetian-born woman of the medieval era who strongly challenged misogyny and stereotypes prevalent in the male-dominated

realm of the arts. As a poet, she was well known and highly regarded in her own day.

She was the daughter of Thomas Pezano, a man well-known as a scholar and astrologer.

The Renaissance (Italian: Rinascimento, from ri- "again" and nascere "be born") was a cultural movement that

spanned roughly the 14th to the 17th century, ...

Winslow Schott now searched for the Donner Diamond.

Supergirl

The Donner Diamond Saga

A Journey to the Past.

After reading through Schott's

study guide, Kara changed to the Blur outfit

and along with Roman, located the whereabouts

of Toyman.

After he recovered the diamond from Savage's safe,

Vandall released himself and recovered. The two fought

over the Donner Diamond. Kara (as Blur) and Roman

burst in, just in time to see the two struggle.

Kara threw Schott across the room. Savage plicked up

the diamond, but it had been activated.

"Toyman, you fool!" shouted Savage.

"Yes, I had set it, along with my gadget, which the

diamond is powering," he said.

In the corner was a version of Denton's time charriot.

The light swallowed up all four of them, before causing

the Donner Diamond to disappear as well.

We take a look at Justinian.

The Diamond took Vandall to where Justinian was.

"Aw, Justinian the Great," he said to himself.

Vandall Savage was shocked. He felt Toyman was

some illeterate fool who knew nothing of Justinian.

Yes sir, Justinian I, the nephew of Justin I, was born

at Tauresium in Illyria, the son of a Slavonic peasant,

and was originally called Sabbatius. Educated at Constantinople.

In 521 Justinian consul and in 527 was proclaimed by Justin

his colleague in the empire. Justin died the same year and Justinian,

who was then proclaimed sole emperor, was crowned along with his

wife, Theodora.

Vandall Savage certainly respected Justinian.

He recalled Justinian had the good sense to select the most

able generals and under Narses and Belisarius his reign can be said to

have restored the Roman Empire to its ancient limits, and to have

reunited East and West.

And then Vandall saw her. Justinian's wife, the emperess

of the Byzantine Empire, Theodora.

Procipius was a major influence on her.

Vandall wondered where the others ended up.

End of Episode.

Next Episode...

# 70

Toyman was thrilled it worked.

"It worked! I'm in the year 530!"

Winslow Schott went exploring around

his new surroundings, like a child at

a candy store.

Elsewhere, Roman was recovering from his

bad trip and landing.

"What happened?" he asked, still groggy.

"Oh no!"

Roman had no idea where he was or how to

find Kara.

And speaking of Kara, she was certainly attracting

attention wearing her Blur costume.

She examined her surroundings.

"Okay, obviously I need to find Roman, then the villains,

then finally, a way out of here," she said.

Of course, she had to be cautious while using her powers

here.

"Hmmm... Gotta wait until no one's watching," she said.

She used her super-speed to have a look around.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

A group of wandering individuals were confused

by his choice of wardrobe.

He smiled.

"Hi there!"

They felt Roman was weird, so they walked away from him.

Kara, as the Blur, only located Roman.

"Linda... er... Blur, thank goodness!"

She needed a plan to get back to January 24, 2009.

"We're stuck in the year 530 and obviously need to get

back to 2009," Kara said.

"There's no telling what damage Schott can do here," added

Roman.

"And Savage, too."

Apparently, these were Vandall's type of people here.

Vandall Savage had already teamed up with some of the elites

of that era.

As for Winslow, he was having the time of his life.

Sure Savage was angry at Schott, but, the 1,353 year old warrior

saw this as the ultimate opportunity.

"I could become emperor," he thought.

But he knew the Donner Diamond woid be needed for him to succeed.

Kara knew the year 530 began on a Tuesday.

After failing to locate either Schott or Savage,

Kara and Roman found an abandoned ranch that was seized by

the government. It was January 24 there as well.

January 29, 530

"It's really not so bad here," Roman observed.

"You're just saying that because you enjoy my company," replied Kara.

The two young lovers kissed.

Suddenly, a fellow on a horse came along.

"Hey you two, what ya' doing here? This was Drago's ranch, don't you realize?"

"Our appologies, sir," said Kara.

"What became of Drago?" inquired Roman.

"Not sure, but more pressing matters are occuring," he said.

The man had a concerned look on his face.

"A gang of thugs and bandits have formed, we are all looking out!"

Kara and Roman looked at each other.

"What are they're names?" she asked.

"The ring leader says his name be Vandal."

"We can help you," Kara insisted.

"But you are just a girl," he said.

Kara was insulted.

"What?"

"This be work for men?"

"Um, mister... What is your name?"

"I be Eduardo."

Roman got in between them.

"Easy honey, this is another time."

She frowned.

"Right. No girl power here yet."

"Girl what?" Eduardo asked.

"Never mind!" she exclaimed.

We see Vandal Savage strutting along with seven men by his side.

People looked on at them in concern.

They were responsible for robberies and beatings.

At this moment they were untouchable.

Vandal was already on step one for his goal of

total domination.

Toyman was still at an unknown location.

Vandal and his clique forced their way into spmeone's home,

beat up the man, and bullied the family out.

They moved in themselves.

Eduardo decided to allow Kara and Roman move into his place.

They figured with the three of them looking out for one another

would be better than going at it alone.

"Roman, Linda, my new friends, our alliance shall be a glorious one,"

Eduardo predicted.

(Episode 70)

(Season 4)

Supergirl Kara and Roman are still trapped in

the past. Toyman still hasn't showed himself.

As for Vandal Savage, they knew what he'd been

up to. Forming a gang. An alliance.  
They were taking over.  
Bullying every one in sight.  
Vandal's team has grown.

The Donner Diamond Saga continues... Season 4 continues

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Of course, with the power of the Donner Diamond, money was no problem for Schott.

Now he'd decided to lay low.

Winslow "Toyman" Schott didn't want to alert Vandal Savage or the Blur.

As this went on, even authority figures failed to put a stop to Vandal Savage and his crew.

Working with Eduardo, Kara and Roman learned they were in the ancient town of Arkop.

Now the entire town was living in fear

of Vandal Savage and the

others.

These were ancient times.

"I wonder why I can't fly, like my cousin,"  
Kara said.  
"Oh, Superboy," Roman added.

She smiled.

"Yup, him."

"Pretty soon he won't be too much of a boy any more,"  
Roman observed.

"Pretty soon, I hope we'll return to 2009,"  
Kara added.

"Hopefully Eduardo can lead us straight to the Donner Diamond," said Roman.

"Toyman has been well hidden thus far,"  
Kara noted.

She sat down on a bed, a bed of those times.

"That's because he knows Savage is still after him," Roman responded.

Now he sat next to her on the bed.

"Together we can accomplish anything," she said.

"Have I told you today that you're beautiful?" he asked.

Kara smiled. They got closer. They kissed.

"Linda Lee Danvers, I love you," Roman said.

"The cooking is complete, kids," Eduardo called.

They didn't respond.

"Aw, Kara, you're hurting me," Roman said.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," she said.

"I think it's a rib," he continued.

Kara used her x-ray vision.

"Oh good, nothing's broken," she assured him.

"I hope the pain ceases soon," he moaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she told him.

"It's OK, I'll live," he responded.

Eduardo started banging on the door.

"Time to eat," he said.

"Okay, be right there, Eduardo," Kara promised.

"Be sure, before it gets cold," he insisted.

"No matter the century..." Roman started to say.

Vandal and his co-horts raided a villaige.

Vandal shouted.

"You want this stopped? Tell Winslow Schott to show

himself!"

As Kara, Roman, and Eduardo sat at the table, sounds of cries

for help were picked up by the Kryptonoan girl's super

hearing.

As soon as Eduardo turned his back, Kara used her super

speed to change to the Blur and raced out to confront

Vandal and the others.

"Well, well, well, the Blur is out of hiding," Vandal observed.

"I wasn't hiding, looking for you actually," she responded.

Vandal looked at his crew.

"After her!"

Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood all went to attack her.

Kara used her super-speed to get away. She knocked down

Lima with one shove. She then flipped Zink over.

She then caused Prichard to get knocked out.

Now Dagwood began running away from her in fear.

She quickly tackled him down.

They were now all captured by the law.

Kara looked around.

Where was Vandal Savage?

"What's that man up to now?" she asked.

She headed back to where she was staying at.

Vandal was holding Roman and Eduardo at gun

point.

Kara charged in, but when she got close enough to

Vandal, she began to weaken.

"AW, Miss Blur, welcome," Savage said, "you look sick."

Roman looked concerned.

Vandal reveals he's wearing a Kryptonite amulette around his

neck.

"Tell me where Toyman is. Now!" Vandal demanded.

"We've told you already that we don't know!" shouted an

angry Roman.

"And I told you I didn't believe you!"

"We speak the truth," said Eduardo.

"Perhaps you want the Donner Diamond for yourselves,"

Vandal accused.

"We... only... want... - t-the Don-nner Diamond... ssoooo we

can return home," Kara struggled to say.

Vandal looked at Kara (as the Blur) and then to

Roman.

"Why is the powerful Blur here with this boy?" asked

Vandal, with bitterness in his voice.

Roman stood up.

"Why don't you put that gun down and insult me then?"

challenged Roman.

Vandal focused on Roman now.

"Sit down!"

Kara, at this point, was painfully trying to squirm away.

Vandal then noticed this.

So he got closer to Kara (Blur) and began tugging on the mask

with his free hand.

Roman used this opportunity to sneak up from behind and try to

take the gun away from him. Now, Eduardo got up to help.

Vandal hit Roman in the face with the gun.

Roman fell down. Eduardo and Vandal foght over the gun.

The gun fired, but shattered the glass of the window.

Then, another bullet shot out and just missed Eduardo.

Vandal took control of Eduardo. He pointed the gun at

him and it just clicked. Out of amo. Vandal hit Eduardo

in the head with the gun.

He threw the gun across the room.

Suddenly, Vandal walked back towards Kara/Blur and pulled the mask

off of her.

"You? You're that Danvers girl," he said surprised.

"Linda Lee Danvers!"

Suddenly from behind Roman slashed the chain of the Kryptonite amulet, but still, it fell near Kara. In the process, he slashed the back of his neck.

Vandal immediately pounced on Roman.

Vandal was throwing Roman around.

Roman felt himself losing conciousness.

Eduardo slowly recovered. He saw Kara unmasked.

She pleaded with Eduardo to get rid of the amulet.

He does so.

Now Kara is back to full strength.

She attacks Savage and saves Roman in the process.

She gave Vandal a knock out punch and then threw him

into the air.

Vandal landed more than twenty feet away.

From miles away we see Toyman with binoculars, watching.

"Of course he had to drop in," said Toyman.

Kara checked to see if Roman and Eduardo were okay.

They filled Eduardo in on what was happening.

"By the ancients, if this all is for real, the people

of this land will all perish," Eduardo claimed.

Kara vowed not to let that happen.

Supergirl Adventure in the Past

Kara and Roman

Kara knew she needed to get herself,

Roman, Toyman, and Vandal out of

the past.

Without his team, Vandal was now flying solo.

The Donner Diamond Saga continues... Season 4 continues

Episode 72

Vandal Savage still wasn't keeping a

low profile.

Roman recuperated.

Vandal Savage snooped around and threatened a man

to tell him where Toyman was.

Toyman saw him

coming.

Toyman attempted

to make a run

for it. But alas,

Toyman was trapped.

Kara focused her super

hearing and pin-pointed

where they were.

She estemated to herself

where Schott's place was.

Roman wanted to go, but was still

hurt. Kara wouldn't

allow him to go with her.

Eduardo looked after him.

Kara raced right on over.

Vandal was beating Schott

unmercefully.

Kara, dressed as the Blur, arrived

in time.

"It's over, both of you!"

Kara said.

Vandal smirked at her.

"Why bother disguising yourself, little girl?"

asked Vandal.

She punched him directly in the jaw and he went flying,

crashing into the wall of the house.

She got closer to him, suddenly, the military arrived.

"Thank you, citizen," said the captain, "we'll take it from

here."

Vandal Savage was placed under arrest.

Toyman was forced to go with Kara/Blur back to

Eduardo's place.

"I realize now coming here wasn't such a good idea in

light of what's happened," said Toyman.

"Speaking of light, let's get that diamond rockin' so for

we can go home," said Roman.

Kara and Roman said their good-byes to Eduardo.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Savage here," Kara said.

"Nothing we can do about it now," said Toyman.

"He's in prison now any way," added Roman.

They decided to leave Vandal Savage there.

The diamond was activated.

As the diamond took them away, it flashed them to the year

540 where Vandal was 1, 363 years old, and still a prisoner.

Supergirl

The Next Mission

Story Structure:

The linear, circular, or episodic pattern of events in a story,

from introduction to

resolution.

Story Grammar:

The linear pattern of the events

in a story.

Traditional Literature:

Stories, proverbs, rhymes, and

other lingustic expressions

coming from the oral tradition.

The names of the authors or

originators have been lost in time.

Vandal Savage was put on trial.  
And found guilty.

"NOOO!" Vandal shouted.

He made a

run for it.

Vandal didn't get very far,

as he got stabbed with a sword. Savage fell.

They tossed him aside for

burial.

Later on he recovered and

finally got away.

Next he needed to figure out

how to return.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked.

Supergirl

Toyman and Vandal Savage

Previously...

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious.

Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

January 11, 2009

The Daily Planet issue...

SCHOTT ESCAPES FROM PRISON

"The time is right to go on a trip to see

Vandal Savage and to capture that Donner Diamond,"

Schott said.

Schott said.

The billionaire business woman,  
Brooke Tessmacer,  
was brought into the picture as Winslow was searching for

a financial backer for his

toy shop.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

After he recovered the diamond from Savage's safe,

Vandall released himself and recovered. The two fought

over the Donner Diamond. Kara (as Blur) and Roman

burst in, just in time to see the two struggle.

"It worked! I'm in the year 530!"

Winslow Schott went exploring around

his new surroundings, like a child at

a candy store.

Elsewhere, Roman was recovering from his

bad trip and landing.

"What happened?" he asked, still groggy.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

"A gang of thugs and bandits have formed, we are all looking out!"

Kara and Roman looked at each other.

"What are they're names?" she asked.

"The ring leader says his name be Vandal."

"We can help you," Kara insisted.

"But you are just a girl," he said.

Kara was insulted.

"What?"

"Roman, Linda, my new friends, our alliance shall be a glorious one,"

Eduardo predicted.

(Episode 70)

(Season 4)

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Vandal and his co-horts raided a villaige.

Vandal shouted.

"You want this stopped? Tell Winslow Schott to show

himself!"

As Kara, Roman, and Eduardo sat at the table, sounds of cries

for help were picked up by the Kryptonoan girl's super

hearing.

As soon as Eduardo turned his back, Kara used her super

speed to change to the Blur and raced out to confront

Vandal and the others.

"Well, well, well, the Blur is out of hiding," Vandal observed.

Kara charged in, but when she got close enough to

Vandal, she began to weaken.

"AW, Miss Blur, welcome," Savage said, "you look sick."

Roman looked concerned.

Vandal reveals he's wearing a Kryptonite amulette around his

neck.

"Tell me where Toyman is. Now!" Vandal demanded.

"We've told you already that we don't know!" shouted an

angry Roman.

Eduardo slowly recovered. He saw Kara unmasked.

She pleaded with Eduardo to get rid of the amulet.

He does so.

Now Kara is back to full strength.

She attacks Savage and saves Roman in the process.

She gave Vandal a knock out punch and then threw him

into the air.

Vandal landed more than twenty feet away.

From miles away we see Toyman with binoculars, watching.

"Of course he had to drop in," said Toyman.

Kara checked to see if Roman and Eduardo were okay.

They filled Eduardo in on what was happening.

"By the ancients, if this all is for real, the people

of this land will all perish," Eduardo claimed.

Episode 72

Vandal Savage still wasn't keeping a

low profile.

Roman recuperated.

As the diamond took them away, it flashed them to the year

540 where Vandal was 1, 363 years old, and still a prisoner.

Vandal Savage was put on trial.  
And found guilty.

"NOOO!" Vandal shouted.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked.

Now onto episode 73

Season 4

"You're a genie!" exclaimed Vandal.

"Call me Mercury," he said.

"Hello, Mercury!"

"Your name, sir."

"Vandal Savage."

"You have freed me!"

"Who imprisoned you?"

"Deathstalker!"

"Who is this Deathstalker?"

"Let me tell you about him..."

Deathstalker is a warrior. He is known to  
participate in tournaments where fighters battle to the death.  
One of these tournaments was to inherit Munkar's kingdom.  
This was also the sorcerer Deathstalker needed to locate  
a chalice, an amulet, and a sword in order to defeat.  
Deathstalker formed a relationship with female warrior, Kaira.  
The man is known to help princessess in need.  
Princess Codille was one of those princesses. Munkar held her  
captive. Princess Evie of Jzafir was another who our hero has  
rescued along the way. They fought Jerak and an evil clone of  
Evie. Another alliance Stalker had was with the wizard Nicias.  
They teamed up to uncover the lost city of Arandor.  
Along the way was trouble from the evil Troxartes and  
Makut and his horse soldiers. The princess ( Carissa ) dies during the  
start of this journey, but her twin sister ( Elizena ) is out there.  
On this journey, Deathstalker finds dead warriors brought back to life.  
Gragas was one of those fallen warriors. After the three stones were  
united, the long lost city reappeared. On another adventure, warriors  
from across the land are summoned into a tournament.  
It's a match of titans. The evil Queen rules the castle where the  
tournament was held. Deathstalker and his warrior friends help defeat  
the Queen and her warriors.

Vandal Savage was amazed to hear of such a warrior.

"How did he imprison you?" asked Vandal.

"Five years after his last big heroic conquest," Mercury began, "where he defeated  
that queen, I went after the land of Pecu."

Mercury began telling his tale of how he had underestimated Deathstalker.  
Mercury had kidnapped Princess Bree and this time Deathstalker didn't arrive in time.  
Mercury killed her infront of him.

An angry Deathstalker beat Mercury within an inch of his life.

He was about to kill Mercury, but the wise Master Klappton begged and pleaded him not

to. Mercury and Klappton were cousins. So instead, Deathstalker used the Nord crystal to

put Mercury inside of the lamp, along with a curse. Mercury had to grant 500 million

wishes in order to be free. Then Deathstalker threw the lamp into the abyss.

After five years the lamp transported itself into this world. Now after being trapped

for a period of 789 years Vandal unlocked him.

"Five hundred million wishes you say?" says Vandal.

Of course Vandal's first wish was to return to his own time.

Wish two was to get cleaned up without showering.

Wish three was for a gourmet dinner.

After that, wish four was for a brand new suit.

"Now, onto wish five," said Vandal, "I must locate this Alexis girl."

Back at the Danvers home...

Kara, her parents, Roman, and his parents were all hanging out discussing

their experience in time.

The Danvers's and the Gibsons were extremely grateful that their respect

kids were okay.

Superboy entered.

"Kara!"

"Kal!"

They hugged.

"Cousin, I'm happy you're alright," he said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be back in my own century," she replied.

"What became of Vandal?" asked Superboy. "Oliver is tracking Toyman right now."

"We left him in the past."

Superboy stood silently.

"No, he would've tooken over the world," he said, "Savage must've returned somehow."

Kara was concerned.

Suddenly, Vandal and Mercury were transported into Saccremento, California.

"And Alexis is here somewhere?" asked Vandal.

"There's her company," Mercury responded.

Dockken was the name of that company.

They stepped inside.

"Sorry, Miss Alexis Luthor just left for a business trip."

Vandal gave Mercury a dirty look.

Mercury shrugged.

After wishing for a new sports car, they went driving around the entire

state.

"What do you want of this woman?" asked Mercury.

"She's the key," responded Vandal.

"Like to a house?"

"Something like that."

"This is quite a world you live in."

After speeding around San Francisco, a cop car attempts to

stop them.

Vandal simply made a wish for the cop car to have engine failure.

"You're a truly valuable ally," Vandal acknowledged.

"And your world is truly remarkable," responded Mercury.

Green Arrow had tracked Toyman down to LA.

As Superboy continued talking to Kara, Arrow called her cell phone.

"Hello?" said Kara.

"Awesome, you're back safe and sound!"

"Thanks, Ollie!"

"Is Clark nearby?"

"Well, his allter ego is."

"Figured that's why I couldn't reach him."

Kara handed the phone to Superboy.

"Hello?" Superboy said.

"I've got a lead on our toy-making fiend."

Superboy listens to what Green Arrow has to say.

"I'll fly right out there," Superboy said.

Kara had used her super-hearing to listen in.

As Superboy flew away, Kara ran away.

Vandal caught up with Alexis in another part of California.

Vandal heard someone refer to her as "Miss Luthor" and an associate

called her "Alexis."

"Wow, she's enchanting!" observed Mercury.

"I agree with that statement," Vandal responded.

Along the way Kara grabbed a new Blur outfit.

So far she's gone from black, brown, green, yellow,

blue, red, white, and purple. Now she's wearing gold.

Superboy and Green Arrow had Toyman cornered.

Toyman was hidden inside of a trailer he stole from

a family who was vacationing.

A toy robot went after Superboy and Green Arrow while

Toyman made a run for it. But Kara punched him right

in the jaw. Toyman was knocked right out.

Kara of course was dressed as the Blur, in the new

gold outfit.

Superboy and Green Arrow defeated the robot toy.

Superboy looks at Kara ( Blur ).

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, this is the family business."

Suddenly there's an explosion.

When the smoke clears, Toyman's

unconcious body is gone.

"No!" screamed Arrow.

Elsewhere in California...

"I'd like to use another wish to zap up

some flowers," said the 1,373 year old Vandal.

Finally Vandal Savage met Alexis Luthor.

Just as he figured, the late Lionel Luthor was her father.

"Thanks for the flowers," Alexis said, "but I'm a busy woman."

"Oh but of course, my lady," Vandal said, "as a business man myself,

I understand entirely."

Vandall pulled out a seat for Alexis.

"So what is it I could do for you, Mr. Savage?"

"History."

"What type of history?"

"Family history."

"I'm not following you."

"I did business with your father."

Alexis looked irritated.

"I don't want to meet my half brother, Lex."

"He's not aware of your existence, my dear."

"Probably because I only recently started using the Luthor name."

"Why is that anyway?"

"I find the Luthor name opens up more doors."

"But you don't want to be seen in a bad light, correct?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Lionel and Lex have been in trouble with the law a lot."

"I only saw my father a handful of times."

"Lionel was a tremendous business man."

"I haven't told anyone that I posses Luthor blood, I figure let them figure

it out."

"You mean you use the Luthor name, but when asked, you deny that it's the

ones from Metropolis that you're related to."

"What's with the interegation?"

"Just want to do business with you, my dear."

"And why me?"

"You want to hit the big time, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you even have a major business partner at the moment?"

"Actually, yes, I do have one."

"Who is this great business mind?"

"Bruce Wayne. Perhaps you've heard of him."

"Aw, from Gotham City."

"That's right."

And speaking of Bruce Wayne, it turned out that Joe Chill was

the one who rescued Toyman.

"Mr. Schott, I think you owe me big," Chill said.

"It would appear you are correct," responded Toyman.

An alliance was sealed.

Supergirl spin-off Smallville Fanfiction series.

Season Four

Previously…

"You're worried I'll rat the two of you out."

"Nonsense."

"Aw! Who are you kidding?"

At this point Kara and Roman are at a diner and the radio

is on and Leslie Willis is on.

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious. Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

"Oops!" Kara said.

"Oh boy, that was too close," Roman said.

She never did tell Winslow who the father of her

little bundle of joy was.

It was a girl.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Fred smiles.

"It's certainly a start," he responded.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

Kara asked.

"Okay, obviously I need to find Roman, then the villains,

then finally, a way out of here," she said.

Of course, she had to be cautious while using her powers

here.

"Hmmm... Gotta wait until no one's watching," she said.

She used her super-speed to have a look around.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Of course, with the power of the Donner Diamond, money was no problem for Schott.

Now he'd decided to lay low.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked.

Episode 74

Season 4

The 1, 374 years old Vandal Savage was still heavily flirting with Alexis Luthor.

"Do you honestly think your brother, Alexander, won't know that you're a relative?" Vandal asked.

"Lots of folks have the exact surname and aren't related," Alexis responded.

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I have plans with Bruce Wayne tomorrow night."

The next day Joe Chill and Winslow "Toyman" Schott were feeling proud of themselves.

They had gone through miles and miles across California and now found a run-down motel in a small California town to hide out.

Superboy had gotten word from Chloe that a credit card stolen from a crime boss known as Lew Moxon.

"Chill must have a death wish if he's stealing from a guy like Moxon now," Kara chimed in.

In the motel, Joe and Winslow were watching Halloween (1978) on the television set.

"Toyman, they don't make them like this anymore!" exclaimed Chill.

Toyman wasn't sharing his new partner's enthusiasm.

"So, let's go through this plan again," he insisted.

Chill chuckled.

"We discussed this already," he said, brushing it off, "just sit back and relax."

Joe had a copy of Halloween II (1981) ready to pop in.

Suddenly Superboy and Blur (Kara) busted in.

"DAMN!" yelled Winslow.

Kara slammed Chill against the wall.

Superboy started spinning Schott around.

They had the two criminals knocked out.

Suddenly, Toyman's robotic toys popped up.

"Terrific!" Kara sarcastically stated.

They began shooting beams at them.

Superboy used his ice-breath on one of them. Then when he punched it, the toy broke to pieces.

Kara used heat-vision to dispose of the other one.

After they were finished with the robotic clutter, the Kryptonian cousins turned their attention to their fallen villains.

Suddenly, they see a red-hooded figure run in. A smoke bomb is unleashed.

They heard a runaway car race off while in the cloud of smoke. The super-powered cousins both used their super-breath power to eliminate the rough smoke.

It was too late.

"NO!" screamed Superboy.

"So close!" added Kara.

Later that evening, Bruce Wayne and Alexis Luthor were seen at a fancy restaurant together. Wayne knew he was here on business, but he was quickly liking Alexis.

Recently he had broken up with Lorna Shore. A lot went into the failed relationship. Bruce had big plans sense returning home from his years of training.

Lately he's been getting the cave ready. He was happy with all of the high tech technology within the cave already.

Bat. For the longest time he's been haunted by the image of a bat.

"Um, Bruce?" called Alexis. "You seem far away."

He smiled. "My apologies, Alexis."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm back."

Roman Gibson found himself in California for a karate tournament.

The black belt was almost his.

He needed to qualify first. After quickly defeating four opponents, Roman was presented with his black belt.

Clark and Chloe communicated via Instant Messenger, trying to figure out who the mysterious Red Hood was.

And what was the connection between him and Joe Chill and Winslow Schott.

Episode 75

Season 4

Chloe had told Clark word on the street is that Joe Chill was the one responsible for murdering Bruce Wayne's parents.

And the evidence matches up. They're needed to be airtight evidence.

Kara noticed Clark had something else on his mind.

Superboy has had many missions, but there seemed to be something different about this case.

"You've been doing excellent work as the Blur," Superboy said.

"Thank you, Kal," Kara replied, "but, is everything okay?"

"Of course."

"There seems to be something on your mind."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Well cousin, if you're worried, than so am I."

Suddenly Chloe called back with some news on the Red Hood.

The Flash had caught up to him.

Apparently Jack was the Hood's name.

The Flash also overheard Jack/The Red Hood plotting against Bruce Wayne.

It was time for Clark Kent to visit Bruce Wayne.

Clark arrived at the hotel Bruce was staying at.

It was an extremely fancy hotel. And a very pricey one as well.

The telephone rang in Wayne's room.

"Mr. Wayne, there's a reporter here to see you," said the receptionist.

"Alright, send him up," he responded.

Soon Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were face-to-face. The two men shook hands.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kent?" asked Bruce.

"Please, call me Clark," he responded.

"Well Clark, I've read some of your stuff, very impressive."

"Thank you, and I've kept up on your rise in the business world."

The two men spoke, and the subject of Joe Chill and the Red Hood was brought up, as well as "Toyman" Winslow Schott.

"I still don't believe it," Bruce stated. "After all this time, Joe Chill, the monster that killed my parents has been located."

"And now they're coming after you," Clark reminded him.

Kara received a call from Chloe.

Apparently, the Red Hood was Jack Napier, an escaped patient from a mental hospital.

Napier is a long time criminal.

He's ran with several different crime gangs.

He is married.

"Who would marry that jerk?" Kara asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," responded Chloe.

After Clark left the hotel, Bruce had a look in his eyes. This was his chance.

As he pondered, there was another visitor to see him.

It was Garrison Denton.

"Mr. Wayne!" exclaimed Denton. "All the Way from Gotham City!"

"How can I help you?" asked Bruce.

"Garrison Denton is my name."

"Yes, I heard all about you."

"Aw, from the tone of your voice you apparently don't like what you've heard."

"It's people like you who give businessmen and women a bad name."

Denton just smirked.

"What is it that you want, Denton?"

"Of course, right to the point."

"I'm a busy man."

"I want to do business, young man!"

"What kind of business?"

"A movie and television company."

"Why come to me with this?"

"Hey, why not?"

"That's not really what I'm not known for."

"Should we set up a meeting?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to hear you out."

"That's what I like to hear."

Kara was now with Chloe and figured out Jack's wife's name is Jeannie.

"Napier apparently quit his job at a chemical plant in order to become a stand-up comedian," Chloe noted.

"Are you serious?" responded Kara.

"Afraid so."

Later that night, Bruce Wayne, dressed in an all black outfit, found himself in a bad part of town.

His face was covered.

He found some punks and other delinquents standing around.

They were doing drugs and drinking.

"I'm looking for a man in a red hood!" Bruce announced.

They mocked him.

Bruce quickly took them down with his martial arts skills.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Bruce asked.

This time they gave him the information he was looking for.

Now Bruce discovered Red Hood was working for a crime family.

Superboy was nearby stopping a mugging. He overheard the information being given to him.

"Voice sounds familiar," he said. "I wonder what his stake in this could be."

Kara and Chloe saw the paper trail led to the Dubelz crime family. The family's patriarch, Robert Dubelz, hired Jack Napier to become the Red Hood.

"But, what can they possibly want?" asked Kara.

Bruce returns to his room.

"Hollywood? What could those goons possibly want with Hollywood?" he thought to himself.

In their hideout…

"Mr. Hood, why are we taking over Hollywood?" asked Joe Chill.

"That's simple, I want my own comedy show," Red Hood responded.

"Your boss sent you on this assignment?" asked Winslow.

"Not exactly," Red Hood responded.

Green Arrow saw the three of them and spotted them heading towards Hollywood.

Arrow called it in.

Bruce knew he'd need something else for this mission. And the package was delivered.

The suit he took out resembled the one used in Batman (1943).

"It's time for my debut," he said.

While dressed in the suit he spotted a pedofile in a 1954 Corvette Convertible.

He was outside a children's playground.

"That's the sick jerk they let off," Bruce said.

A child walked up to the car.

Suddenly, he threw one of his gadgets at the guy's jaw.

Bruce looked at the boy.

"Go home," he said.

He tied him up after.

"When the cops come and find you, confess everything to them or I'll find you!"

He got in the guy's 1954 Corvette Convertible and drove off.

At this point the villains had already arrived to Hollywood.

"This is my kind of town!" Hood said.

Between the three of them, they quickly took over the studio.

"All the TV channels are out," Kara observed.

Suddenly, a set appeared on screen.

The man known as Red Hood appeared on screen.

"Hello folks, I'm here for an opportunity, to show you my talent."

A taped round of applause was heard.

"I really want to be a stand-up comic."

"Yeah, Joke Man!" screamed Joe Chill.

Jack got on stage and began his comedy act.

"The best part about dating someone who is overweight is, if it's long distance, the distance is slightly less long. And gravity pulls you even closer. So, science really is working for you."

Kara zipped on out.

"Why did the chicken cross the road? To show the armadillo that it was possible."

Jack was feeling good about himself.

"Why did the Iraqi chicken cross the road? To take over the other side!"

Toyman shook his head.

Kara raced on over. She saw Superboy was already there.

Kara was of course dressed as the Blur.

"Those toys have built a kryptonite shield," he told her.

"We have to get in there," she replied.

Green Arrow made his way over there.

"I'll find a way to remove it." Arrow said.

Jack continued his comedy.

When Green Arrow got closer, a toy began shooting at him, but he was able to dodge the shots.

He shot arrows at the toys.

Suddenly an engine was heard speeding, rushing.

It was Bruce Wayne in the old corvette.

He crashed into the force field.

"Whoa! Thanks for the help!" exclaimed Kara.

Bruce nods.

"What's your name, my good man?" asked Superboy.

Bruce ignored him.

"I guess Bat Dude doesn't want to talk to us," Green Arrow said.

Both Kryptonian cousines used their x-ray vision and saw it was Bruce Wayne.

"The important thing is the Bat is on our side," Superboy declared.

"Yeah, I'll say," Kara added.

"Plus, I have another friend on his way," Superboy added.

Back in the studio…

Jack is really getting into his act.

"A passenger train is creeping along, slowly. Finally it creaks to a halt. A passenger sees a conductor walking by outside," Jack started saying.

"'What's going on?' she yells out the window. 'Cow on the track!' replies the conductor."

His two partners can't believe what they're seeing.

"Ten minutes later, the train resumes its slow pace. Within five minutes, however, it stops again. The woman sees the same conductor walk again. She leans out the window and yells, 'What happened? Did we catch up with the cow again?'"

Kara shook her head.

"I can see why this dude didn't cut it as a comedian."

But he continued.

"A man was on holiday in the depths of Louisiana, where he tried to buy some Alligator shoes. However he was not prepared to pay the high prices, and after having failed to haggle the vendor down to a reasonable price level, ended up shouting 'I don't give two hoots for your shoes man, I'll go and kill my own 'croc!,' to which the shopkeeper replied, 'by all means, just watch out for those two 'ole boys' who are doing the same!"

Kara and Oliver ( Green Arrow ) kept asking Superboy who his friend was that

Would be joining this party.

"So the man went out into the Bayou, and after a while saw two men with spears, standing still in the water. 'They must be the 'ole boys' he thought. Just at that poin the noticed an alligator moving in the water towards one of them. The guy stood completely passive, even as the gator came ever closer. Just as the beast was about to swallow the him, he struck home with his spear and wrestled the gator up onto the beach, where several already laying. Together the two guys threw the gator onto its back, where-upon one exclaimed 'Darn! This one doesn't have any shoes either!"

Finally the heroes found the studio.

"What has four legs and an arm? A happy pit bull," Jack continued.

They were watching him on the stage.

"What is the difference between a rottweiler and a social worker? It is easier to get your kids back from a rotweiler!"

"My friend sure won't appreciate these horrible dog jokes," Superboy observed.

"Did you hear about the new breed in pet shops?" Jack went on.

"They crossed a pit bull with a collie; it bites your leg off and goes for help."

"Okay, that's enough," Bruce said, in a muffled voice.

"Aw, he speaks!" Kara said.

"You creeps are ruining my show," Jack complained.

Suddenly a white dog with a red cape came flying in.

"Wow! A dog from Krypton. Cool," Kara said.

"His name is Krypto," Superboy said.

Krypto began barking at Jack.

Jack ran away from him.

Bruce looked directly at Joe Chill.

He had a flashback to that night when he was a kid and Chill murdered his parents in front of him after holding them at gunpoint.

He jumped towards him and began demonstrating judo for him.

Joe went down. Bruce punched him. Then kicked him in the stomach.

Chill went down. Bruce tied him up with rope from the studio. His hands and feet were tightly secured.

Green Arrow joined Krypto in chasing Jack the Red Hood.

The super cousins went after Toyman.

Winslow attempted to fly off in his rocket invention, but Kal and Kara caught up to him.

Jack escaped by jumping out a window from the top floor onto an open dumpster.

Arrow, thinking Jack was knocked out, used his wire and arrow to get to him, telling Krypto to wait.

When he made his way down, Jack was gone.

"NO!" Arrow screamed.

Joe Chill regained consciousness and heard the police sirens.

"Ha! I'm not worried," he angrily told everyone. "I'll plea bargain, that's what I'll do."

Suddenly a masked man came barging in.

Bruce was about to run towards Joe.

Suddenly the masked man shot him four times in the chest.

Joe Chill was down.

Bruce threw a boomerang at the gun and chased him.

Right when he went out of camera range, he grabbed at his mask and pulled it.

"One of Dubelz's men," he said.

Later on, Superboy, Kara, Arrow, and Krypto said bye to Bruce.

"See 'ya around, Bat Dude," Arrow said.

"Likewise," he responded.

Later on, Clark and Kara were in the Fortress of Solitude.

"So, where'd you find Krypto?" she asked.

"He came from Krypton as you might have guessed, but not our Krypton," Clark began.

"A Krypton from an alternate world and he wound up in this universe's Phantom Zone, so I let him out."

"Oh, he's so cute," Kara says.

Clark looked at Kara playing with Krypto.

"You were right, there was something on my mind," he said. "I need to take a leave of absence."

Kara was shocked.

"Why?"

"It's difficult to explain, but it's part of Jor-El's plans for me. These were my trials."

"How long will you be away for?"

"I don't know. Indefinitely."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

They hugged.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to rely on Ollie for now," Kara said.

"Um, actually, he's returning to Star City," Clark said.

He explained that Oliver know has a partner there, called Speedy.

Before he left, Clark presented Kara with a red cape.

"Someday you'll be ready," he said. "I'm very proud of you."

End of Episode 75

Season 4

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Supergirl

A few months have passed since Clark and Oliver went away. Kara got through another school year.

She continued to fight crime. Thing is, The Teen Titans went away on a mission in Nevada and decided to stick around.

As for The Justice League, they have their own assignment in Nevada. Garrison Denton has sent his goons out in droves over there.

"Is he attempting to take over the casino business now?" Kara asked herself.

Her phone rang. Must be Roman. Most people in town know her as Linda.

Kara Zor-El is her real name. She comes from Argo City, neighbor to the planet Krypton.

Here on Earth she is known as Linda Lee Danvers.

On the other end of the phone Roman tells Kara how much she means to him.

Roman Gibson knows her secret. As does her parents who adopted her, but love her as their own.

Roman was questioning his girlfriend about the identity of the man in the bat suit.

"I love you, I did use my x-ray vision to sneak a peak, just like Kal did, but I can't reveal his true identity," she explained.

As last seen, the ultra billionaire Bruce Wayne was seen investigating Denton's Nevada situation.

At this point his costume resembled the one from Batman and Robin ( 1949).

"The man is a real good detective, can't you tell me anything?" Roman pressed.

"Yes! The man is on our side!" Kara responded.

"I suppose that's good enough for me then."

Kara smiled on the other end of the phone.

In her special footlocker, Kara saw that special red cape which was given to her by Clark.

As she went for breakfast at the popular diner in Leesburg, she couldn't help but think of Garrison Denton.

She placed her order and realized Lucas was there.

He is Lex Luthor's half-brother. But unlike Lex, Lucas was actually a good guy.

"What you doing here, young lady?" Lucas joked.

"Haven't you heard? All the cool kids hang out here."

Kara grinned.

"And you are a cool kid, Linda!"

Lucas wasn't one of the few who knew the truth about her.

Her parents, Fred and Sylvia, have said that Lucas is the only member of that family they trust.

( Note: Season four, episode seventy-seven. )

Kara looked around her surroundings. She can't believe she's been on Earth thus far.

Pretty much history for both her and her cousin began too take shape in 1938.

Meanwhile, in Nevada, Vandal was enjoying the new contraption which he wished for.

A way-back machine of sorts where he can look into the past.

Anybody's past. Any planet's past.

And so he chose Krypton.

Our story starts in 1938 on Argo City.

This was before the time the Phantom Zone was created on their main planet of Krypton.

The El family fought off villains for years.

In 1942 a hero found his way into Argo City. It was Green Lantern. He fought

alongside the Els and even trusted them with his secret identity of Alan Scott. By

1945 Scott/Lantern brought an ally called Flash to help matters out. The Els later

found out that the Flash is Jay Garrick. By 1950 Argo City was closer to peace.

1955, a young Zor-El begins his training. In 1960 Zor-El joined his older brother

Jor-El in battle. "Green Lantern" Alan Scott was lost in battle. In 1963 Zor-El met Alura.

In 1965 Flash/Garrick returned to Argo with a new Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The El brothers fought alongside the superheroes. In 1967 Zor-El and Alura get married.

By 1970 Argo was completely at peace, but Garrick was lost during the battle.

In 1972 Zor-El and Alura had a daughter, they named her Kara. 1975 Zor-El and

Jor-El went to Earth to assist "Green Lantern" Hal Jordan and a new Flash, Barry

Allen. In 1980 the citizens of Argo celebrate ten years of peace. 1982, Kara

celebrates her tenth birthday. 1983 Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) and Flash ( Barry

Allen ) were battling Abra Kadabra and his thugs. After they finally defeated them

for good in 1984, they discovered Agamemno had plans for Argo.

"The world will be mine!" vowed Vandal.

"Is that a wish, sir?" asked the Genie.

"Not yet!"

Vandal looked on some more.

Kid Flash ( Wally West ) joins the two heroes on Argo. Zor-El built an escape

shuttle just in case. In 1985 Agony and Ecstacy joined in with Agamemno. 1986

Amazing Grace joined the villain team. In 1987 Amazo was the next villain to join.

In Nevada…

Garrison Denton was speaking to a casino owner.

"I can take your problems off your hands," Denton said.

"I've owned this casino for over twenty years," said the owner.

"Just sell it to me and these problems will disappear," he told him.

"It was you who did this, wasn't it?" the guy demanded.

Denton smirked.

"All I want to do is help."

Back in Leesburg…

Lucas looked at his phone.

"Linda, it says here Denton just bought the Bob Kane Casino!"

Linda almost dropped her orange juice.

"I don't believe this," she said.

Lucas shows her his phone.

"See?"

"What's he up to?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Roman had discovered the same thing by looking on the Internet.

"I think I just chose my career suggestion vocational day."

After breakfast, Lucas walked Kara to the bus stop.

Of course she'd prefer to use her super-speed, but Lucas was there.

"I would give you a ride, but I have to be in a meeting real soon,"

Lucas explained.

"No problem, I understand," Kara says, with a smile.

When Lucas was out of range, Kara removed herself from sight, and used her super-speed.

She quickly arrived at Roman's place.

Roman smiled when he saw her.

"How's my beautiful super-powered girlfriend doing?" he asked.

"She's fine," smiled Kara.

They kissed.

"What did I do to earn such a terrific girl like yourself?" asked Roman.

They continued to kiss and fell into the couch. But with Kara's power the couch tipped over.

Elsewhere in the community, we see the return of Lenny. It had been a long road for him.

It had been a while since he'd seen Leslie Willis or even spoken to her.

He had just about finishing getting over Kara because of Leslie.

She was back on the radio, the thing she most loves.

Lenny still longed for her.

But which girl did he truly long for?

"During the final battle an explosive device was set off. Barry Allen went MIA.

Zor-El put Kara into a deep sleep and then into the ship. Green Lantern followed

the ship but got lost when an explosion went off. Kid Flash searched for him but couldn't locate him.

Moments later Argo blew up."

That's what she had told him.

Lenny sat down on a park bench and a tear fell down his eye.

The shuttle was frozen in time. In suspended animation. 1988 Wally West became

the Flash and Guy Gardner became the Green Lantern.

In 1989 it was Krypton that was destroyed.

Lenny hadn't even been aware of the Green Lantern Corps until Linda, or Kara, as

he came to know her, had explained to him. John Stewart had become the new

Lantern around that time.

2006 Kyle Rayner becomes the Green Lantern and decides to spend some time in

Leesburg. 2007 while fighting Angle Man, the shuttle crashed in an empty field, but

of course did a lot of damage. After Angle Man was defeated, Lantern checked what

the ruckus was all about. He opened it up and found Kara.

Lenny decided to go see her. He needed to try. He loves her. Lenny had loved her.

And he knew he needed to tell her.

At this point we see Vandal Savage with his genie.

"I automatically want to be shaved, showered, dressed, and I don't want to bother

using the bathroom, if you know what I mean," he ordered.

"Done!" the Genie replied.

Immediately, Vandal was all cleaned up.

"I want Garrison Denton here, now!"

Suddenly, he appeared.

"What the…?" Denton was shocked, confused.

"Hello, old friend."

"Vandal?"

"None other."

"But… how did I get here?"

"Meet my very own personal genie."

"But how?"

Denton grinned.

"Sit and I'll explain."

As he sat down, Garrison was looking very nervous.

At this point Lenny was at the Danvers home.

"Lenny! Long time no see," exclaimed Fred.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Danvers," Lenny responded.

Lenny felt this was a good sign.

"So… Where's my friend? That daughter of yours?" asked Lenny.

Fortunately for Lenny, Roman had karate class, so she was on her way back.

And when she did come back home she was sure surprised to see Lenny.

"Hi, Kara," he said. "I missed you."

"Lenny?" she said, shocked.

They hugged.

"Good to see you, Lenny."

"It's better seeing you," he responded.

They went to the Danvers living room where they discussed Denton and the casinos.

"Whatever it is that you're going to do I want to help," said Lenny.

"You don't have to, Lenny," Kara said.

Lenny smiles at her.

"But I want to," he says, "I want to make things right between us."

Kara gave an understanding look.

"We're good, Lenny," she said. "Really."

"I still have strong feelings for you," added Lenny.

Kara was afraid of this.

"But Lenny-"

And he leaned in and he kissed her.

Kara, not thinking straight, stepped toward him.

She stepped on his foot.

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lenny screamed in pain.

"My foot! It's broken."

Kara checked on him.

"Oh Lenny, I'm so sorry!"

Meanwhile, Roman checked his phone.

"Oh no!" he said. "I've got to see Kara right away."

Of course when he arrived, he was informed she had taken Lenny to the Emergency Room.

Roman told Fred that Garrison Denton was once again partnered up with Vandal Savage.

And they had collected another casino.

Once Roman arrived at the ER he told Kara the news.

Roman checked up on Lenny.

"Hi Lenny," he said.

He was surprised to see Roman.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen Lenny, I want to put things behind us," he said.

Lenny looked over at Kara. He saw that look in her face, in her eyes.

He saw how much it would mean to her. So Lenny agreed.

They shook hands. Lenny felt bad for himself. Not because of his foot.

The doctor said even though it was crushed, eventually it would be fine.

Of course he couldn't say that Kara did it. Not that he'd believe it anyway.

Still, it would be a while before he'd be using both his feet again.

"Lenny, I am so sorry," Kara said. She meant a number of things by that.

"You've apologized enough times. We're good."

She smiled.

Roman gave him books and magazines to read.

"Hmmmm… The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas," Lenny said. "Always meant to read this."

"You'll love it," Roman said.

"I'll be alright, go get Savage and Denton," said Lenny.

They were off.

"I am so glad you've convinced me to our renewed partnership," Denton said.

In the background was a packed house at the casino that was just gained by them.

Vandal Savage and his genie just grinned.

"It wasn't exactly without kicking and screaming," Savage reminded him.

"Master is correct," added the Genie.

"Why look at the past?" asked Denton.

Footsteps are heard.

"Because that'll explain how you'll be spending your future," Fred said.

"Well copper, how'd you get to Nevada so quickly?" asked Denton.

This brought a flashback to Fred's first meeting with The Bat Man.

Or, just Batman as he got to know him. To think he was about to arrest him.

Fred got to see Batman in action against petty criminals and saw he was on the side of good.

Batman had earned Fred's respect. And in the process, brought Fred to Nevada.

"You're all under arrest!" Fred stated.

"Arrested? For what?" asked Vandal.

"Let's start with your shady business deals, tough guy!" responded Fred.

"What shady business deals?" asked Denton.

"Ponzi schemes!" shouted Fred.

The Genie looked confused.

"What kind of scheme?" he asked.

The sirens were heard in the background.

"Good! Back up arriving," Fred told them.

"I wish the officer of the law had a toy gun instead," Vandal wished.

"Shut up!" shouted Fred.

The Genie granted the wish.

Fred noticed the change with his gun.

"What the?"

"I wish I was a thousand miles away from here," said Vandal.

"No wait, take me with you!" begged Denton.

Fred saw Savage and his pal, the Genie, disappear.

Fred threw a right hook on Denton's chin.

Denton fell down.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Fred.

"What kind of evidence have you got?" asked a groggy Denton.

Fred smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Fred lifted Denton up. Denton saw that Fred had turned his attention towards the door.

Denton quickly went to his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Mine's real, yours isn't," Denton said.

He pointed it right at Fred.

"Your time is up, Denton," Fred told him.

Denton panicked.

"I won't be stopped! Not like this!"

BANG! BANG!

Fred fell down.

Denton made a run for it.

While Denton escaped, he thought of a way to steal the Genie away from Vandal Savage.

The police charged in and found Fred down.

"Officer down!"

At this point, Kara and Roman targeted Vandal Savage and the Genie.

She dodged several surprises that Vandal wished for.

Suddenly, Kara used her super-breath to freeze him.

The Genie did nothing.

"Remember, I can't do anything unless master makes a wish."

Roman placed an anonymous call to the police.

Her super-hearing picked up a distress call.

Tears rolled from her eyes, down her face.

"Kara, what's wrong?" asked Roman.

"Dad?" she said.

She used her super-speed and arrived at the scene.

Fred was unconscious on a stretcher.

"Daddy!" screamed Kara.

Vandal Savage was taken into custody. Fred is in a coma.

Kara and Roman went to see Vandal to confront him.

"Who shot my father?" demanded Kara.

"Answer her!" commanded Roman.

"Listen, I know your secret, young lady," Savage responded.

"I could've spilled the beans at any time."

"And what's your point?" asked Kara.

"I would've surely held your parents captive verses attempted murder," he spoke.

"That way you'd be forced to obey me!"

"So who's done this to him?" she demanded.

"I have an idea," responded Vandal.

"THEN WHO?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You idiot, you're being accused."

"And with what proof?"

"It's him, gotta be!" said Roman.

"No, it isn't," she said.

"You heard my heart beat didn't you?"

"Denton!"

Kara went back home to see her mom.

Vandal went through a long interrogation process and was fatigued.

Denton came to see him with papers to sign.

"My entire fleet of lawyers will be at your disposal, partner."

Vandal signed them.

Denton smiled.

"I'll help you, my friend," he said.

Kara woke up and was still heart-broken about her father, Fred, being knocked into a coma.

Both her and Sylvia visited him at the hospital.

The Genie went to see Vandal.

"Okay, I've had enough, time to zap me out of this mess," said Vandal.

"I can't," he responded.

"And why not?"

"You're not my master anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You signed me away."

"I did no such thing."

Garrison Denton stepped into scene.

"Afraid you did, friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You signed over your remaining wishes to me."

"WHAT?"

Denton heckled Savage.

"You will not get away with this."

Denton whispered to the Genie.

"Time for a wish!"

"NO!"

"You're going far, far away!"

And Vandal Savage was gone.

"Good riddance," Denton said.

Play time is over. I am a powerful man. People will continue to fear and respect me.

No super-powered person will stand in my way.

Today Leesburg, tomorrow? Who knows?

I am Garrison Denton!

Later on Lucas shared his theory with the Blur (Kara) that Denton didn't escape.

"Genie, tell me about Krypton."

"Since I don't know myself I can only zap you up information."

A computer disk appeared.

"Excellent!" grinned Denton.

Garrison Denton quickly went to his computer.

KRYPTON

Planet

Current status: Extinct. Destroyed.

Supergirl

Season Four

Eightieth Episode

Garrison Denton learns about Krypton

Behind the Computer

"Remarkable!" Denton said.

Garrison Denton was learning about the El's.

"Jor-El, heh?"

At the hospital, Lenny met an executive from "Deal or No Deal."

It would be a special Super Deal or No Deal.

Lenny agreed to be a contestant.

The briefcases would look like this:

1 cent

5 cents

10 cents

15 cents

25 cents

50 cents

75 cents

$1

$5

$10

$15

$20

$25

$30

$35

$40

$45 $50 $60 $75 $90 $100

$150 $175 $200 $250 $300 $305

$310 $325 $350 $400 $405 $415 $430 $445 $500 $556

Lenny smiled. $618 $672 $698 $700

Lenny agreed to appear. $800 $900 $915 $1,000

$1,015 $1,025 $1,050 $1,075 $2,000 $2,025 $3,000 $3,050

Lenny saw this as a way to win Kara.

$3,075 $4,000 $4,080 $5,000 $5,005 $6,000 $7,000

$8,000 $9,000 $9,050 $9,090 $10,000 $10,250 $10,550 $10,900 $11,000

$12,000 $13,000 $14,000 $15,000 $16,000 $17,000 $18,000

$19,000 $20,000 $20,025

Lenny: Kara will be mine. Actually, I'll be hers.

She is tougher than I am.

$20,050 $20,075 $21,000 $25,000 $25,050 $25,075 $25,085

Of course there are even more cases.

$30,000 $30,080 $35,000 $40,000

Other amounts: $45,000 $48,000 $50,000 $55,000 $56,000 $60,000

$75,000 $80,000 $100,000 $200,000 $500,000 $1 Million $1 Million $1 Million

$1 Million $2 Million $2 Million

$3 Million $4 Million $5 Million

$6 Million $7 Million $8 Million

Lenny was over the moon at this.

"Kara will be mine! I'll be rich!" Lenny said.

$9 Million $10 Million

$15 Million $20 Million

$22 Million $25 Million

$30 Million $35 Million $40 Million

"I'm so going to marry Kara!"

$45 Million $50 Million $60 Million

$70 Million $75 Million $80 Million $90 Million $95 Million

$98 Million $100 Million $150 Million $200 Million $225 Million

$300 Million $315 Million $350 Million $400 Million $418 Million

$480 Million $500 Million $600 Million $700 Million $800 Million

$900 Million

And that was it.

Kara was still investigating Denton, wanting to prove he was

the one responsible for what happened to Fred.

Still, Lenny texted her about his news.

She was thrilled for Lenny.

Both Kara and Roman want to be there

for support for there friend.

At least Roman was hoping they could be friends.

"Who's going to host this?" asked Roman. "Will it be Howie Mandell?"

"Nope, they tried to get him, but he signed to be in a new movie." Lenny responded.

"Which one?" Roman asked.

"Vigilante."

"Oh, about the old hero?"

"Correct!"

"Who's directing it?"

"The man who directed

Friday the 13th in 1980, Sean S. Cunningham."

"Is this based on Greg Saunders?"

"Yup! The original."

Professional wresting legend, "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair will be hosting the Ultimate Deal or No

Deal special.

No, Howie Mandell will not be playing Vigilante.

As a way to hang out with

Kara, they got together to make a best of Ric Flair

DVD. As they searched through the tapes,

Lenny cooked her a nice dinner.

Matches put on the DVD.

1.) National Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight

Championship match: "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes vs.

"The Nature Boy" Ric Flair from September 17, 1981,

at Kansas City, MO.

2.) February 9, 1982 in Miami: Ric Flair vs. The Midnight Rider.

Rider wins the title, but is ordered by Brad Geigle to either unmask or return the belt.

Midnight Rider ( Dusty Rhodes ) returned the title.

Lenny attempted to hold hands

with Kara.

"Lenny!"

"I can't help it. I care so much about you."

The Ric Flair verses Jack

Veneno match was then put on.

Flair's first three World Titles.

"I really do hope your dad will be okay,"

said Lenny.

"I know you do," Kara responded.

"Hopefully Denton will pay!"

"Oh, he will! I'll make sure of it."

"I wish I could borrow

your x-ray vision for the game."

"Well, you don't."

"Perhaps you can take a look into the cases

for me and we can have a system."

"You want me to use my powers to help

you cheat?"

"We can split the money."

"Lenny! I can't believe you'd

ask me to cheat!"

"I can't do that."

"Sorry."

They then recorded Flair's matches with

Carlos Colon, Victor Jovica, and Harley Race.

Flair's first six World titles.

They then put on another Harley Race match, and Kerry Von Erich,

Dusty Rhodes, Ronnie Garvin,

Ricky Steamboat, Sting, and Tastumi Fuginami.

Flair's first thirteen World titles.

Lenny fell asleep on the couch as they watched

Flair win his fourteenth

World Championship in the Royal Rumble.

Kara looked at him and couldn't

help but feel bad.

She knew he still had feelings for

and wanted to be with

her.

She covered him with a blanket.

Roman then came over and

watched as Flair won World title number

fifth-teen from Randy Savage with her.

"Wow, this disk holds a lot of memory,"

Roman said.

Kara smiled.

Lenny woke up after

Flair had defeated Barry Windham for his

sixteenth World Championship.

As they watched Flair take on

Vader for World title seventeen, Lenny said bye

to Kara and Roman

and went home.

Kara and Roman cuddled

up together and watched as Flair

wrestled Steamboat

for the eighteenth World Championship.

They kissed.

Flair verses Sting for the nineteenth World title.

Kara and Roman were heating up

together.

"I love you, my powerful girlfriend!"

They were making out.

They were getting into it.

Flair wrestling Savage for twentieth World belt.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry…"

The girl forgot her own strength.

Flair-Savage (Twenty-first World Title.)

Roman was okay.

And he forgives her.

They just cuddled on the couch together as Flair took on

Hulk Hogan for

the twenty-second World

Title.

They closed their eyes.

Sounds of Flair-Jeff Jarrett

for World Title twentythree were playing in the background.

They're young and in love.

Kevin Nash presented Flair with his twentythird World Championship.

Now Lenny gets his ultimate opportunity.

Lenny is asked to choose a briefcase.

He thought of Kara so he chose the case marked K. Flair asked Lenny to choose a case to continue.

"I pick A."

"$300."

"Pick another one."

"0."

"$415."

"Another one."

"S."

"$700."

"One more."

"B."

"$1,050."

The Banker calls and offers Lenny $500 to walk away.

"No deal!"

"WOOOOOO! Let's continue."

"M."

"$13,000."

"N."

"$75,000."

"Aw, man!"

"Try again, brother!"

"I."

"$40 million."

"What TA!"

"Keep it going, man."

"C."

"$500 million."

The Banker called again.

This time he offered $550 and an autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"No deal!"

"Let's continue."

"K."

"$5."

"E."

"$75."

"D."

"$800."

"F."

"$1,025."

Now the banker called again and this time offered a pay-off of $560, the autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt, and an autographed Ric Flair WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"No deal!"

"Lenny, the Banker wants to know if you're nervous," asks Flair.

"No, I'm not," responds Lenny.

"OK, let's continue," Flair says.

"G!"

"$5,005!"

"S."

"$15,000."

"U!"

"$350 million."

"Oh. Come on!"

"Next case."

"P."

"10 cents."

The Banker calls.

The offer this time was $580, the autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt, the autographed Ric Flair WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt, and an autographed Ric Flair WWF World Heavyweight Championship belts.

"NO DEAL!"

Then the Banker decided to make a bet with Lenny, separate from the game.

If his blood pressure and pulse can remain normal as he's choosing the next set of cases, Lenny will win all three autographed championship belts, along with an autographed Flair wrestling boots and robe.

Lenny agrees.

"R!"

"75 cents."

"L."

"$30."

"O."

"$310."

"D."

"$556."

Since Lenny's blood pressure and pulse were up to par, he won the Flair prizes. Also the Banker made Lenny an offer of $600 to quit.

"NO DEAL!"

"OK, next case," Flair said.

"J!"

"$5,000!"

"H!"

"19,000!"

"X."

"30,080."

"Oh no!"

"It's not over yet."

"Z."

"$100,000."

"Ugh!"

The Banker calls and offers Lenny $690.

"NO DEAL!"

"Okay then, let's continue," Flair said.

"Q."

"6 Million."

Lenny felt sick.

"Y."

"$75 million."

Lenny was nervous.

"T."

"$25."

"V."

"$90."

The Banker called and offered him $700 to back out.

"No deal, man!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flair said.

"W."

"$400."

"1."

"$915."

"5."

"$16,000."

"2."

"1 million."

Lenny felt bad.

And so the Banker called again.

The offer was $800 to leave.

Garrison Denton flicked through the channels.

"Oh yes, young Leonard trying to win big."

"4."

"One cent."

"3."

"$100."

"6."

$200."

"10."

"$1,075."

The Banker calls.

The offer this time was $875 to quit.

Lenny refused, again.

"9."

"$55,000."

"7."

"$2 million."

"8."

"$60 million."

"11."

"$900 million."

Lenny was angry.

The Banker called again.

He offered him $880 to walk away.

Lenny didn't do it.

And so it continued as Kara and Roman looked on…

$10

$50

$618

$10,000

$50,000

$2 million.

$90 million.

$418 million.

All those amounts. They were all knocked out.

First a $900 pay off was offered and turned down.

Then one for $929 was offered and again turned down.

Lenny was shaking by this point.

Would Kara even go with him when this is over?

How will his life even be like?

The next case he chose contained $20.

But the other one was for $305.

Then it was $1,015.

And then $21,000.

Lenny really wishes he could see through those cases.

Lenny continued on in the Deal or No Deal game, hosted by Ric Flair. $900,

$4,080, $12,000, and $25,000 had all been taken out. The Banker called.

Flair said he was offered $900 to walk away. "NO DEAL!" Lenny was nervous,

but

determined. $350 is eliminated. Then $698. "Oh Kara, it's you!" Lenny drifted.

$3,075

was next to go. "It's always been you." Now it was $10,250. And the Banker

phoned. The Banker made a $950 offer along with an autographed helmet of

World War I hero, Lt. Anthony Trevor. He imagined himself with Kara in Gracland

together. "No Deal!" $325, $672, $9,090, and $20,000 have been taken away. Now

it was time to hear from the Banker again. The offer this time was $1,000 and

an autographed helmet of World War II hero, Bentley Trevor. Lenny said, "no deal."

So the game continued. $56,000, $1 million, $9 million, and $4 million were wiped

out. The Banker offered Lenny $3,050 and elsewhere, Vandal Savage and the

Genie, and Garrison Denton were causing a ruckus. Yes, Vandal found his way

back. Garrison Denton was wondering if there was any way he could get rid of

him. It was still season 4. Episode 80. Vandal Savage returned at 1,388 years old.

The Genie was elsewhere in the casino and Savage's henchmen dragged Gar in.

Vandal threw a piece of paper at Denton. "Sign it, or he dies!" Savage demanded.

He hesitated. A bullet was fired which missed him by an inch. Garrison quickly

signed. So now Denton had control of the Genie again. A Genie that was just

attacked by Batman in the very casino he was destroying. But Kara, as the Blur,

arrived to help. The Martian Manhunter showed up. "You've caused enough trouble,"

he said to the Genie. Manhunter zapped him into a black hole, much to the

horror of Savage. Roman, wearing a disguise of his own, hit Denton in the back

with a karate kick. Denton went crashing down. Vandal Savage was now fighting

Batman. Vandal found himself on the losing end. Kara captured the henchmen.

After the crisis was over, Garrison Denton was arrested. Kara and Roman spoke to the Batman. They could see that Batman is a good man, one of the good guys.

"What's next for you, Batman?" asked Kara, as the Blur.

"I'll be returning to my hometown of Gotham City and clean up over there," he responded.

"And I'll do my best in Leesburg."

"I know you will."

Later on, Fred was glad to hear Denton had finally been put behind bars.

Lenny was still testing his luck. The latest cases he chose contained $700 million, $600 million, and $480 million.

The Banker offered him $1000.

"NO DEAL!"

The audience cheered.

Ric Flair clapped.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

$15, $80,000, $18,000, and $20,025 were knocked out next.

At this point a man in an expensive suit walked in to visit Denton.

"What kept you?" Denton asked.

The man grinned. "Glad to see you too," he said.


End file.
